


【盾冬】以你的名字呼喚我

by hikaru801



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 03:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 60,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikaru801/pseuds/hikaru801
Summary: 配對：Steve Rogers x James "Bucky" Barnes分級：PG-13警告：虐心、悲劇內容：「Bucky」死了，七十年的冰封讓「Steve」必須重新適應新的世界，而火車和漫天飛舞的雪花就像是夢魘一樣纏著他，鏡子裡倒影冰冷的眼神從來沒有融化過。但他卻在這時遇到了黑色的鬼影，和他記憶裡的那人一模一樣。





	【盾冬】以你的名字呼喚我

 

１.

 

　　他總是做著那個夢。

　　鴻毛般的雪在空中打著旋，把遠處的景象皆染成雪白的顏色，寂靜的顏色。細細碎碎的冰雨拍在他肩上，一點一滴地滲入他的大衣、他的靈魂，讓他從骨子裡感到寒冷。火車隆隆行駛在黑沉木鐵軌上，規律地喀喀作響，時不時夾雜著蒸汽鳴笛，燃燒著的煤灰與煙氣拖得很長，但最後都將消弭在潔白的雪中。

　　槍聲與火藥味沒多久就都散去了。最後他成功打敗了Hydra的機器，把它拆成碎片，接著闖過一節節車廂，在最前方的駕駛艙裡抓到了Zola博士。

　　他們的任務達成。

　　但Bucky在那天死了。

 

※

 

　　『Steve？你在發呆嗎？』

　　耳機裡略為刺耳的蜂鳴和女聲將他從假寐的夢境中驚醒，漫天飛舞的白雪像是瞬間被黑暗抽走，他感覺自己失重懸浮，接著剎那間落回地面。他在極短的時刻內慌張了一下——當然沒被任何人發現——而後冷靜下來，神色絲毫沒變。

　　「Natasha，發生什麼事？」

　　『沒什麼，我只是想確認你沒睡著。』耳機那頭的Natasha笑了下，他聽見她敲著鍵盤的聲響，速度很快，規律而密集的，『你準備好了嗎？』

　　「隨時。」

　　旁邊的小隊員升起了飛機尾端的門，外頭黑夜的高空氣流瞬間闖進機內，把機身攪得微微輕晃偏斜，機組其他成員的短髮被風揚起吹得凌亂，除了他。

 

　　他已經戴上屬於Captain America的面罩。

 

　　Natasha冷靜的指令從眾人的耳機裡持續傳出，『做好準備——3、2、1，現在。』

　　他深呼吸了一口氣，接著從飛機上一躍而出，高空的冷空氣銳利地擦過裸露在外的臉頰，刀鋒般的觸感。他把自己縮在盾牌後，像是隕石般快速往地面落去。

　　「……Cap沒揹降落傘？」

　　其中一個飛機上的成員慌張地問，而其他人只是白了他一眼，甚至懶得跟他說話就一一朝外頭跳去，身上當然穿著連身裝跟背包。

　　『小夥子，還沒跟博物館的活化石合作過嗎？』Natasha在另一頭對著那個慌張的菜鳥輕笑，『你會慢慢習慣的。』

 

　　一如往常，任務很快地被他們解決掉。

　　這次的任務是潛入一艘遊輪，找到被走私的軍火槍械。據線民回報，這批軍火足足有200把槍以上，涉及了以往的40多個走私案，但由於國安局暫時沒有從明面上找到任何證據能夠證明這艘遊輪涉及實際運送，而遊輪的主人背景來頭卻又不小，因此這個任務只能轉交給他們，也就是神盾局處理。

　　他們必須要潛入，在被發現前拿到決定性的證據，不遠處的海面有著部隊嚴陣以待，只要他們確認這個情報是正確的就能立刻前來扣押這艘船；如果情報錯誤，他們也得在不被發現身份的狀態下撤離。

　　Fury手上據他所知，能適合這樣任務的特工不多，而他絕對算得上一個。

　　另外一個就是Natasha。

 

　　自從他從冰裡被挖出來後，沒過一個禮拜，當他還在運動場打著沙包，發洩那些過多的情緒和壓力時，Fury就悄無聲息地來到他身邊。他從黑色的公事包裡掏出一疊厚厚被釘成兩本的資料，隨手扔給他。

　　「這是什麼？」他問，手穩穩地接住，低下頭翻看起來。

　　「這是保密條款、工作協議書、保險、工作說明、職務範圍、雇用契約書……總之，你能想到的一切跟你與神盾局相關的法令跟規則都在這裡面，一式兩份。如果你有不懂的地方可以詢問13樓的法律專員，名片我會再給你，你可以看完之後再考慮是否簽——」

　　Fury還沒說完，他已經快速把手中如同磚頭般厚的兩本資料都翻到最末頁，輕易地在同樣最下方找到空著的簽名欄位。

　　他停頓了一下，接著快速把一個名字簽了上去。

 

　　Steve Rogers

 

　　「……你不想先看完？」

　　Fury大概也沒想過事情會發生得這麼快，愣了一下才把他遞過去簽好名的那一大疊資料收回公事包裡，臉上的表情並不是完成任務的開心，反而像是有點愧疚。

　　「我還有其他選擇嗎？」他反問，露出淺淺的笑容，翻著手上剩餘的另外一疊。

　　「或許，你會希望一些普通一點的生活……」

　　「然後再像我剛醒來的時候一樣，安插人到我身邊扮演我的朋友，監視我的日常生活？」　　看見Fury的表情，他才注意到自己語氣似乎說得太重，連忙停頓了下，調整了反應，「不了，我是個士兵，在這裡我會過得很好的。」他說。

　　「好吧，如果這是你的決定的話。」

　　Fury說，從那個公事包裡拿出了所有他會需要的一切：證件、卡片、其他林林總總的資料，放在一旁的桌面上，跟他剛剛放下的那疊資料端正的擺在一起，接著轉身離開了運動場。

 

　　但Fury走的太急，因此並沒有聽到他的最後一句話。

　　那句話太輕，太淺，即使落到地上也沒有激起任何漣漪，只是慢慢消散在空氣中。

 

　　「何況，Captain America可不會被這些紙給約束。」他說。

 

 

２.

 

　　當Bucky拿到107步兵團的徵招單時，他第一個想法並不是高興。

　　雖然早已經入伍數個月，也在家裡附近的基地訓練出了一身漂亮的肌肉，週末回家時穿著軍服走過大街小巷的身影大概被所有姑娘看上了三輪不止。

　　他表現的最優異的項目是狙擊。槍像是他的第三隻手一樣，在他的手中溫馴地服從他的一切指令，大到天上飛的鳥，小到葉片上的一滴露水，他都能在不倚靠瞄準鏡的情況下命中，槍像是天生就適合他，連那些戰場上退下來老狙擊兵的槍法都沒有他好。

　　他知道依照自己的表現，總有一天會被調去歐洲戰場的前線。雖然知道這一天總會到來，但在真正收到明日前往火車站報到的通知時，他仍然覺得太猝不及防。

　　107步兵團是他跟Steve的夢想，從他們一起遞出兵單的那一天起就約定好了，一定要一起加入全美國最精銳的軍團，為了美國努力。但他已經做好所有準備，即將要動身前往炮火隆隆的前線時，Steve卻仍然無法加入軍隊。

　　他以為自己能等到他，但手上的兵單在此時卻像是鐘聲一樣把他的理智敲醒。

　　Steve太瘦小了，他的身體纏繞著太多病痛，隨便來一陣冬天的寒風都能把他吹倒在地，缺乏營養讓他的臉上總是帶著一種死白的顏色，哮喘讓他晚上總是睡不好，感冒總是和冬天一同準時來訪，直到春天還戀戀不捨不願意離開，Steve一輩子都不可能通過那些檢查。

 

　　明白這些事情之後，他突然就覺得開朗了。

　　要是他們上了戰場，被分配到不同的戰線，隔了那麼遠的距離他該如何保護Steve？該如何給Steve水或是任何保暖的衣服呢？如果Steve受傷了，照他那倔強死硬牛脾氣，一定會撐著，直到身體無法承受而倒下為止，那誰來阻止他或是給他換藥呢？

　　幸好，幸好這些事都不會發生，幸好要上戰場的是自己，而不是Steve。

　　Steve會在布魯克林等著他回來。雖然可能會生病，可能會更瘦，但他相信Steve堅強的心靈可以讓他撐過一切，能夠好好等到他回來。

　　當然他也得拜託街口那個雜貨店的老闆多多照顧Steve一點。或許他可以像是之前那樣把軍餉定期捎給老闆，讓老闆能夠每次都便宜的把最好的食物賣給Steve。要是他直接送給Steve，Steve每次都會拒絕，甚至還會對他發怒，他只好每次都用這種迂迴的辦法，變著花樣想盡辦法讓Steve過得好一點。

　　為什麼那樣瘦小的身體裡會有這麼巨大的驕傲呢。他搖搖頭笑著。但就是因為這樣，所以Steve才是Steve，無人可以取代。

　　他把那張小小的兵單摺好，收進口袋裡，拿上一旁放著的帽子戴在頭上，對著窗戶倒影裡的自己笑笑。

　　他要去找Steve，他要告訴Steve這個好消息。

 

※

 

　　他在街上晃著，一邊從腦海中幾個可能的地點篩選，一邊問著路上他見到所有認識Steve的人，最後走進了電影院。

　　大開的門把光線照進了劇場裡，立刻破壞了在黑暗中觀賞影片的人們，但當他們回頭注意到開門的人穿著軍裝時，臉上憤怒的表情立刻平息了下來，男人的表情換為讚賞，而女人在注意到他的臉時變為愛慕，或許還有一點點被打擾到地不悅，但那幾乎可以忽略不計。

　　他張望了半天，售票亭的姑娘明明跟他說Steve進來這一間，但他看了半天卻都沒有找到究竟Steve坐在哪個位置，只好開口詢問。

　　「非常抱歉打擾你們，但你們有看到一個金髮男孩嗎？」

　　「是一個很有正義感的瘦小男孩嗎？」

　　有人問，聽起來是個嬌弱的女孩聲音。

　　「是的，不但很有正義感還很帥。」他笑著回答。

　　「他剛剛被一個沒禮貌的人往後巷帶走了！」

　　同樣的聲音回答，這次他終於習慣了黑暗的燈光，注意到一個反身跪在椅子上，笑盈盈地望著他的少女。

　　「謝謝你，可愛的姑娘。」

　　他給了那個姑娘一個飛吻和微笑。

 

　　他如言在電影院的後巷找到了Steve，Steve正拿著垃圾桶蓋試圖抵擋身體足足比他大上三倍的男人的攻擊。於是他毫不猶豫地走過去給了那個男人一拳，再一腳，直到男人像是戰敗的鬥雞一樣倉皇撂下幾句狠話就逃開。

　　「有時候我真的覺得你就是喜歡挨打。這是第幾次？」

　　他已經習慣Steve三不五時身上就會帶著傷口，因為那些正義感和堅持，Steve總是會撞到別人的槍口上。雖然說傷口是男人的勳章，他也並不排斥，但看到傷口出現在Steve身上時他仍然會覺得無奈。

　　真希望Steve找的對手能跟他體型近一點。他在心裡想像兩個Steve互相舉著垃圾桶蓋揮舞拳頭，最後忍不住笑了。

　　「我就快要贏了。」Steve抗議，而他只是用微笑應付，一邊把他往外頭拉去。

　　「Steve，我收到命令了。」他說，「107步兵團，James Barnes中士，明天就要去英國了。」

　　本來還在他懷裡掙扎的Steve立刻安靜下來，沉默地看著舉到眼前的紙。

　　「我也該去的。」Steve輕輕地說。

　　他忍住給那張憂鬱的臉頰一個吻的衝動，攬過他的肩膀朝外走去。

　　「這是我在布魯克林的最後一天，我們得好好瘋一個晚上。」

 

　　「我們去哪？」Steve問。

　　「未來。」他說。

 

 

３.

 

　　在他簽下保密條款的隔天，出現在他面前的就是Natasha Romanoff。

　　「嗨，帥哥。」她拿下墨鏡，彎手撐著頭，用優雅的姿勢靠在他身旁的樹上，挑逗地喊著他，「想一起去哪裡玩玩嗎？」

　　那時他正擦拭著頭上的汗水，站在一個普通的樹蔭下，領口微微被汗水浸溼。昨晚Fury的來訪導致他晚間並沒有完成既定的運動量就提前離開了運動場，因此今天早上他為了補回足夠的運動量，比平常慢跑時多跑了兩倍圈數，總距離將近三十英里，這也導致他看起來比平常狼狽一些。

　　濕透的金髮凌亂伏貼在額頭上，緊而貼身的運動衫吸附汗水後，沿著身體描繪出每一道緊實的肌肉線條。

　　他不是第一次在這種時候被搭訕。

　　但對於這個不請自來，還有著一個漂亮臉蛋的紅髮女人，他感覺困惑而迷惘，更隱隱有股危機感，就像是他面對的不是一個身材嬌小的女性，而是一隻毒蛇，帶著黑色的紋路與毒牙，隨時準備致人於死地。

　　「你是誰？」他問，手臂的肌肉隱隱繃緊。

　　「這可不是這個世代遇到美女該有的反應。」

　　她說，微笑地從口袋裡掏出證件在他面前晃了一下，即使只是很短的瞬間，他良好的視力也讓他輕易把上面的文字看得一清二楚。

　　證件是真的，不是偽造的，跟昨晚Fury給他的一模一樣。

　　「我是Natasha Romanoff，你的新隊員。」她撥了撥頭髮，甜美的香氣從她身上傳出，那是帶著誘惑的芳香氣味，「正確程序是，你該先帶我去酒吧點兩杯酒請我，我再考慮是不是要把名字告訴你。」

　　「很明顯，這部分倒是沒有變得太多。」

　　他笑著說，握住了Natasha伸過來的手，友善的交握後淺淺晃動。

　　「那就是你不太熟練了，嗯，難道Captain America不如我想像中受到女孩歡迎？」她說，抽回手後抿起了豐滿的紅唇。

　　「嘿，我得重溫一下，當年我們可不會走在路上就遇到一個紅髮安妮。」他攤起手示意投降，金髮被樹梢透過的細碎陽光照得閃亮。

　　「好吧，我想那不是大問題，七十年裡你要重溫的東西可多了。」她戴回墨鏡，「I Love Lucy，聽過嗎？」

　　「不，那是什麼？」

　　「電視劇，你真該去看看，現在紅髮的角色可不只安妮。」

　　「我會把它記下來的。」

　　他想著自己似乎該買本筆記本跟筆帶在身上。雖然用手機紀錄似乎是個更符合這個時代的方式，也確實很方便，但總讓他覺得自己被監視，他還是更相信紙跟筆一點。

　　誰讓神盾局裡都是些控制狂，尤其是Fury，他懷疑自己所有的行為，包含晨跑每天跑了幾圈總共幾英里；每餐吃了哪些食物重量記錄精密記錄到克；和哪些人有過交談跟對話那些人分別又是什麼身分，這些瑣碎都會被寫成厚厚的報告，打印後送到Fury桌上，被建檔之後放到名為Captain America的資料夾裡。

　　他可是記得他們當年還有隱私這種東西的，不像現在。

 

　　其實，他更偏愛舊式一點的，像是無線電、電報，或是一封潔白的信，可以用裁紙刀細細地拆開，像是拆一個精巧的禮物一樣。那不是老氣，只是一種情懷，他悄悄對自己辯解。而且手機嬌小輕薄的造型在還沒用習慣之前，反而會讓人很擔心會不會很容易弄壞。

　　畢竟他現在可算是身無分文，當年的軍餉早就在他墜落到冬季時就停止給付，死而復生中間的這七十年的薪資該怎麼算，他到現在還沒聽到有任何人能給他一個答案，就連昨天那一疊資料裡也沒有。

　　所以現在他要是弄壞了那些公家軍需品，他很有可能就要多簽幾年的賣身契了。

　　他想著，被自己想像中穿著舊制服的Captain America為了籌錢打仗，摟著美女跳大腿舞的畫面逗笑了。

　　「現在你得跟著我來啦，Cap。」Natasha注意到他似乎有些走神，輕輕地敲了下樹幹，「我們有個任務。」

　　他跟在Natasha背後離開樹蔭的遮擋。就在他們聊天的期間，清晨的露水早已被蒸發，消散在漸漸開始沸騰的車聲中，豔陽從天的那邊升起，魚肚白的天空慢慢泛起藍。

　　今天也會是個好天氣。他突然這麼覺得。

 

　　他隨著Natasha走到路邊停著的一台黑色跑車上。

　　「哇。」他讚嘆，「你的車？」

　　「很明顯是我偷的。」Natasha沒好氣地說，「上車，我們要遲到了。」

　　「這麼急？我以為我是第一天上工。」

　　他拉開車門在副駕駛座坐下，冷氣的涼風立刻讓原本被汗浸濕的身體感到涼爽。他微微瞇起眼睛，Natasha伸手過來替他放下了遮陽板。

　　「你知道的，Fury最喜歡虐待我們這些部下，就算你是第一次，接下來也絕對不會輕鬆的。」

　　「這倒是出乎我預料，我的條款裡應該有公傷給付吧？」

　　「希望你那身完美的骨頭過了今天之後還沒散。」

　　最後Natasha笑著說。

 

 

４.

 

　　Bucky覺得自己不該邀那兩個女孩的。

　　本來這個下午一直都很完美，他摟著Steve在街上走著，走過熟悉的麵包店、小公園、曾經偷偷上課時翻牆出來只為了買一塊好吃的蘋果派的小攤販。他們細細碎碎地說著話，像是想用話語填補未來的時間。

　　下午的陽光灑在Steve的髮間，輕風徐來，於是金髮就像是田間的麥浪，隨風輕輕地晃動，他們走過一顆泛著濃厚甜美香味的果樹下方，地上落了幾顆果實，果肉都已經軟爛，在曝曬後散出發酵般的甜膩香氣，陽光就混雜著那香味，融化一般落在他們髮間。

　　未來博覽會的位置不遠，為了節省所以他們直接步行過去。兩人在街上慢慢走著，午後的陽光溫煦，但曬久了仍舊有些炙熱，而他們摟著彼此的距離又太近，他幾乎可以感覺到手掌底下Steve的肌膚因為步行而升起的微微熱氣，像是有溫暖的小動物在他手裡顫著，他的背脊有一滴汗滑落，很快的被厚實的軍裝襯衫給吸乾，他低頭注意到Steve的額間也微微汗濕，但他們誰也沒有掙開，仍然貼得很近，近到能夠感受笑意吐息在對方的頸肩。

　　他們踩著夕陽最後的光亮走著，在還沒到博覽會的門口前，就先聽到了巨大的音樂聲。正當Steve抬頭望著Bucky，似乎想要問他什麼時，一個嬌俏的女聲打斷了他們。

　　「Bucky！你們好慢啊！」

　　一對打扮入時的少女從遠處朝他們走了過來，對Bucky露出了甜美的笑容，但在看到Steve時露出了詫異的目光。

　　「你對她們說了什麼我的事？」

　　Steve拉過他的領子，咬牙切齒的在Bucky耳間低聲的問。他幾乎是立刻就感受到熱氣巧妙的吹進他的耳朵裡，瞬間讓他酥軟了半個身體，他的耳朵立刻紅了起來，他連忙後退兩步，揉了揉自己的臉頰。

　　幸好天已經快黑了。

　　「只有好的，真的。」

　　他連忙保證，不希望被看出什麼不對勁來。而Steve只是看了他一眼，接著自顧自地往展覽的方向走去。

 

　　或許連來看這個展覽都是個不洽當的主意。

　　當Steve在博覽會裡一個徵兵的廣告面前停下時，Bucky憤怒想著。他花了一個下午的時間，好不容易似乎讓Steve打消了再次假造資料去招募處的決心，卻又被一張根本不應該被放在未來博覽會裡的海報給毀了。

　　他忍不住對Steve兇了起來，但最後仍然不敵那對水藍色的眼睛，在狠狠擁抱Steve一下後，他忿忿地丟下了Steve帶著女孩走了。

　　「Bucky？你怎麼啦？」

　　女孩的其中一個問他，坦白說他根本忘了她們叫什麼名字。

　　「沒什麼，我們去跳舞吧！」

 

※

 

　　當Steve興奮的在舞池旁找到Bucky，想跟他分享自己已經成功加入軍隊時，Bucky已經半醉了。他坐在舞池旁的沙發上，外套橫在腳上，襯衫領口也被扯得鬆垮，前襟扣子解開了兩顆，軍帽隨意的放在一旁，一看到Steve就瞇起眼笑。

　　「……Steve？」

　　Bucky的眼眶帶著紅，綠色的眼睛閃著晶亮的光，臉頰和額間的瀏海都濕漉漉的，垂了幾絲下來，嘴唇大概是被他自己咬過幾次，看起來比平常還要更紅。

　　「Bucky，你怎麼一個人在這裡？那兩個女孩呢？」

　　「她們……走了。」Bucky有點不開心地揮揮手。

　　「走了？為什麼？你沒送他們嗎？」Steve意外的問，這不像是他認識的Bucky，Bucky一向是最有紳士風度的，怎麼可能在晚上不送女孩回家。

　　「我說過……這是雙人約會。你不在就沒意義了。」Bucky晃了晃腦袋，他總覺得面前的Steve在轉，「所以說……你成功了嗎？」

　　「對！我遇到了一個博士，他替我簽了申請單！」

　　Bucky這下子酒退了一半，他圓睜雙眼，詫異地望著Steve和Steve手上的通知單，那張紙看起來跟他的一模一樣，就只差單位不同。

　　「戰略……科學……」Bucky奮力地辨認在他眼前不斷扭動的黑色小字。

　　「戰略科學軍團，我知道，聽起來很怪。」Steve笑著說，「但是這千真萬確，我終於可以上戰場啦！」

　　Bucky沉默了一下，接著他拿起軍帽跟外套，搖搖晃晃地站起來往外走，甚至連話都沒跟Steve說一句。

　　「嘿？你去哪？」Steve連忙問，追上去抓住Bucky的腰，避免他一頭撞到牆上。

　　「回家。」Bucky說，接著一路上都不願意開口。

 

　　Steve沒有Bucky家的鑰匙，而Bucky又沉默地不願意配合，出於無奈下，Steve只好把Bucky帶回自己破舊的小公寓。一進到公寓裡Bucky就逕自撲倒在Steve的床上，也不管那不是自己的床就在上頭滾著。

　　「Jerk，起來！你的制服會皺掉的。」

　　「誰他媽在乎了。」Bucky喃喃念著，長長的睫毛遮蓋了眼睛下所有情緒。

　　Steve一直扯著Bucky的手，試圖讓他坐正，但Bucky不斷軟綿綿倒回床上，絲毫沒有想要配合的意思，於是Steve一咬牙乾脆直接開始幫Bucky脫衣服，直到把他脫得近乎赤條條的，全身只剩下一件內褲。

 

　　Bucky半夢半醒間本來覺得自己像是被丟到雪地，冰冷的冷空氣從四面八方吹來，正當他想要蜷曲起身體時，一個溫暖的觸感蓋上了他，他下意識的把那個東西抱緊，那瞬間似乎聽到了慌張的驚呼，但過沒一會Bucky就迷糊糊的感覺到有個堅硬的東西湊到他的唇邊，他下意識地用舌頭舔了一下，發現觸感異常冰冷之後微微睜開了眼睛。

　　一睜開眼睛Bucky立刻看到Steve放得異常大的臉湊在他的眼前，睫毛在昏暗的光線下仍被照得一清二楚，在眼睛下方落下淺淺的陰影，Steve手上還端著裝水的玻璃杯抵著他的嘴唇，裡頭裝了半杯水，另外半杯都撒在兩人的身上了。

　　Bucky嚇了一大跳，這才發現自己的雙手雙腳都纏住了Steve，他連忙鬆開，在下一瞬間看見自己幾乎被脫光時又趕緊拉過床上另一頭的棉被蓋住自己的下半身。

　　「我睡著了？」

　　Bucky本來想問是不是Steve把自己搬回家的，想想又覺得不太可能，多半還是自己走的，只是自己最後的印象還在舞池裡，在Steve拿著一張該死的兵單給自己的時候，怎麼回到公寓裡的一點印象都沒有，更不記得自己是怎麼脫光的。

　　「沒有，你像個混蛋一樣折騰，我差點就把你扔在外面了，喝點水吧。」

　　Steve被鬆開之後也沒有退開，只是再次把水湊了過來。

　　「我的衣服呢？」

　　「被我脫了，否則你明天就得穿皺的像紙屑的軍服去報到了」

　　Bucky意思意思的喝了兩口就搖頭示意不想再喝了，他的肚子裡還滿滿的都是酒，一點都不渴。平常他很少喝醉，他的酒量一直都不錯，但剛剛他坐在那裡等Steve時不知道為什麼就喝了很多，喝到超過他的酒量。而Steve也沒逼他，拿著杯子又走開了。

 

　　Bucky抓著被子，一時間有點茫然。

　　明天是他報到的日子，理論上來說他現在應該要回家收拾行李，他準備到一半的衣服還擺了滿床，但他現在卻坐在Steve的被窩裡，被脫的精光——好吧技術上來說還有一件內褲——全身上下都是Steve的味道。

　　Steve的味道聞起來就像是剛出爐的烤麵包加上青草的香味，偶爾混著淡淡的海潮氣息，聞起來非常令人安心的味道，從小時候就沒什麼變過，不管什麼時候他都能立刻認出這個味道，他太熟悉了。

 

　　但他現在聞著這個味道勃起了。

 

　　這不合理。Bucky慌張地想著，那可是Steve，是他認識一輩子的人，以前他們還常常為了省水一起洗澡，生病的時候也都是他給Steve擦澡，Steve身上有哪一寸他沒摸過的，對Steve起了反應什麼的這根本不可能……

　　Bucky絕望的發現，在回想到Steve瘦弱的腰線之後，他更硬了。

　　他臉頰發燙，不自在的地在床上又挪了一下身體，把手放到被子裡撐出了一點高度。棉被是夏天專用的，非常薄，如果順順地平貼在身上的話，立刻就會被發現雙腿中間的高聳，於是Bucky稍微駝了背，曲起腳來抱著腿坐著。

　　Steve走了回來，瘦弱的上半身上什麼都沒穿，下半身也只穿著一件內褲。

　　「你的衣服呢？」Bucky問，忍不住盯著Steve瘦弱的胸口看，那裡的皮膚乾癟的貼在肋骨上，讓一根一根的骨頭都被看的一清二楚。光裸的小腿上一根毛都沒有，略帶青的白色肌膚上光滑而乾淨。

　　「被你這渾球弄濕了，你忘啦？」Steve不在意地說，「跟你的衣服一起晾在浴室了。」

　　Bucky正想吶吶點頭，Steve卻走過來一把把他的被子掀了，靠著他爬上了床。

　　「睡過去一點。」Steve說，背對著Bucky躺下，拉過棉被的一角把自己蓋好。

　　Bucky仍然坐著，抓著棉被的一角，因此他清楚的看見Steve背後的蝴蝶骨像是即將振翅的羽翼，順著背一路往下延伸，延伸到腰間，最後消失在褲頭裡高聳翹起的臀部線條上。

 

　　他更硬了。

 

　　「等等，Steve，我，我還是去睡沙發吧。」他慌張地說，試圖爬下床又擔心自己動作太大壓到Steve，僵直著身體不敢亂動。

　　「為什麼？」Steve背對著他回答，沒有轉過來。

　　「我擔心我睡相不好，會把你踢下床……」

　　「你哪時候睡相不好過了。」

　　「我怕我擠到你……」

　　「床夠我們兩個睡的。

　　「我怕……」

　　「Buck你閉嘴躺好，我睏死了。是不是一定要拿個什麼東西堵著你的嘴你才能安靜？」

 

　　Bucky頓時安靜了下來，呆呆地望著天花板。天花板的燈泡明晃晃地亮著，他一直到燈泡的光線刺的他眼睛泛紅才發現燈根本沒關。

　　「Steve，燈沒關。」

　　「嗯，我知道。」

　　「不關燈嗎？」

　　他似乎聽見Steve忿忿地咒罵了一聲。Steve粗魯地下床走到牆邊，手一伸就把把亮得討厭的燈泡給關了。

　　房間裡頓時一片漆黑，Bucky感覺到床的一側凹了一下，應該是Steve回到床上，但Steve卻沒有躺下，只是坐著，肩膀輕輕地靠著他，沒有說話。

 

　　Bucky過了一陣子之後才慢慢適應黑暗的環境，窗外的燈火大部分都已經暗去，已經是深夜的時間，但仍然有幾戶亮著的燈光從窗外透進他們的房間，讓Bucky能夠漸漸適應黑暗。

　　他低頭，從他的角度只能看見Steve的一小塊側臉，金色的瀏海披散下來，把Steve的眼睛擋的結結實實，他分不出來Steve現在臉上是什麼樣的表情，但明顯察覺到有種微妙的氣氛橫在他們之間。

　　「Steve，你成功加入軍隊了，感覺開心嗎？」他輕聲地問。

　　「我當然開心，我的夢想實現了。」

　　「那你為什麼……」感覺起來不太好？

　　Bucky的問題終究沒問出口，他只是在黑暗中呆坐著，看著那一小塊白得發亮的側臉。街道上似乎有人經過，Bucky聽見吵嘴與咒罵，隱隱約約地在巷弄裡迴盪，回音淺淺的，像是黑暗中的影子，雖然存在，但當你想更仔細聽清楚時就消失了。

　　然後他聽見Steve微微吐了口氣，靠在他肩膀上的力道又更大了一點。柔軟的頭髮披在他的肩膀上，刺得他癢癢的，但他沒有掙扎，只是感受著那種稱不上是舒服的觸感。

　　Steve突然開口。

　　「我必須說，當這件事真正發生的時候，我覺得還是有點不一樣了。」像是在挑選措辭，Steve猶豫了一下才把話接著說了下去，「就像是你賽跑衝過終點後，那一瞬間你會很茫然，不知道該繼續跑下去或是停下來，我覺得我好像就是那樣。雖然知道這不過是個開始，但是……」

　　「緊張？」他問。

　　「或許吧。」Steve點點頭，沉默了片刻後又說，「更重要的是，我們這次會分開了。」

　　「Buck，我會想念你。」Steve轉頭看著他，抿著嘴露出略帶憂鬱的笑容。

　　他立刻感覺心裡最軟的地方被刺了一下，連忙伸手把Steve攬進懷裡。

　　「過來Stevie，抱一個。」

　　他們側過半個身體在床上坐著面對面的擁抱，他把下巴靠在Steve的肩膀上，細細的金髮散在他的臉頰上，他們上半身未著寸縷的貼在一起，肌膚相連的地方帶著薄薄的黏膩觸感。他頓時感覺有點燥熱，像是火焰從他們接觸的地方燃起，接著全都燒到臉上，但是他又不想太快放手，只想把懷裡瘦小的男孩抱得更緊一點。

 

　　他們即將要分別，而他再也不能保護他。

　　光是想到這裡，他就覺得心裡隱隱抽疼。

　　他把臉在Steve的氣味裡埋得更深一些，像是這樣就可以把Steve融進自己的身體裡，帶著去任何地方。

 

　　過沒多久他聽到Steve用著微妙的腔調開口。

　　「Buck……你頂到我了。」

　　他立刻彈了起來，慌張地放開Steve，臉上紅得不行。被子早就在他們擁抱的時候蹭掉了，就著窗外的光線他明顯看到自己的內褲下面高高撐起了帳篷，驕傲地展示著存在感。

　　「沒，沒關係，生理反應很正常的，而且你又喝了酒。」

　　他還沒開口道歉，Steve就把話接了過去，但是卻不願意正視他的眼睛，只是偏過頭看著牆角，像是那裡突然長出了一朵花。他清楚看見Steve側臉的表情無比正常，但散亂的金髮當中的耳根卻紅得像秋天的楓葉一樣。Steve用一種很不自然的姿勢坐著，雙手剛好擋在跨下前方。

　　他突然覺得酒勁全都湧了上來，薰得他的腦袋像是一團糨糊。

　　「Stevie，你……是不是也興奮起來了。」他鬼使神差地問了。

　　Steve顫抖了一下，沒有搖頭也沒有點頭。

　　「我幫你吧。」他像是被催眠一般喃喃說著，一邊緩緩把手往Steve的跨下伸了過去。

　　Steve沒有拒絕。

 

　　天花板上的樹影婆娑，隨著夜間的晚風搖動，燈影幢幢，窗戶並沒有關上，於是風輕易地就踏著輕輕的步伐帶著涼意進了房內，但卻吹不去室內的熱度。他們最後把內褲都扔了，踢到床底下去，兩人在床上滾在一起，把兩個同樣熱得發疼的部位靠在一起。

　　他輕輕地吹了下口哨。

　　「很久沒看到小Steve了，沒想到都長得這麼大了啊。」

　　「閉嘴，Buck。」

　　Steve靠在他的肩膀上喘著，濕熱的吐息不斷撲在他的肩膀上。他們面對面坐著，他的腳環住了Steve的腰，一隻手攬住Steve的肩膀，另一隻手把他們的分身貼在一起，輕輕地上下滑動。那裡已經濕的不像話，兩人的前端都不斷的吐出黏稠的液體，他不得不承認，Steve的本錢似乎還比他大上一點點。

　　Steve本來是抱住他的腰，但最後似乎是不耐煩他太過緩慢的速度，把兩隻手都加進上下擼動裡，Steve的動作太無序又僵硬，略帶粗暴的力道讓兩人都淺淺地倒抽了一口氣，但被粗魯拉扯抽動的疼痛反而帶來異樣的快感，令人更興奮了。

　　他喘著氣，感覺海潮的味道占了上風，讓他整個人暈陶陶的。

　　最後他們濺的對方滿手都是。

 

※

 

　　隨便在浴室輪流沖洗一下，當他們躺上床的時候外面的夜晚已經變成了最深的濃黑，再過幾個小時天就要亮了。略帶涼意的肌膚貼在一起，讓Bucky陷入昏昏欲睡的安適中。

　　「抱歉，我今天不該沒先問你，就邀那兩個女生來。」

　　酒意和睏倦混雜在一起，讓他想奮力睜開眼睛卻只把眼睛睜開了一條縫隙，感覺自己連話都說不完整。或許如果他沒這麼做的話，他們就可以度過更美好的一個晚上，就有可能……可能什麼呢？他感覺自己的思考漸漸陷入迷茫，答案漸漸消失在黑色的夢境裡。

　　「沒關係，我知道你是好意，只是我真的不需要。」Steve說，似乎正在輕輕撥著他的瀏海，「睡吧，天快要亮了。」

　　半夢半醒間，他聽見有一個人這麼說著，

　　「我說過，我只需要一個人就會滿足。」

 

 

５.

 

　　後來他跟Natasha就很常一起出任務。

　　Natasha，這位身手敏捷的女特工總是能在任務中給予他所有支援，小看她外貌的人總是被她兩三下撂倒，對她有部分了解的人自以為能夠小心提防，但Natasha總是輕而易舉地從那些人字裡行間洩漏出的蛛絲馬跡裡拼出完美的情報，她的訓練讓她非常擅長處理這個。而這樣有別於一般女性的強悍總是讓他想起另外一個名字，因此對她分外激賞。

　　這次因為必須要有人從外部破解指令的關係，因此Natasha並沒有跟著他們一同進入遊輪，此刻她正指示著他與其他人的前進路徑，必須在不引起大動靜的情況下確認所有可疑的房間。

　　『嘿，Steve，海水涼嗎？』

　　耳機那頭的她笑著問，聲音是略帶沙啞的磁性，他想Natasha大概是切到跟他專用的私人頻道了。

　　「還不錯。」他攀附在遊輪的外援，靠著手臂跟腳支撐，盾牌被他背在背上，防水緊身衣的功能優異，讓他身體仍是乾爽，只有臉上的面罩濕漉漉地朝外滴著水，「挺溫暖的，你也可以試試。」

　　初秋的夜晚海水絕對算不上溫暖，但是對於長年凍在冰裡的人來說，這樣的溫度已經是太宜人的享受了。

　　『不了，現在挺好的。』Natasha笑了聲，下一秒聲音立刻轉為冷酷，『服務生路過，十秒後翻上去。』

　　他默數，準確在十秒時翻進船內，恰好從背後把服務生一掌敲昏。他輕輕地把服務生放倒在地面，沒發出半點聲音。

　　『完美。』Natasha從駭進的監控攝影看見了一切。

　　「現在？」

　　『得爭分奪秒把燈關了，再一分四十秒那些可愛的傘兵就要降落到船的視線範圍內了，我可不希望他們在空中就被打成篩子。』

　　Natasha調了張立體的電子地圖到自己面前，在空中虛翻幾頁之後停下。地圖總共有十二層，她停在第三頁，上頭有數十個光點正在閃爍，有些正緩慢的移動。其中一個她伸手標註了星型圖樣，讓它閃著藍光。

　　『你在第三層，二十秒後，右、左、下、下、左、左，然後等待，沒問題？』

　　「右、左、下、下、左、左，明白。」

　　他的思緒立刻像是精密的碼表轉了起來，氣息跟心跳聲被降到最低，全身肌肉緊繃，像隻即將獵食的獅子等待捕食的前奏。耳機那端Natasha的聲音暫時斷了，只發出了微弱的電磁干擾音，應該是跳頻到另外一個頻道了。

　　他的視線情不自禁的對焦，像是透過瞄準鏡看著世界一樣。世界在他的眼前不斷縮小，縮小，最後縮小成能看清針尖上的色彩。

　　現在。

　　他躍出陰影，在遇見的第一個走廊右轉，接著左轉，面前不遠處是個工作人員用的樓梯，但是有一扇門阻隔著他，門上有著電子鎖。

　　但在他衝到門口的瞬間，門上的鎖從原本禁止通過的紅色轉為綠，他輕而易舉地推開門，大步跳下兩層樓後連續左轉兩次，在一個明顯陰暗的走廊瞬間放慢腳步。

　　他緊張地看著面前吹著口哨消失在走廊叉路的半個身影，等確定那個人真的沒發現他的蹤跡之後，他才貼牆蹲下把自己躲在牆角後。

　　「到了。」

　　『漂亮，比我想得更快一些。』那頭Natasha的聲音有些調侃，『快的讓我的計算差點失誤。』

　　他們很常這樣配合。Natasha能夠全面的分析每個巡邏點守衛的習慣路徑和監控攝影機的照射範圍，能夠在短暫的時間內替他指出一條在所有人的視線死角中的路，他只需要快速衝刺到達指定的地點就可以。

　　這次大概是小小的失誤。他衝得太快，差點讓那個人注意到他。

　　「我的錯？」

　　『好吧，這次怪我。』

　　「那當然。」他笑著說。

　　最後他成功地在幾個短暫的破碎時間裡，依照Natasha的指示，盡可能迅速避開所有人，到達了動力室。

　　動力室裡有兩個人。

　　『有武器，不是平民，三十秒。』Natasha說。

　　這幾乎等同於攻擊指令，他從門邊躍了出去。

　　對方有練過。

　　他在第一時間發現這件事，其中一人立刻從後腰拔出武器，他舉盾朝那人撞了過去，擋住槍擊，消音手槍射出的子彈打在盾上，敲出叮叮噹噹清脆的聲響，他忍不住勾起淺淺的微笑。接著他反手用盾敲下了他們手上的武器跟還沒來得及通話的對講機，一手接住槍，一腳把對講機採成碎片。

　　「抱歉，現在不是聊天的時間。」他笑。

　　剩下十五秒的時間。

　　像是被逼到極限，兩個人朝他衝了過來。

　　這樣簡單多了。

　　他閃過踢擊，隨手用槍托把其中一個人打昏，另一個人則是被他用盾牌撞到牆上，頭結結實實地在牆上敲了一下，滿臉脹紅頭上滲出鮮血，卻還沒失去意識。

　　「你是……」

　　「嗨，我也想打個招呼，但真的不是現在。」他說，給了對方下巴一拳。

　　這次那個人倒是真的昏過去了。

　　五秒，他跑到控制台的旁邊。

　　「Natasha，哪個？」

　　『右上角，紅色，按下去。』Natasha立刻回答。

　　他照做了。

　　整船的燈光瞬間暗下，船靜止在大海的中央，歌舞、音樂都停止了，隨之響起的是慌張的尖叫聲，男男女女都有。這艘船假藉的是遊輪的名義，因此船上除了那些負責走私的人之外，還有不少不知道內情的乘客搭乘，原本是想在船上度過一段美好的假期，說不定還會有場豔遇。

　　但現在看來這個假期被他們破壞了。

　　他的任務到這裡已經基本完成。

　　『嗨，帥哥，別忘了把隨身碟插進電腦裡。』

　　Natasha說，他這才想起來在他跳下船前，她給了他一個用防水封膜套著的隨身碟，就塞在他腰間的口袋裡，還刻意囑咐他別掉了。於是他摸著黑，花了點時間才在一片黑暗當中成功跟著Natasha的指示找到能夠插隨身碟的插孔。

　　當隨身碟插入後整艘船的燈都瞬間閃了一下。

　　『抓到你了，寶貝。』Natasha說，聲音非常快活。

　　「現在？」

　　『稍等……找到了，確實有槍枝的記錄。』Natasha說，聲音中帶著點不可置信，『足足254把，應該都在上層1131號房。』

　　「通知Fury跟其他人吧。」

　　『那你呢？』

　　他揹起盾，確認地上兩個人仍然昏迷，而且並不會太快清醒。

　　「我去那間房看看。」

　　『Cap，那間房沒有監視鏡頭，我看不見裡面的配置，不能確定安全。』

　　「放心，我不會有事。」

　　『好吧。』Natasha放棄勸阻，『隨身碟，記得幫我拔掉，我可不想留下把柄。』

　　『沒問題。』

 

※

 

　　他繞過了兩波前往動力室檢查狀況的普通船員，在黑暗中輕手輕腳的前進。船體的構造從第四層以上到第十三層大致上都相同，微弱的月光和他身上自備的手電筒就足以應付黑暗。

　　跳傘的小隊都應該順利登船了，他想，這次的小隊有足足十人，足夠應付所有特殊狀況，要是真的有麻煩，Natasha也會通知他。

　　他對於這次任務很在意。雖然任務說明近乎無懈可擊，挑不出什麼太大的毛病，但他隱隱覺得有些地方有著說不出地不對勁，尤其是那些走私槍枝，他可不覺得神盾局會對槍枝這麼用心，他知道他們在研究更厲害的東西。

　　因此，他特別想親眼看看這批軍火。

　　11樓。

　　還沒靠近1131號房，他就感覺到黑暗中有壓低的呼吸聲。

　　3個，不，4個，門後大概還有1個。

　　他從走廊拐角探出頭，藉著不太明亮的反光，看出了陰影裡的幾個身影輪廓，盤算著自己必須花多短的時間把這裡的人全部打倒。

　　『需要幫忙？』Natasha的聲音從耳機裡響起。

　　「不。」

　　在開口回答的瞬間他衝了出去，在那些人因為黑暗而無法確定聲音從何方來，舉著槍猶豫時，他已經乾淨俐落地把他們全部放倒，他們甚至還來不及開一槍。

　　「我沒問題。」

　　『很顯然。』Natasha回應，『國安局的人上船還需要十分鐘。』

　　「明白了。」

　　他在黑暗中前進，用手電筒照著金屬製的門牌號碼。反光的金屬有些刺眼，在黑暗的牆面上反射出一塊塊光斑，隨著光線移動剝離而晃動著。

　　1129、1130、1131，找到了。

　　11層已經是相對高級的房間，艙門做的很堅固，看起來不太容易踹開。而這時他可以明顯聽到房裡還有一個人，靠得離門很近。他猶豫了一下，最後轉身離開。

　　聽到腳步聲從房門口離開，在房裡的人在門口站了一會兒，接著慢慢鬆下心來。正當那人把槍插回槍套，想在沙發上坐下來休息時，身後突然傳來玻璃破碎的聲響，接著那人感覺腦門一陣劇痛，就不省人事。

　　「也沒有想像中高。」他自言自語地說著，拍了拍手上的灰塵。

　　他刻意繞到樓上對應號碼的1231房，翻到船外從窗戶跳了進來。

 

　　在躍出去的那一瞬間，腳下黑沉沉的海面不知為何讓他突然想起冬季的雪地，火車的鐵軌架在兩座山當中，距離地面很遠很遠，雪花飄落地好似沒有重量，白茫茫地刺痛眼睛，同樣都看不見盡頭，往深淵的墜落。

　　然而他落地了。

 

　　房間裡很普通，跟樓上沒有人居住的那間並沒有什麼不同，他在房間裡走著，翻開床頭和櫃子，卻沒找到任何一把槍。直到他打開浴室，被一個巨大地嚇人的鐵櫃佔住全部視線。

　　鐵櫃橫躺在地面，佔據了整個浴室，大約是1.5個人寬，高度剛好到他腰間。遠一點的浴缸裡堆著黑沉沉的槍，應該有數十把。他用手電筒照著銀白色的鐵櫃，瞬間亮起的反射光讓他頓時刺的睜不開眼，好不容易才適應。鐵櫃的外表看起來使用多次，有著磨損與刮傷，上頭還有一個巴掌大的玻璃罩，霧濛濛地讓人看不清楚裡頭。

　　不像是裝槍的櫃子，反而更像是……

　　像是棺材。

　　他感覺到自己似乎找到了什麼沒想過的東西。

　　當他下意識地低下頭，試圖從玻璃罩看清裡頭，卻聽到子彈從他耳間呼嘯而過。

　　他與危險幾乎擦身而過，背脊與頭皮發涼的感覺讓他立刻抓起背上的盾轉身，但回過頭除了被風吹開的窗簾之外，什麼都沒看見。

　　狙擊手。

　　他立刻確定，這種打一槍就換一個位置的風格他太熟悉了，這也意味著在狙擊手找到新的射擊點之前他有一些時間。

　　他往牆上看去，那裡有一個圓形的彈孔鑲在上頭，彈孔離他很近，如果他剛剛沒低頭就會準確地命中他的眉心。

　　他猶豫了一下之後接通了Natasha的通訊。

　　「我遇到狙擊手。」

　　『需要支援？可以派兩個人過去，甲板上的壓制挺順利的。』

　　「不用……但他很強，我幾乎沒注意到他的氣息。」

　　強得甚至讓他感到戰慄，像是死神就站在他的身後，隨時準備舉起鐮刀。

　　『Cap，先跟其他人會合吧。』Natasha說，『只要再五分鐘事情就結束了。』

 

※

 

　　五分鐘後，遠處的燈光和鳴笛響起，數艘船包圍了這艘遊輪，他們的任務完美的結束。

　　他帶著小隊員徹底的搜索了整艘船上的所有人，卻沒有找到任何一個讓他有相同戰慄感覺的人。最後他不死心的試圖從狙擊點反推出任何可能的線索，在繞完整艘船之後他確定了一個位置。

　　「這裡，這是狙擊點。」

　　他停在船舷側面的一個點，那裡非常勉強的可以看到1131房的窗戶，但角度並不正確。

　　「這個位置？感覺應該沒有辦法吧？被擋住了。」

　　他小隊裡的狙擊手抓著槍來同樣的位置試著瞄準，但是很快就搖搖頭表示放棄。

　　於是他抓著欄杆把自己甩到船外，單手懸掛著欄杆，腳往船身蹬去，把自己向外撐成三角形，另一手平舉著狙擊槍。

　　「這樣位置就剛好了。」這個姿勢他能清楚的看到房間內的動靜，就連浴室內的鐵櫃都看的一清二楚。

　　「不可能吧，那時是全黑的情況下，這個距離超過500公尺了。」

　　小隊員們幾乎每個人都瞠目結舌的看著他示範的動作，卻沒有人想試試看，他們深知要保持那樣的姿勢狙擊根本是不可能的事，光單手狙擊就會讓精準度下降的厲害，何況是把自己懸掛在距離海面數十公尺的高空的情況。

　　「可能。」

　　他非常確定，因為他知道有人辦的到。

 

　　確認找不到任何關於狙擊手的線索之後，他沒有留下來看那些收繳過程，只是帶著隊員回到飛機上，離開了黑暗的大海。

　　當他回到神盾局，Natasha早就在停機棚等著他們了。

　　「歡迎回來。」Natasha說，她柔順的直髮被氣流擾亂，在空中畫出完美的弧度跟香氣。

　　他跳下飛機，把隨身碟還給Natasha時，他突然的問了一句。

　　「Natasha，你有看見那個鐵櫃嗎？」

　　「什麼鐵櫃？」

　　「1137號房裡的。」

　　離開那間房之前，他不經意地摸了下那個鐵櫃，隨即被冰冷震懾。那像是從西伯利亞的冰層裡打撈起來，上頭仍沾著厚厚的霜雪，他現在彷彿還能感受到指尖的寒意，冰冷的如同附骨之蛆。

　　「我還沒收到完整的任務回報，鐵櫃怎麼了嗎？」

　　Natasha蹙著眉頭問，斷電之後她就無法準確監控船上的情況，只能靠衛星跟其他訊息來判斷，而當國安局來之後，為了避免被發現她也沒有再次入侵那艘船的防衛系統，所以並沒有注意到鐵櫃一類的事情。

　　「……沒什麼，只是有點在意。」

　　他說。

 

 

６.

 

　　戰場跟Bucky想像中的很不一樣。

　　原本的軍隊裡，他們每天要做的事情就是操練，從清晨天還沒亮的時候就被叫醒，接著是慘無人道的體能訓練、鍛鍊、磨練，直到把他們操的累得跟狗一樣，連手指都幾乎快要舉不起來之後，接下來才是實彈訓練。

　　後方物資緊俏，所以能夠用的子彈就那麼多。那些軍需官恨不得他們訓練的時候可以把一個子彈掰開成兩個來用，誰要是打空了，隔天大概連彈夾都摸不到。不過Bucky例外，他就算閉著眼睛也從來沒讓自己的彈孔離開靶心一絲一毫。

　　但戰場上不同。

　　他們挾帶了強大的火力來到前線，武器補給幾乎源源不絕，但除此之外都糟透了。

　　難睡的床、潮濕的帳篷、詭異的天氣，最糟糕的就是他們的食物。套句某人說過的話，那些口糧簡直活像是英國食品。

　　Bucky很快的就學會如何在不被發現的情況下給那些難吃的軍用口糧增加風味，比方說來一隻烤的香噴噴的野兔或是鹿肉，在火上烤得一咬就幾乎化開嘴唇。

　　當然他也會順帶練練手——他的子彈總是瞄準獵物的眼睛直穿而過，甚至不會傷到一丁點皮毛，那些皮毛能夠高價賣給當地居民。雖然有更多美國大兵直接拿武器和當地居民換酒或是其他物資，但Bucky從來不那麼做。

　　或許我可以弄條兔毛圍巾什麼的寄回去給Steve。Bucky心想，想像灰白色的圍巾把Steve整個脖子牢牢包住，讓那張總是發冷的臉頰被溫暖的觸感包圍。

　　像個可愛的小女孩。Bucky偷偷地彎起嘴角。

　　他很常想起Steve，想起他們共度的那些時間，暖色的陽光照在Steve的金髮上，畫筆沙沙地在紙上磨蹭的聲響。他媽媽在偶爾經濟情況好的時候，會在下午時為他們烤上一個派，蘋果、藍莓、李子，什麼口味都有。就算當他們沒有那麼寬裕的時候，她也會為他們兩人一人煎一顆太陽蛋，滿足的看著他們吃下。

　　Steve總是不太習慣那樣的好意，但Bucky知道他在親戚家過得並不是那麼好。自從八歲他媽媽離開之後他總是短暫的被放在各個親戚家裡，總是無法停留太久，但幸好總是沒有離開布魯克林太遠，Bucky總能找的到他，把他帶回自己家過一夜。當Steve攢足了錢立刻搬出來之後，那個破舊的小公寓簡直就變成了Bucky的第二個家。

　　當然還有那個晚上。

　　Bucky不斷不斷的回想起那個晚上。

 

※

 

　　他們早上醒來的時候都很鎮定，或許是因為Bucky的火車時間太早了，所以也沒有太多時間讓他們害羞或是想些別的。Bucky並不確定自己最後是哪時候睡著的，他總覺得自己睡前似乎模模糊糊聽見Steve說了什麼，但仔細回想卻只剩下黑色卻微甜的夢境滋味纏繞在舌尖。

　　那天他們睡得有點太晚，所以Steve幾乎是一睜開眼就慌張地從床上彈起來，當Bucky還有點茫然的地抓亂自己的頭髮時Steve就已經跑進浴室把Bucky的軍服拿出來，雖然還有點皺，但是潑了點水曬了一晚之後那看起來還是挺像樣的。

　　「幾點了？」Bucky混亂的問。

　　「你十五分鐘內要到車站。」

　　Steve一說完Bucky就罵了句髒話，一把掀開纏在腰上的被子，沒管自己露出來的屁股，迅速抓過落在地上的內褲和Steve手上的衣服，慌張的把那些東西全部套到自己身上。

　　花了幾十秒就整裝完畢的Bucky正準備打開大門時卻像是想到什麼似的又折回Steve面前，當Steve正打算提醒Bucky時間時，整個人就被一把抱住。

　　「我走了。」Bucky的聲音悶在Steve的肩膀。

　　「小心點。」

　　「你也是。」Bucky笑著戴上軍帽，「戰場見，Punk。」

　　「你也是，Jerk。」

 

※

 

　　Bucky有時候會忍不住笑，當他想到Steve和自己說的最後一句話有可能是髒話的時候。他想過自己的葬禮，墓碑上用方正的字體刻著名字，或許還有一句墓誌銘。

　　Jerk。Bucky覺得這當作墓誌銘聽起來簡直太不錯了。

　　只有Jerk才會在酒醉之後對自己最要好的朋友做出那些事情，甚至每次回想起來的時候都興奮得不能自己。但Bucky總是無法忍耐地去想，回憶那個夜晚的每分每秒，希望那個夜晚能夠持續再久一點。

　　那些暴躁最後都變成一發發子彈打在敵人身上。彈無虛發的精準手藝和總是有香噴噴的食物的營火，很快的就讓Bucky在軍隊裡如魚得水，不管什麼國家的人都愛這個笑容甜蜜的男孩。Bucky的火堆周圍越來越多人，由於他們的盟軍由英國跟加拿大人組成，還有一些其他國家甚至是Bucky根本沒有聽過的名字，他們搭著肩歌唱，在夜晚用不同的語言唱著同一首歌。

　　Bucky跟著那些人學了好幾種語言，意外的發現不管哪種繞口的腔調，自己都只需要幾週就可以靈活的運用，連腔調都被稱讚維妙維肖，甚至在前方運送回來幾個德國俘虜時，Bucky都和對方混了個臉熟，輕易地把德語學了八九成。

　　很快的他就成了能用最多種語言罵同一句髒話的小子。

　　「你應該去當個翻譯官什麼的，至少不用在這裡。」有的時候有些人會這樣說。

　　「我可不想離開我的甜心。」Bucky總是這樣回答，笑著摸他的槍，「何況我要是不在，你們上哪找這麼厲害的狙擊手啊？晚餐還想不想加菜了？」

　　火堆旁總是一陣哄笑。

 

　　但Bucky自己其實有時候也搞不清楚。

　　一開始從軍的熱情很快就被鮮血與現實澆熄，當習慣把生命量化後，機器似精準扣下版機時根本不會意識到那些子彈都是一條條的人命。，Bucky發現自己並不害怕那些死亡，但他恐懼漸漸對奪去生命無動於衷的自己，那有時候甚至會讓他做惡夢。

　　後來他就覺得自己或許只是在等待。

　　等待一個不切實際的夢想。

 

※

 

　　除了枯燥無味的行軍與攻佔據點之外，其實大多數的時間他們是閒著的。討論戰術這種事情輪不到Bucky他們這種小兵。他們只需要聽令行事，在適當的時候奪下每一個據點就可以了。

　　一開始很輕鬆，他們面對的總是已經攻占完畢的據點，他們只需要打掃，巡邏，守夜，槍聲總是零零落落的，很少發生什麼意外。

　　但隨著戰線深入，戰場的真實感開始變得明顯。

　　軍隊的人數開始減少，但很快的總會有新人補上。每次任務結束後，那些布滿血汙的熟悉面孔總是會又少了幾張。有的時候那些人蓋著白布回來，一車一車被運走；但後來更多時候回來的都是不完整的、零碎的裝在袋子裡的；最後早上還好好說過話的人，下午可能只剩一塊帶血的軍牌。

　　當那些時候，Bucky總會發呆似的握著自己的兩塊軍牌，他不會因為他們的死亡難過，因為那是他們的選擇，但他仍然會覺得遺憾。

　　他的軍牌比別人多了一塊，多的是他用好不容易弄來的幾塊巧克力換到的，一塊印著的名字是James Buchanan Barnes，另一塊則印著Steve Rogers。他在脖子上掛著兩人份的重量，塞在衣服裡，放在離心臟最近的位置，直到體溫把那兩塊鐵片熨得發燙。

　　「女朋友的名字？」他的戰友指著牌子對Bucky擠擠眼睛。

　　「去你的。」Bucky大笑，用手擋住對方的視線，「是重要的人。」

　　「喔少來了，看看你的小表情，那可是戀愛的臉，要我說你就該給她一個吻！」

　　Bucky只是曖昧的笑，舉起酒杯一飲而盡。

　　誰叫那聽起來是個美妙的主意。Bucky想。

 

　　他們偶爾會有假期，總有人會呼朋引伴去當地的小酒館，但只要Bucky出現在那裡，露出帶點邪惡的微笑，整個酒館的姑娘都會嬌笑著靠在他的身邊，試圖在他的面頰上落下幾個比巧克力更甜蜜的親吻。

　　「誰又把Bucky帶來了！還想不想泡妞了！」

　　「抱歉寶貝，或許那是因為我長得比你們帥？」Bucky總是這麼笑。

　　看著戰友爆粗口大概是在枯燥的戰場上唯一有趣的事了。

 

　　Bucky所在的那隻小隊成績一直不錯，死的人總是比較少，也每每都能完成任務，戰功彪炳的結果就是他們接到的任務也越來越難。某一次，他們接到命令要去對某個軍營進行一次突襲。

　　他們以為那只是一次普通的突襲。

　　他們甚至在路上還輕鬆的聊著結束後要去哪個地方放鬆，哪個酒館的姑娘漂亮，哪家的酒滲的水最少，Bucky悠哉地聽，熟練地用三種語言講一些只有他們懂得黑話或是葷段子，逗得大家大樂，甚至被長官狠狠瞪了幾眼。

　　但當目標地點裡衝出來的每個敵軍手上拿著的武器發著藍光，明顯不是他們熟知的任何一種科技時，Bucky就知道這次大概是在劫難逃了。

　　他在那瞬間想起了Steve，想到那個擁抱，那個夜晚。

　　如果時間停在那時候多好。

 

 

７.

 

　　後來他也忘了船上那個鐵櫃的事。

　　畢竟紐約被外星人入侵實在是一件太衝擊想像的事情，其他的事情順理成章就被他拋在腦後，他以為他在這個年代已經做好了足夠的心理準備，不會再被任何東西嚇到，殊不知事情沒有最誇張只有更誇張。

　　「你們老實說，這七十年其實外星人已經入侵很多次了對吧。」

　　在打倒一波齊塔瑞軍隊，稍微能喘口氣的時候，他忍不住對著通訊器另外一邊的隊友喊著，「為什麼從來沒有人告訴我『嘿，你該去看個什麼，裡面有告訴你外星人入侵該如何應對。』之類的啊？」

　　『嗨，冷靜點老冰棍，我承認在這件事上我們真的是第一次好嗎？』Tony輕佻的聲音從線路那頭傳來，還混雜有某種奇特黏膩的聲響，『Jar，記得提醒我要做一套對外星人專用MK，這套防水但換氣系統不夠好，我現在還能聞到那怪物肚子裡的味道。』

　　『As you wish,Sir.』

　　Jarvis的聲音從鎧甲內的廣播傳出，冷靜地像是Tony剛剛不過只是說一句『端一杯咖啡過來』之類的話。

　　『至少這裡很通風，我還記得某一次Nat和我一起執行任務，我們被堵在一個密閉的垃圾場的……』

　　Clint話說到一半就被Natasha打斷。

　　『紳士們，我已經夠倒胃口了，請不要分享那些噁心的訊息，否則我不能擔保我會不會把這把權杖插到誰的小腦袋瓜裡。』

　　Natasha正拿著權杖，困擾地繞著那個正在對天空輸出宇宙魔方能量的裝置敲打。

　　「所以有人知道那個洞該怎麼關上了嗎？」

　　他問，順手把盾牌扔出去幹掉了幾個外星怪。

　　『我真希望你能問些更有建設性的問題。』Tony一如往常地譏諷回應。

　　『不如我們把大廈整個炸掉吧，或許失去支撐點那種機器就會自動關閉，你知道的，類似保護程式那樣。』弓箭用完的Clint終於拿起來比較實用一點的武器，像是大口徑的槍或是其他東西。

　　『不好意思，那是「我」的大廈，要炸之前先徵求一下主人的意見可以嗎？』Tony立刻回答，能量砲的聲音密集不斷。

　　「還是你有更好的辦法？」

　　他問，而Tony頓時不說話了。

　　「很好，聯絡Banner跟Thor來客串一把拆遷大隊吧。」他擦了擦面罩下透出的汗水，激烈的戰鬥讓他的面頰跟嘴唇都透著紅，「誰能聯絡到他們？」

　　『……』

　　通訊器立刻不友善地沉默了下來，他立刻想起那兩個傢伙一個身體比例根本不可能戴得住對他來說過小的耳機，另一個雖然能好好帶著，但是在高壓的電流下，大概所有電子產品都會被電壞。

　　「早該猜到的，Tony你能找到他們在哪嗎？」

　　『喔當然可以，等我解決完我背後兩隻大的跟航空母艦一樣的怪物，之後如果還活著的話當然可以幫Captain America找。』

　　『我最後一次看到他們的時候Thor似乎在第四大街那邊。』

　　「謝了，Barton。」

　　直接無視了Tony的垃圾話，他舉著盾就往第四大街的地方跑。

 

※

 

　　街上斷垣殘壁，到處都有血跡和爆炸的殘骸，他跳過那些鋼筋水泥塊，翻過被壓扁的汽車與小餐車，一路小跑著往第四大街的方向前進。唯一令他慶幸的，是剛才那些警察似乎有好好聽從指揮把戰鬥的範圍全都拉了封鎖線，所以路上沒幾個人，應該是都被疏散了。

　　但他在某次縱躍時突然聽到哭聲。

　　很細微，不過血清改造過的聽力仍聽得一清二楚。

　　他立刻停步，沿著聲音找去，最後在一個瓦礫堆中找到源頭。

　　那是一個傾斜倒塌的牆壁，下方壓著一台汽車，車體撐住了牆頭，讓車和牆根中間形成了一個夾角，成了一個僅能容下大人半個身軀的空間。他在其中看到一抹金色的影子，哭聲就是從那裡傳出。

　　他在牆邊蹲下，小心翼翼不碰到任何東西。

　　「嘿，孩子，你還好嗎？」

　　他問，立刻聽到哭聲停止，換上了一個仍帶著哭腔的幼小男孩嗓音。

　　「我……我的腳，好痛。」

　　「嘿，看我，你看的見我嗎？你的腳被壓住了嗎？能爬出來嗎？」

　　他看見那抹金黃淺淺的動了一下，接著縫隙中出現了一小塊藍天，是一對藍眼珠。陽光剛好從縫隙穿過，讓他可以清楚的看見眼裡折射的光彩。

　　「不，不行，嗚……腳被，車子壓住了。」

　　他立刻確認了男孩目前的狀況。男孩應該是背靠著牆，腳被車子的某個部分壓住所以無法掙脫，他衡量了即將被壓散架，已經發出令人牙酸的聲響的汽車，跟裂紋滿布，看起來一擊就會讓它碎成粉塊的牆壁，最後下了個決定。

　　「孩子，聽著，等等我會把車子抬起來，這可能會讓你有點痛，但你要把腳抽出來，努力爬得離我近一點，行嗎？」

　　那孩子含含糊糊的回了一聲，他聽不出來內容，但是時間已經非常緊迫，於是他毫不猶豫的就走過去把車子抬起了一角。牆面的土石立刻鬆動，他的角度無法看清那孩子的動作，只能祈禱他的動作夠快，一邊騰出一隻手往那個縫隙伸去。

　　「抓住我的手！」

　　在那個瞬間，在他的掌心感受到纖細的手指觸感的瞬間，他立刻緊緊抓住那隻手，像是抓住一個曾經碎裂的夢境，緊得幾乎要把那隻手捏斷，接著他一把把男孩從縫隙拉出，同時扔下了汽車。

　　汽車跟牆在他們的身後同時碎成粉塊。

　　「你沒事吧？」

　　他低頭看著自己懷裡抱著的男孩，男孩大約八、九歲，雖然大部分都被塵土遮蓋，但他仍然能看出男孩有著一頭耀眼的金髮和奶白色的皮膚，藍色的大眼睛裡此刻泛著淚水，卻倔強撐著不讓眼淚流下。

　　「沒事。」男孩說，咬著嘴唇。

　　他對這樣的表情太熟悉了，熟悉到呼吸胸腔都會痛的地步。他眼睛一熱，連忙低頭檢查著男孩的腳。

　　「幸好，只是點挫傷，不礙事。你叫什麼名字？」

　　他抬頭，對上天藍色的眼睛頓時愣住了。

　　『我叫Steve。』他彷彿聽見有個聲音這麼說。同樣弱小的身體，同樣的年紀，同樣是就算受傷也不願意表現出來的個性，小小的身體卻藏著整個世界的勇氣。

　　他幾乎要摸上那張熟悉的臉。

 

※

 

　　男孩叫什麼名字，最後說了什麼他都不記得了，他只知道自己終究強自鎮定的指引男孩避難的方向，就快速繼續往第四大街的方向跑去。

　　他確實找到了Thor，但在兩人回到隊員身邊，打算拆掉Stark大廈之前，核彈就來了。

　　核彈來得太過倉促，讓整個復仇者都精神緊繃，如臨大敵。幸虧Dr.Selvig醒來的夠快，讓他們明白如何把天空上的宇宙傳送門關閉，也幸虧Dr.Selvig醒來的太慢，沒有讓他們在核彈到達前就先關閉傳送門。

　　但在Tony把核彈送進宇宙傳送門，卻遲遲沒有再次現身之後，他最終還是做了選擇。

　　「關上門。」他對著Natasha說。

　　「但是……」

　　「關上。」

　　看著天空上的傳送門漸漸縮小，他感覺那個下達冷酷命令的人彷彿不是自己，而是一個更崇高的，名為Captain America的意志，捍衛著自由以及美國，如同鋼鐵一般的意志。

　　幸好，在最後一瞬間，Tony神蹟般回到了這個世界。

　　一切都是不幸中的大幸。

 

　　最後，當他們坐在Tony推薦的沙威瑪店，一行人圍著破舊的桌子吃著沙威瑪時，他看著那個形狀和熱狗麵包有些雷同的食物，忍不住想起了從前。

　　那一次康尼島的短暫出遊，雲霄飛車、射擊遊戲跟娃娃，木製的車廂行駛在高空的鐵軌，發出規律地喀答聲響，垂直降落的速度把他們的肺和尖叫都顛了出來。還有最後兩個人連車錢都不夠，跳上冷凍車的後頭，躲著寒風你一口我一口分著一份熱狗，看著在夜裡亮起金黃色的樂園漸漸離他們遠去。

　　熱狗麵包的番茄醬和酸黃瓜醬味道混雜在一起，Steve很喜歡那個味道，吃得黏稠的醬汁都凌亂的沾在他的唇邊，形成不太均勻的暗紅色痕跡。Bucky並不是太喜歡那個味道，但是大概是把Steve拖上雲霄飛車的一點點愧疚，讓他方才由得Steve把那個麵包弄成一團混亂。他們坐在晃蕩的車尾，在每次Steve把麵包遞過來時，Bucky就對著對方的齒痕咬下一口。

　　那時他們都還很小。

　　「不合胃口嗎？」Natasha注意到他的神色不太對勁，低低的問了一句。

　　「對於老人來說太刺激了嗎？」Tony問，但語氣卻很溫和。大概是剛剛面臨過死亡般的衝擊，他的表情柔和了很多，不再咄咄逼人。

　　「不。」他說，咬了一口，讓混雜的醬汁跟鐵板的香氣充斥在他鼻間，「其實……我挺喜歡這類食物的。」

　　從以前，就很喜歡。

　　「再來一份！」Thor大笑，把沙威瑪吃剩的紙袋往地上一扔。

　　他們放鬆地吃著，加了點啤酒跟氣泡似地興奮在氣氛裡，高聲談笑，像是已經把世界差點要毀滅的陰影拋在腦後，像是他們真的能解決所有事情那樣。他溫和地處在他們中間，時不時用些老派的言論逗得他們發笑。

 

　　身為他們其中唯一的女性又是善於分析的特工，Natasha終究還是覺得有些不對勁。於是在他們陸續走出店門口，等著Jarvis副駕駛開著飛機來接應時，走在最後伸手攔住了他。

　　「Steve，說真的，你還好嗎？」

　　他本來想一如往常地笑笑，卻發現嘴角的線條已經僵化地不可思議，於是最後只扯出了一個Captain America式的笑容。

　　「沒事，大概是被冰了太久。」

　　他只是有點覺得累了。

　　Natasha的眼睛一直盯著他，試圖在他臉上發現任何線索，但最後仍然什麼都沒有發現。

　　他的臉戴著七十年的霜雪面具。

 

※

 

　　幾天後，在目送Thor帶著Loki離開後，其他人都回到了他們的正常生活。Clint和Natasha一如往常作為特工，在世界各地出著任務；Tony把Dr.Banner帶回了Stark大廈住了幾天，一邊研究那些魔方的數據，順便一起改建了大廈，重新給了它一個名字。

　　 復仇者大廈。

　　這名字總忍不住讓他發笑。

　　他們究竟能對誰復仇呢。那些穿越空間，四處毀滅世界的的外星人？總是把武器賣給恐怖份子，讓他們的武裝總是一年比一年更強的軍火販？或是曾經迫害過不知道多少家庭的納粹殘黨？又或是，已經消失在歷史裡的Hydra？

 

 

８.

 

　　那些拿著發出藍光的奇怪武器的人並沒有殺了Bucky他們。

　　他們被團團包圍，仍存活的人被示意放下武器，而那些試圖舉起槍反抗的人都被一束束藍色的光芒擊成灰燼，連個影子都沒留下。有些人逃走了，Bucky聽到追擊的槍聲，但大部分的人都被留在這裡，足足上百個。

　　很快的，先是第一把槍落地，接著第二把，第三把，最後武器撞擊地面的聲響接連地像是短暫的驟雨聲。

　　「怎麼辦？」

　　Bucky聽到身邊有個聲音問，他轉頭，對上一張染著焦慮的臉。

　　那張臉屬於一個剛補進隊伍不久的新兵，吃飯時Bucky見過幾次，時常神采飛揚地咧著嘴角。但現在那張臉神色緊張雙脣發白，雙手顫抖著，額頭上冒出點點冷汗，Bucky幾乎可以清晰地聽到他的牙齒互相撞擊的聲音。

　　Bucky定定地看著他，先是看到了他眼裡的驚懼與害怕，接著才看見自己的倒影。

　　從倒影中，Bucky這才發現，原來他的表情同樣僵硬死板，帶著黑色的絕望，他根本不像自己想像中冷靜。他手裡原本緊扣的板機緩緩鬆開，臉上掛上了苦笑。

　　「投降吧。」Bucky把他的槍，他的甜心拋在地上，槍管被濺上淺淺的泥土，落地只發出一聲輕響，卻沉重的宛如天際的雷鳴，「投降才有逃出去的希望。」

　　「我們能逃出去嗎？」

　　「會的。」Bucky回頭看了一下綠得看不見盡頭的來路，「我們會的。」

　　他想再看到他的Steve。

　　他們被俘虜到對方營地裡。

　　Bucky注意到這似乎是個正在轉移的據點，到處都是凌亂散落的物資，一箱一箱隨便靠著營帳放著，不停的有貨車的聲音開動開遠。他們被迫在一處空地蹲成一圈，雙手都背在頭後，那些拿著武器的人顧著他們，眼神裡染著瘋狂的熱情。

　　異樣的詭異瀰漫四周，Bucky只能全身繃緊提高警覺，沒過多久就聽到一串模糊不清的德語從遠處傳來。

　　「……Schmidt閣下……新抓到一批士兵。」

　　「把他們帶到克羅伊茨貝格，那裡需要……實驗。」

　　還來不及蒐集更多的情報，就有人拿著繩索走了過來。他們每個人都被緊緊綁住，接著像是行李一樣被粗暴的推上一台貨車，沙丁魚罐頭似的層層疊疊的擠在一起。

　　「他們要把我們帶去哪裡？」有人小聲地問。

　　Bucky沒有說話。

　　那個陌生的地名在Bucky的舌尖顫動，他確定自己一定至少聽說過一次這個名字，但那會是在哪呢？他絞盡腦汁的回想任何可能的情景，他記得那是在一個陰暗的、沒有光線的地方，氣味混濁而難聞，血腥味與穢物的味道混在一起。

　　對了，那個德國戰俘。

　　那個德國人提過一次，他的家在日耳曼尼亞，在上次的轟炸裡千瘡百孔，他們的紀念碑被炸個粉碎，就在最高的十字山上。

　　「柏林。」Bucky輕輕的說，「他們要帶我們去柏林的十字山。」

　　他們將橫越大半個德國。

 

※

 

　　接著是數十個小時痛苦而沒有盡頭的旅程。狹小的車廂裡擠了太多的人，每當車子顛簸，他們就像是一袋馬鈴薯，即使只是互相撞擊也能在彼此的身上造成疼痛的凹痕，數十個大男人融合在一起的味道可怕地嚇人，但沒有人在意，他們的心思都被移動的旅程囚禁了。

　　幸好的一點是，每過四個小時，車子便會停下。

　　他們會被全部趕下車，像是畜生一樣輪流去處理生理情況，或是獲得一些糟糕，但足以果腹的食物。偶爾Bucky會聽到輕響，那是藍色的武器發射時發出的滋鳴聲，接著他們的空間就會變得寬廣一點。

　　絕望又灰暗的氣氛充斥在他們中間，讓他們每個人的臉上都染上了死氣。即使他們仍然活著，但沒有什麼比看著自己一步一步離死亡更近更能令人瘋狂的事了。

　　在第三次下車時，Bucky注意到那個輕響連續響了幾聲，甚至遠遠的傳來斥罵聲，近乎瘋狂的語調。

　　Bucky舔了舔唇，他的嘴唇已經因為缺水乾裂嘗起來有淡淡的鐵鏽味，喉嚨也像是火燒一般的嘶啞，幾乎要沒辦法把那些乾硬的乾糧吞進嘴裡，但他仍然吃著，用力的把那些食物的碎片嚼成粉塊，和著口水奮力一口一口的吞著。

　　他不能理解那些破碎的德語想表達什麼，但是食物和休息很明顯的表明這些敵人的意思：他們不希望我們死。

　　那麼他就會活著，想盡辦法活著。

 

　　「你們應該慶幸。」趁著看守的人不注意，Bucky突然輕聲的說。

　　「慶幸什麼？我們等等才會死嗎？」有個老兵沒好氣地說，狠狠瞪了Bucky一眼。

　　「慶幸這個。」Bucky晃了晃手上的軍用乾糧。

　　「慶幸他們不想餓死我們？」另外一個聲音問。

　　Bucky挑挑眉，「慶幸這不是英國做的。」

　　眾人愣了一下，有種陌生卻很熟悉的滋味在他們嘴角邊跳著，是幾個小時之前他們還記得，這幾個小時卻突然被他們拋到世界的盡頭的滋味。他們情不自禁嘴角上揚，眼裡的死氣和絕望散去了一點。

　　他們不能再多說什麼，因為看守的人走回來了，帶著憤怒的神色。

　　但事情至少有了點不一樣的變化。雖然他們仍然被綁著，悲慘的依舊身為戰俘，等待著他們的未來可能非常糟糕，甚至糟糕也不足以形容，但他們看向Bucky的眼裡都閃著跟方才不同的神采，那是淡淡的感激和希望。

　　Bucky鬆了一口氣，他們不能絕望。

　　他不能放棄希望。

 

※

 

　　將近兩天的旅程，當車子緩緩停下，遮蓋著全車的棚蓋被拉開，他們模模糊糊地睜開眼睛時，看見的是不見天日的昏暗環境。

　　像是個工廠。Bucky心想，打量著那些裸露在外的管線與器具，或許是佔領了某家工廠改造而成的基地，他慢慢跟著那些士兵粗暴的命令爬下車，一串一串的被繩子牽著，往更黑的隧道帶去。

　　四周並不是很冷，或許是因為這裡連個窗戶都沒有，各式各樣被悶住的味道衝入他們的鼻腔，令人作嘔。沒過多久，在經過兩道向下的樓梯後，一整條走廊旁的牢房出現在他們面前。那些士兵拿著武器，把他們每十人分作一批，壓進鐵柵欄後的牢房裡。

　　那些鐵柵欄裡有的已經有人，面黃肌瘦的倒在地面，暫時還沒死去，但距離死亡大概只有一線之隔。Bucky盡量觀察著四周，試圖尋找任何能逃出去的漏洞。

　　他被塞在其中一間房裡，同時被塞進來的還有幾個他不認識的陌生面孔。房裡的角落早已有了居民，一個人坐在光照不到的影子裡，臉孔藏在低垂的陰影底下，呼吸安靜緩慢地像是已經死去。

　　「他死了嗎？」

　　Bucky聽見有人輕輕的問著。

　　「我還沒死。」陌生的聲音說。

　　角落的那個身影動了一下，抬起一張面黃肌瘦的臉，雙頰凹陷，半長的頭髮髒亂而糾結，眼神裡灰暗的絕望在那個瞬間準確的對上了他們的臉，發出了像是含著痰的沙啞笑聲。

　　「又來一批新貨，來自哪裡？美國？英國？」那個人問，接著在他們還來不及反應之前自顧自地又說了下去，「算了，那不重要，反正你們全都會死。」

　　Bucky一開始還沒明白那個人話裡的意思，直到幾個小時後，第一份食物和清水發了下來。

　　那是一隊士兵用一台生鏽的推車推過來的，久未上油的輪軸隨著移動發出刺耳的聲響。他們沿著牢房一間一間發著，速度異常緩慢。Bucky他們的房間接近走廊的最末尾，一直到最後才輪到他們。

　　推車上頭放滿的食物已經被拿空了一半，但剩下的部分看起來也很糟糕，用鐵桶裝著的清水也不是非常乾淨，底部有著沉積的泥沙，但是勉強可以入口。

　　「食物給幾人份？」其中一個士兵漫不經心地問。

　　另一個看進房間內，用手指點了點：「六個。」

　　Bucky回頭，發現陰影裡的那個身影似乎沒被他們算到，他們應該是七個人。

　　「七個。」Bucky說。

　　計算人數的那個平頭士兵愣了一下，抬頭確認了好一陣子才肯定剛剛是Bucky開口對他說話。

　　「你說什麼？」他不可置信的問著。

　　「我們有七個人，最角落裡還有一個。」Bucky盡量平靜地說著。

　　「居然還要囚犯來教你……」推著推車的另一個士兵低聲地笑笑，瞬間平頭士兵的臉上就流露出感覺被冒犯的微妙憤怒。

　　「你，過來！」平頭的那名士兵粗暴的吼著，掏出槍兇猛的敲著鐵柵欄，瞪著Bucky。

　　Bucky依言往前站了一小步，遠離眾人，更貼近鐵柵欄了一點，他的視線緊緊地盯著那把揮動的槍枝。

　　「喂！別幹傻事！」推著推車的士兵急忙的拉住平頭的那位，「你別忘了他們是拿來做什麼的！」

　　平頭士兵不耐煩的揮開了阻攔的手，「我沒要做什麼，只是讓他們多盡到一點用處！」他手上掏出一把白色的藥丸，足足有五顆，「你，過來，把這些吃下去。」

　　「這是什麼？」Bucky問。

　　「吃就對了。」平頭士兵手上的手槍上了膛，「或者你繼續問，我一槍打死你。」

　　Bucky沒有說話，過了片刻沉默地把手伸到鐵柵欄外，接過了那五顆白色的藥，一把吞下。

　　「婊子。」那個平頭的士兵惡狠狠地罵著，露出了殘酷的微笑，把乾的像泥土的麵包和裝水的鋼杯都砸到Bucky身上，把他潑得半濕，「晚點有你好好享受的。」

　　其他人也被強迫一人吞下了一顆藥，拿了屬於他們的那一份食物，只有坐在陰影裡的人影拒絕了食物跟水。

　　「餓死你，老瘋子。」

　　平頭士兵朝地面啐了一口唾沫，就落在Bucky腳邊，接著推著推車走了。

　　那個角落的影子看著Bucky，用憐憫的幾乎像是在看已死之人的目光看著他。

　　「你知道那藥是什麼？」Bucky了然的問。

　　「我不知道。」那個身影說，把頭又低了下去，像是說話已經耗盡了他所有的精力，「但我知道吃了會發生什麼。」

　　遠遠的，突然傳來一聲哀鳴。

　　「開始了。」他說，「很快的，你們都會死。」

 

※

 

　　Bucky突然醒來。

　　他試圖從地面上爬起來，但那瞬間他全身的骨頭都抗議的傳來虛軟的疼痛感，讓他只能散架得又躺回地面。汗水濕透了他的衣服，讓他全身都泛著難聞的味道，臉頰和額頭傳來微涼的溼潤感，不知是汗水還是淚水。全身都已經夠慘的了，這時他的腹中卻隱隱約約作響的聲音。

　　「好餓……」他喃喃念著。

　　「你還活著？」一個聲音說。

　　Bucky眨了眨眼睛，覺得眼前模模糊糊的，這時候一個有著奇怪鬍子的腦袋卻突然湊到他的面前。

　　「我們都以為你死了。」那個人說，金色的鬍子不斷隨著說話擺動。

　　「我怎麼了？」

　　Bucky感覺喉嚨又乾又渴，像是被烈日曝曬了整整三天，又像是吞進一杯滾燙的黃沙。

　　「你昏過去整整一天。」有著金色鬍子的人回答，順手把掙扎中的Bucky扶到牆邊靠坐，「都是那些該死的藥！」

　　「發生什麼事？」

　　Bucky記得自己似乎聽見許多淒厲的慘叫聲，但對於發生什麼事卻感覺模模糊糊地。他的記憶停留在吃完藥沒多久，還啃著乾硬無味的黑麵包時，突然就有一把火燒般地疼從胃裡開始往全身漫延，痛到極致時他似乎還拿頭撞了牆壁跟柵欄，骯髒的指甲縫裡還殘留著緊緊摳住鐵欄杆留下的鐵屑。

　　「那些藥有問題，吃完之後有人死了。」他說，Bucky這才注意到房間裡只剩下五個人，包含那個陰影裡的影子，「屍體都被那些人拖出去了。說真的，我沒想過你會活下來，你是怎麼辦到的？你吃了那麼多，還躺在那裡足足一整天，頭燙的像是一塊燒紅的鐵，身體卻冷的像冰。那些士兵幾次過來看發現你還沒死的時候，臉上的表情真是詭異。」

　　「可能因為我吃過更多難吃的東西。」

　　Bucky艱難的對著他扯出一個友善的微笑，舔了舔唇，感覺喉嚨泛著甜腥的味道。他感覺自己似乎好了點，多了點力氣。

　　「兄弟，佩服你。你叫什麼名字？」金鬍子男問。

　　「James Barnes，叫我Bucky。」

　　「我是Timothy Dugan，或者你可以叫我Dum Dum。」Dum Dum把一邊放著的一塊黑的看不出來本來是什麼形狀的東西放到Bucky手上，「來點麵包？或者該說可能是麵包的東西，大概吧。」

　　「我似乎沒別的選擇了。」Bucky皺著眉頭咬了一口，難吃地嚇人的味道讓他訝異的笑了出來，「像是在嚼木屑，但，還是感謝你。」

　　「兄弟，木屑說不定還好吃多了。」Dum Dum認同地點點頭，拍了拍他的肩膀。

 

　　胃裡有了點重量之後，Bucky很快覺得自己好了很多。

　　但他們待著的環境很糟。鐵柵欄圍成的空間只有短短的幾個手臂長，卻被塞進五個成年的男子，身材高大的Dum Dum不只一次喃喃念著這件事，抱怨一揮手就能打到別人的屁股或是卵蛋。其中一個角落有個溝，是他們解決生理需求的地方，不斷的有臭味從那裡飄出。

　　「這裡真是糟透了。」Bucky說。

　　「還能待在這裡你就該慶幸了。」角落的那個影子說，咳了一聲，「被帶走的人從來沒有回來過。」

　　「被帶走？有哪些人被帶走了？」Bucky立刻問。

　　「強壯的、英俊的，就像你這種樣子的，他們最喜歡。」影子笑笑，「他們很快就會帶走你，就在你吃下那些東西卻能沒事之後。」

　　「什麼意思？」Bucky試圖追問，但那個影子只是靠在牆邊，一動也不動。

　　「別管他，他一直在說一些胡話，大概是餓瘋了。」Dum Dum揮了揮手，「照他說的我們大概已經死了上百次。」

　　「他待在這裡多久了？都沒吃東西？」

　　「至少比我們久很多，說不定有幾個禮拜了，從我們被關進來之後我就沒看他吃過，大概是因為不想碰那些藥，我倒是寧可被毒死也不想餓死。」Dum Dum聳聳肩。

　　「我也是。」Bucky微笑咬了口麵包。

 

※

 

　　下一次推車經過他們是幾個小時之後的事情，Bucky本來靠著牆近乎睡著，卻被刺耳的輪軸摩擦聲喚醒，然後他立刻注意到如同針刺般地視線。像是Dum Dum說的一樣，那些士兵幾乎是驚恐地看著他，竊竊私語後立刻離開。

　　Bucky覺得不太妙。

　　沒多久，士兵們又簇擁著一個矮小的白袍男子出現。白袍男子快步跑到Bucky他們這間牢房外，把臉緊貼在鐵柵欄上，柵欄把他的臉壓的扭曲，他上下打量著Bucky，小眼睛裡閃著近乎瘋狂的熱情跟歡欣。Bucky感覺自己像是被蛇盯上的老鼠，渾身發毛。

　　「非常好，非常好。就是他了。」白袍男子滿意的說，聲音裡充滿極度的歡快，「把他帶到我的實驗室。」

　　Bucky踉蹌的被士兵們拖出牢房，還泛著疼痛的虛軟身體根本無法掙扎，甚至連站穩都不容易。他只能勉力的回頭給Dum Dum一個微笑，接著手臂就被士兵架住，後腰也被槍給抵住，他只能整個人被拖在那個矮小的白袍男子背後，一步一步的往地獄走去。

 

 

９.

 

　　紐約大戰後，他的生活回到正軌。

　　正軌就是忙碌。

　　神盾局指派給他的任務總是源源不絕，像是不斷有人閒著沒事就想推翻世界，陰謀和詭計層出不窮，每個任務與任務中間總是沒有留下太多可供喘息的時間。執行那些任務時，有時候是他孤身一人，有時候背後會跟著一整隊反擊小組，再更困難一點的任務，那個一頭紅髮的豔麗女特工或是帶著巨大弓箭的特工也會加入。

　　但這樣很好，忙碌不會讓人胡思亂想。

　　每次出任務回來，高度緊張後的放鬆都讓他像泡過一場熱水澡般，全身上下都瀰漫著疲倦而放鬆的氣息。他總是帶著戰場上的血與灰塵就倒在沙發或木頭地板上，像是一台被瞬間斷電的機器一樣立刻睡去，手裡緊緊地抱著金屬盾牌，在夢裡不斷的聞到硝煙的氣息。

　　木板地很硬，沙發的扶手也很不好躺，不過都比以前的營地好多了。

　　那時候他們時不時睡覺一翻身就能被一顆石子烙到，在極度的困頓又不願意醒來的情況下，只能在睡夢中喃喃罵著粗口，試圖把自己翻滾到一個更舒服的位置。當然，只是相較起來舒服一點的位置罷了。在戰場上，一堆聞起來像是垃圾的男人堆裡，即使是最好的房間睡起來感覺仍然糟透了。

　　但是，每次醒來，當他每次在清晨醒來，他都寧願張開眼看到的是略略軟榻塌的三角帳篷屋頂，而不是平整而光潔的白色天花板；比起輕柔的悅耳鳥鳴聲，他更願意被外頭的砲聲隆隆和交錯的槍聲驚醒；還有個人總是溫柔地把他從睡夢中喚醒，替他拿起槍和軍服，而不是一個人抱著冰冷的盾牌醒來，身上還殘有昨天的黏膩血腥味。

　　他無可避免地想念戰場。

 

　　床太軟了，即使他選了最硬的床墊也是一樣，躺在上頭的那感覺就像是正在慢慢陷進積雪一樣，白色的天花板在那一瞬間化為雪季的天空，白茫茫的一片，雪花一絲一絲飄落在他的臉頰上，最後在他的眼角化成濕潤的雪。

　　在那樣的床上他總是做著一樣的夢境。

　　鴻毛般的雪在空中打著旋，把遠處的景象皆染成雪白的顏色，寂靜的顏色。細細碎碎的冰雨拍在他肩上，一點一滴地滲入他的大衣、他的靈魂，讓他從骨子裡感到寒冷。火車隆隆行駛在黑沉木鐵軌上，規律的喀喀作響，時不時夾雜著蒸汽鳴笛，燃燒著的煤灰與煙氣拖得很長，但最後都將消弭在潔白的雪中。

　　當他每次醒來，積雪融化成的雪水總是浸濕他整個枕頭。

　　但他對這樣的生活沒有什麼不滿。

　　他走進浴室，洗去昨日的硝煙。

　　電動刮鬍刀很方便，電動牙刷也是，刮鬍泡讓他很少再在自己的下巴上弄上刮痕，即使那些刮痕很快就會消失。

　　他看著鏡子裡的自己，金髮、藍眼、筆挺的五官，那樣貌永遠熟悉地深入他的心底，卻因為注視得太久而模糊了形體，就像是緊盯著一個字，不斷深深地在心裡描繪，卻會讓字的輪廓變得模糊，即使盯著也開始覺得陌生，涵義變得無法分辨。於是那就變成一張陌生地幾乎讓他認不得的臉，卻又熟悉的深入骨血。

　　「早安。」他對著鏡子裡的臉說，擠出一個微笑，看著鏡子裡的人回應似的回笑，嘴角的線條僵硬，「準備好跟著Captain America出生入死了嗎？」

　　當然。

　　他是說，他還能有什麼不滿呢。

 

※

 

　　但Fury的野心太大了。

　　從母艦上他找到的那些能量武器就能看出，一個復仇者聯盟並不是Fury要的。

　　Fury想要的是軍隊，又或是其他更強的隊伍。一個能夠被他全權控管，聽令行事不會質疑的軍隊，而不是他們這群大部分都神出鬼沒，還沒有半點紀律的復仇者們。

　　雖然最後他們似乎學會了一點點團結，多虧那些染著血的小卡片，還有一條性命，Coulson探員的性命。

　　他對Coulson探員一直都有點不好意思，把Coulson探員設計的制服穿在自己身上時，似乎有些褻瀆偶像或是什麼的，而且他真的認為復古的藍白紅配色在現在看起來有點太過時了，像是最一開始的那一套馬戲裝……他又忍不住想笑了，愚蠢的海報，愚蠢的舞步。

　　總之，跟短暫的合作比起來，更無法抹滅的是他們花了更多的時間在爭吵，或是試圖殺死與擊敗自己的隊友。

　　這很危險。

 

　　他後來曾經在某次任務時試圖跟Natasha提了自己的顧慮。

　　「Steve，我不懂你的問題，我是說，我們表現得挺好不是嗎？整個紐約得救了。」

　　Natasha坐在他的身側，火紅色的豔麗髮絲長長了點，略帶弧度地披在肩頭，襯得光潔的臉龐看起來幼小。

　　「是，結局來說我們確實做的不錯。但是我們……整個復仇者，就像是把一團定時炸彈綁在一起的武器，如果哪一次我們沒有成功炸倒敵人，那麼我們就會把自己炸死。」他說，面罩下的眉頭蹙起。

　　「那麼你希望什麼？一個軍隊？」

　　Natasha反問，他頓時啞口。

　　他想像的隊伍，是在每次戰爭結束後會在一家小酒館內舉杯共飲狂歡，有時唱著稀奇古怪的歌，調戲著所有出現在他們身邊的女性；有時則安靜沉默，在飲盡桌上所有酒之後總有人會負責把它加滿。能分享彼此最親密的秘密，願意背負其他戰友生命的重量，在戰鬥時放心把後背交託給任何同伴。

　　而且，有一個值得跟隨的隊長。

　　『你準備跟著Captain America出生入死了嗎？ 』

　　他恍惚聽見一個聲音說。

　　『當然不。那個布魯克林的傻小子，打架從來不知道逃跑。我得看著他。』

　　另一個聲音回答。

　　他又能跟著誰呢？

　　他沉默下來，安靜迅速地結束了這次任務。

 

　　「Steve，你是想組一個新的咆哮突擊隊嗎？」

　　最後，在任務結束時，Natasha帶著疲憊的眼神問。

　　「不，那個名字該光榮的留在歷史中。」他說，回答的速度快到讓他自己覺得有些詫異，像是這個答案早就存在他的心中，「或許我的顧慮只是過時的想法吧。」

 

※

 

　　但事實證明他並沒有錯。

　　即使神盾局是Peggy Carter和Howard Stark的遺產，即使科學戰略軍團是神盾局的前身，即使他們曾經抱持著多麼崇高的信念，但七十年過去了。

　　人總是會變的。

　　而神盾局也不再是當年的神盾局了。

　　當他的任務差點被Natasha的行為破壞，人質險些被殺，只因為她接到了不同的指令，而那指令優先於他的指揮時，他怒氣沖沖地甩下Natasha走進Fury的辦公室時，看到冷靜地等著他的Fury，聽他說完自以為是的歪理後，比方說區隔化，比方說不勉強他，比方說Natasha什麼都願意做，他只感覺自己一肚子火，想把拳頭狠狠的灌在Fury完好的那隻眼睛上。

　　但他沒有。

　　因為他必須是Captain America，歷史上最偉大的戰士。

　　而他終於明白他的小隊缺了什麼。

　　信任。

　　他在那場外星戰爭裡根本無法發揮出自己的全部實力，因為他花了更多的心思在提防自己的隊友，就連他的後援神盾局都讓他無法信任。信任並不是有恃無恐，並不是在包裡端著槍，準備隨時射殺對自己有危險的任何人。而是更珍貴的，能夠把自己全心交托出去的那種。

　　他曾經擁有。

　　但已經失去了。

　　他跟Fury的關係其實一直都不太好，既不像是上級與下屬的關係，也不像是同事或是朋友，他們相處起來的感覺異常尷尬，總是保持著微妙的距離，幸好多半時候他們都不用相處。但，不知道是不是錯覺，他感覺自己似乎有權利去影響Fury的判斷，在某些地方Fury總會對他讓步，就像他終於在那一次爭吵之後，被Fury開放權限，帶著進入最高機密的洞見基地。

　　洞見計劃。

　　那就像是把所有人架在絞刑台上，監控著你的一舉一動，隨時等著犯錯就可以讓你人頭落地的計劃。

　　那不是自由，是恐懼。

　　這是Captain America無法接受的事。

　　但他沒有選擇。

　　「或許你該接受現實。」Fury說，意有所指。

　　「我不這麼認為。」他回應，接著轉身就離開。

 

※

 

　　現實是什麼？

　　現實就是，當你以為你已經死了，終於可以卸下肩頭的責任，再也不需要面對一切之後，卻發現自己還得繼續活著，而其他你愛的人，你認識的人，都已經不在了。

　　Dum Dum Dugan、Gabriel Jones、Jim Morita，或是其他的咆嘯突擊隊隊員都死了。而他也曾經委託神盾局協助調查James Buchanan Barnes目前唯一還存活的親人，他的妹妹。在發現Rebecca一切都過得很好，家庭安穩快樂，甚至已經是有三個孫子的奶奶後，他也沒有去打擾她的生活。

　　於是他與過去唯一的聯繫，已經只剩下Peggy Carter一人了。

　　他去見過Peggy幾次，有時候能和她聊到天，有時候則不。她的病情時好時壞，有時候什麼都還記得，也能和他聊上幾句；有時候卻像是記憶被回溯一樣，下一秒鐘他們就得重新再相見一次。

　　世界已經變了，我們都回不到過去，只能把現在做到最好。而有時我們能做的最好的事，就是重新開始。

　　Peggy會再次熱淚盈眶的看著他，他就像讀劇本那樣把準備好的台詞給念了，一次比一次感覺心裡酸澀。

　　但他總感覺Peggy知道。

　　因為她清醒的時候從不叫他Steve。

 

 

１０.

 

　　Bucky不確定究竟過了幾天。

　　他只知道，每次醒來時總是全身都痛，像是每一根骨頭、每一塊肌肉都在尖叫著抗議虐待，想從他的身上逃離。他看見他身上露出皮膚的地方都佈滿了針孔和瘀血，那些士兵當然不會那麼好心在插針前給他用酒精消毒，也不會在把針拔開之後壓著那些傷口，於是那些血塊就淤積在他身體裡，青青紫紫地占領著每一塊膚色的領土。

　　他感覺自己就像是母親以前放在針線盒的針包，每天的工作就是接納那些針，當然還有針管裡那些詭異顏色的藥物。只有金黃色和透明無色的液體不會帶來疼痛，根據出現的次數判斷，Bucky認為那大概是能夠代替食物的東西，讓他不需要進食。

　　其他的藥劑或多或少都會帶來某些奇妙的變化，像是幻覺或是幻聽——他老是聽到Steve的聲音，或是看見Steve的身影，他仍然瘦瘦小小的，眼睛裡燃燒著炙烈的火，像是只要有個人需要他他就能去抵擋整個世界——當然最多的還是疼痛。

　　坦白說他不會餓，大概是因為全身的感覺都用來感受痛了。他甚至無聊到把疼痛分成好幾個階級，好像正在面臨疼痛的不是他的身體一樣。當那些層出不窮的痛被分類，就好像被納入了一張表格，有了合理的邏輯，疼痛被理解之後，似乎也就不再那麼令人恐懼。

　　那些繽紛的藥物會帶來什麼影響和後遺症，他已經不太在乎了，他只希望自己能活下去。

 

※

 

　　那天，那個矮小的白袍男人命令那些士兵把Bucky拖到一個疑似實驗室的地方，之所以說是疑似，是因為這裡實在是太破舊了，除了一張床之外什麼都沒有，但Bucky很快就確定這裡確實是實驗室，用來關押他們這些實驗體的實驗室。

　　Zola把Bucky綁在唯一的那一張床上。大概是窮極無聊了，那個男人坐在他床邊對他自我介紹，他說他叫Zola，Zola博士。Zola的講述裡提到很多他不認識的名字，像是Erskine或是Schmidt，從那些對話裡，Bucky推測出自己的狀況。

　　他不是唯一一個被Zola拿來進行實驗的人，那些隔牆時不時響起的隱約慘叫聲大約就是他的鄰居們唯一能對他做出的友好招呼，根據Zola所說，他們之間距離的不遠，一個一個被分別關在單人隔間內，全都是接受過第一階段藥物篩選的人，同樣相貌英挺，身材結實。

　　Zola並沒有把細節說得很清楚，於是Bucky也只能在疼痛沒有占領他的全部思緒的時候隱隱約約地猜測。

　　是誰會需要改造他們，拿他們的身體來做實驗？

 

　　很快地，Bucky就發現這些藥物似乎正在緩慢的改變他的身體，Bucky感覺每次幾乎要讓他崩潰的疼痛減弱之後，他就覺得自己多了一點力量。

　　那幾乎是微乎極微地不能察覺的變化，但是由於Bucky試圖在無法理解的情況下仍然掌握一些他能夠計算的數據，像是靠著每次輸入那些金黃色或是清澈的溶液的次數來記數，或是用指甲的刻痕算著日子。

　　漸漸地，他發現自己的指甲能在金屬的床面上留下越來越深的刻痕。

 

※

 

　　這一天，Zola又如同平常一樣的走了進來。

　　「早上好，No.42。」

　　Zola露出面容慈祥的微笑，如果去除掉眼神裡的瘋狂和手上血紅色的藥劑之外，他看起來簡直就像個無害的老爺爺。

　　No.42是Zola給Bucky的編號。在實驗裡名字一點都不重要，用編號來歸類反而更加方便易記，於是Sergeant James Barnes的稱呼像是垃圾一樣被丟在外頭，他的名字被剝奪，他成了No.42。

　　Bucky沒有回話，他試過討好和嘲諷，結論是都得不了什麼好，所以他也就早就放棄嘗試。Zola也不在乎Bucky的反應，自顧自地揮手讓門外的士兵進來，再次把Bucky綁死在床上。

　　「過了這麼久，我們的特工總算是完成了他的使命，用生命把最寶貴的東西帶回來給我們了。」Zola非常愉快地說，把手上閃著艷紅光芒的藥劑在Bucky眼前晃著，「No.42想知道這是什麼嗎？」

　　又是個科學家無聊的怪癖，總是希望有人能問問他們那些偉大的發明。Bucky撇了撇嘴，感覺乾裂的唇瓣因為這個動作又撕開了一道裂口，他伸出幾乎分泌不出唾液的舌尖舔了舔那處，把那些帶點鹹腥的液體都吞下肚子裡。

　　「什麼？」他問，乾啞的嗓子連發出聲音都顯得艱困。

　　雖然Bucky完全不覺得那個紅色的藥劑是對他有益處的好東西，但是他還是忍不住想知道自己會怎麼死——這大概也是一件非常合理的事情——所以他就順著Zola的意思問了。

　　得到實驗體的反應，Zola顯得非常激動，他揮著手把那些士兵趕到門外，房間裡頓時只剩下他們兩個人。

　　「這是我的完美計劃得到的獎品：殺死Erskine和偷走血清不過都是些幌子，我們重點需要的是實驗體的血液。」Zola眉飛色舞的揮著那管藥劑，力道過猛像是幾乎要把它扔出，「血清其實我們早就開發出來了，難道Erskine真的以為我們在他的身邊沒有留人嗎，他那點小心思我們早就發現了，只是讓他逃出去對我們的計劃更方便罷了，我們可不想讓他知道太多魔方的事情。」

　　血清？魔方？Bucky皺著眉頭，他聽過幾次Erskine的事情，當然都是Zola轉述的，他總是用帶著憤恨的口氣說著暴君的事蹟，不停對他們這些實驗體訴說那些和機密無關的其他事情，絮絮叨叨地，好像他們是他不會洩漏秘密的寵物一般。

 

　　但血清的事是第一次聽說。

 

　　「我們每天給你們打的那些藥劑，那都是為了讓你們更可能適應血清所調配出來的藥物，但是就連稀釋到十分之一，甚至百分之一的藥，都沒有幾個人能撐得下去。」Zola遺憾地嘆了口氣，「No.42應該也注意到了吧，鄰居都消失了，就剩下No.42一個。」

　　Bucky確實是發現了，不知道兩天前或是三天前——他已經沒有時間感很久了，即使他有那些刻痕，偶爾痛昏過去的時候醒來仍然無法分清現在又是哪時，雖然實驗室裡有一個流通空氣用的窗戶，但是窗戶外也只是另外一個房間，從來沒有亮光，他甚至連想看見太陽都沒有辦法——那些時不時傳來的呻吟跟慘叫聲都已經全部消失了，他唯一能聽到的就是自己聲音打在牆上的回音。

　　「我的實驗做了這麼多次，從頭到尾就只有No.42活了下來。坦白說我一直都沒搞懂為什麼No.42能夠活下來，又不是特別強壯。」Zola不解地看著Bucky，捏了捏他的手臂，像是想衡量他的肌肉。

　　Bucky立刻感覺到一陣疼痛，他的手臂上的瘀血仍然存在，而Zola就這麼恰好的捏上了其中一塊，他隱隱抽氣，告訴自己這樣的疼痛不過是二級。

　　但Zola很快的放開了手，「不過幸好還有No.42活下來了，不然第二階段的實驗不知道何時才能開始。」

　　「第二階段……是指什麼？」Bucky吞了口口水。

　　「我就知道No.42會有興趣！」Zola開心地說，湊近Bucky的臉。Bucky幾乎可以看見Zola眼裡凝固成實體的狂熱和瘋狂，那眼神打量著他，像是他不過是一隻白老鼠，或是一塊餐盤上的肉，Zola能夠隨心所欲對他做任何事情。

　　「這一管實驗體的血液是獨一無二的，是唯一一個血清成功改造體的血液，感謝那些犧牲的探員替我把它帶回來。」Zola毫不誠懇地說著，噁心地吻了那管血，「第二階段就是，我要複製這些血液，然後把它們全都打進No.42的身體裡，當No.42身體裡的血全部被換掉時，我相信血清就能夠發揮出百分之百的效果！」

　　Bucky顫抖了一下，毛骨悚然地感覺從他的脊椎漫延到全身。

　　「對我來說複製一點都不難，我已經全都完成了，接下來就是看看No.42能不能撐過去了。當然，我會盡可能不讓No.42死的，至少要給我提供足夠的數據！」

　　Zola示意他們的對話到此結束，接著他走到門外讓人推了一台機器進來。

　　「No.42，我想這過程大概會有點痛。」Zola微笑的說，把輸液管分別插進他的左手和右手裡。

　　機器開動，發出奇妙震動的瞬間，Bucky感覺到一陣撕心裂肺的疼痛，還有一陣尖銳的慘叫。

　　那是他自己的慘叫。

 

※

 

　　這過程持續了幾天，他一點印象都沒有了。

　　當他下一次朦朦朧朧地清醒的時候，眼前就是個陌生的面孔。

　　並不是太陌生，眉眼的輪廓其實非常熟悉，金髮藍眼，筆挺的五官，但是他一時間想不起來那面容是屬於誰的——原諒他，他已經混混沌沌了太久——那對漂亮的玻璃藍眼珠裡面現在正燃燒著一股異樣的情緒看著他，但他一時間無法分辨那是什麼，只知道他不覺得厭惡。

　　「Bucky？」那個面孔問。

　　誰是Bucky？

　　他的腦袋一片混亂，疼痛依然在他的四肢肆虐，只是弱了很多，大概是五級，勉強可以忍耐的程度。他努力張開眼睛，試圖看清楚面前的人。

　　「是我，Steve。」那個人說。

　　Steve？小Steve？Bucky瞪大了眼睛。又是這個該死的幻覺，還有聲音，總是在他想不到的時候出現，多半時候他幻覺裡的Steve都是他們去未來博覽會的那個晚上的樣子，早一點時候他們都整整齊齊地穿著衣服，晚一點的時候就是衣服沒穿得那麼整齊——或是沒穿——的樣子，但這次幻覺穿著的是一套看起來很帥氣的皮外套，身材看起來還比他印象中的高上許多。Bucky都快要佩服起自己的想像力了。

　　Steve把他從實驗台上解了下來。

　　「Steve？我以為你更矮一點。」

　　一直到他搭著Steve的肩膀，費力地用自己軟的跟麵條一樣的腿在工廠裡穿梭時，他還是渾渾噩噩地說著一些含糊的囈語。而Steve就像是以往每次對待他的方式一樣，總是回答他每一句胡說。

　　Bucky開始覺得這次的幻覺真是美好，直到他看到有個人——他想那大概是Schmidt，因為Zola待在他身邊，還是那個討人厭的樣子——撕掉了自己的臉皮。

 

　　他猛然清醒。

　　這不是夢，他的小Steve來救他了。

　　喔不，不能再叫他小Steve了，他已經變得比他還要大了。

　　「Steve，你該不會也戴著那東西吧？」Bucky心驚膽顫地問。

　　如果說Steve變大的代價就是要變成怪物的樣子，他不確定自己能不能受得了這個打擊。幸好Steve只是白了他一眼，像是他又說了什麼傻氣的話，只是那一眼Bucky就完全放心下來。

　　Steve沒變。

　　他們很快地逃出爆炸的工廠，坐上了Dum Dum開來的坦克——幸好他有跟Dum Dum說過自己的名字，否則Steve可能根本找不到他——這個基地被他們轟得千瘡百孔，還順帶救出許多被關押的人，那些人都排成一條長長的人龍，跟在Steve背後走著，他也是。

　　Steve的背影現在看起來分外陌生。或許他太過習慣那個小個子總是待在他的懷抱裡，他們總是肩併著肩，如果一前一後，走在前面的人也通常都是他。現在他站在Steve寬闊的胸膛後，走在他的身影撐起的陰影之下，看著他的後頸，有幾公分的金髮從頭盔底下冒出。

　　他感覺新奇、陌生、還有一點說不上來的哀傷。

　　像是看著離巢的鳥而終究朝藍天展開翅膀。

　　跌跌撞撞地走了三天，當眼前出現熟悉的木造建築和軍營時，Bucky聽見背後傳來激烈的歡呼聲，許多人甚至激動得哭了。

　　他們凱旋而歸。

　　他活下來了。

 

 

１１.

 

　　他聽到隱隱約約的音樂聲。

　　老舊而抒情的旋律，悠揚的小喇叭節奏輕快，溫柔的女聲唱著繾綣的曲調，從他理應空無一人的家中響起。

　　他立刻繃緊全身神經。

　　有人入侵他的住所。

　　是誰？

　　他在腦中思考任何可能性，快速過濾會這麼做的人選。確實有幾個人有可能做出這麼無聊的舉動，像是悶聲不響就潛伏到別人家裡，美其名是要給他們一個驚喜，然後順帶幫別人改造了電視或遙控器的億萬富豪；或是已經來地球這麼久了，卻仍然分不太清楚客套話跟真心邀請的高個男；那個紅髮女特工也曾經這麼做過，只是為了想看看他有沒有私生活。

　　不過他應該跟他們警告得很清楚了，他需要一點私人的空間，順帶讓他們看了一下如果他以為自己遇到竊賊或強盜時盾牌會往牆裡扔多深，而那之後他們就很少這麼做。

　　那麼現在在裡頭的又是誰？

　　殺手？搶匪？小偷？

　　雖然他不認為會有人這麼無聊，在作案前還先打開音響好生享受一番，但是他確實看過很多擁有無聊小癖好的人，像是跟屍體合照的法醫——那是個挺令人毛骨悚然的經驗，他不太想回想。

　　他悄悄推開門，盡量不因為太過老舊的門軸而發出任何噪音。

　　一進屋就聞到一股嗆鼻的血腥味。

　　他往音樂聲的方向走，從正在播放的曲調時不時會產生極小幅度的走音這一點，他輕易認出那是他客廳裡擺的黑膠唱片機。那台上了年紀的唱片機是他好不容易從二手市場淘來的，因為唱盤的唱針有點歪斜的緣故，在某些音上總是會走音，不管撥放什麼曲子都一樣。他試圖送修過幾次，但即使被修好拿回來，使用沒幾天之後仍然會開始走音，屢試不爽。幸好不大影響音樂本身，如果不仔細聆聽幾乎不會發現，他也就自在地當成一種特色。而這樣的損壞現在已經很少人會修理了，人們已經習慣淘汰舊事物，直接換新對他們來說更便宜也更輕鬆。

　　而他或許更念舊一點。

　　他舉著盾，提高警覺小心翼翼沿著牆走，盡量不讓皮鞋在地板上踏出太重的跫音，最後在拐角處，他靠著盾牌的反光在自己的客廳躺椅上看見一個熟悉的身影。

　　那是Nick Fury。

　　Fury坐在那裡，整個人仰躺凹陷在客廳唯一柔軟的椅子內，閉著眼睛呼吸急促嘴唇發白，細微的水滴聲響不明顯的混雜在音樂當中。他定睛看去，注意到深褐色的血液在木質地板上蜿蜒出一個小小的湖泊，從中心規律而緩慢地漾起波紋，那明顯是遠超出一般傷口的失血量，Fury明顯受了重傷。

　　「我可沒給過你鑰匙吧？」他出聲，看著Fury警覺地從假寐中驚醒。

　　這不自然，他是說，他跟Fury的關係根本沒這麼好，不是那種會笑著給對方療傷的關係。何況就算Fury受了傷也不應該來他家，神盾局的醫療明顯會比整個公寓裡只有一個巴掌大小的醫藥箱狀況好，而且說真話他根本不知道裡面的藥水過期沒，那是他兩年前習慣性地買了之後就擺著再也沒動過的東西，因為他買完才發現原來根本已經不會有人用到了。

　　太習慣了。

　　那就像是孩子們的安心毯或是睡前一定要抱著的熊娃娃，醫藥箱裡總是要有防止哮喘的藥以及退燒藥，還有專門拿來揉散瘀青的藥酒，甚至還有紅藥水等等的，沒有準備他就渾身都不安心，一定要傻傻地買齊，放在電視櫃底下的最外面，櫃子一打開就最容易拿到地方，他才能在晚上睡個好覺。

　　他可不認為Fury會認為過期的藥對槍傷有極佳的療效，那麼他為什麼來這裡就很令人困惑了。

　　於是，出於各種疑惑跟堤防，他與Fury一開始的對話都像是在看不見光線的黑夜裡互相拋球，不但希望對方能準確分辨出自己扔出去的時機不被球砸到，還希望對方能夠好好的把球給接到，再扔回來給自己。他不太擅長這個，而這件事本身就是困難的近乎不切實際，他們的隱喻與對對方的了解都不是來自同一個世紀，這讓解讀對方話中的密碼這件事變得更加困難。

　　不過幸好現代科技還有手機這麼方便的東西，在Fury在手機發著淡淡螢光的螢幕上寥寥的打上數個字之後，他立刻明白了現在的狀況。

　　神盾局裡有內賊。

　　這就是為什麼Fury沒辦法去接受醫療，而必須來他這個小小破破的公寓裡面暫避風頭，或許一部分也是覺得他能夠護住他。

　　正當他在心裡盤算著究竟是要聯絡Clint還是Natasha，而他們兩個人又有誰是更值得信任的那一個的時候，他的眼角餘光注意到窗外有什麼東西閃了一下，而後那瞬間他突然聽見了異常急速的破空聲響。

　　但已經來不及了。

　　三聲接連的槍響，Fury倒在地上。

　　「別相信任何人。」Fury只來得及把一個小小的隨身碟交到他手上，就沒了聲音。

　　他從被風吹開的一小條窗簾縫隙，看見斜對面的樓頂有一個黑影閃動，速度非常快。他家的窗簾根本沒拉開，連要看到屋內的情況都是極度不可能的事情，而且Fury待著的位置很好，從窗外根本不可能看見他的身影。

　　但子彈是從牆後來的。

　　玻璃甚至是完好的，連一丁點碎裂的痕跡都沒有。

　　他有個不可能的猜想。

　　住在隔壁的那個護士衝了進來，喊著自己身為特工的身分。13號，真是不吉利的數字，不過他早就猜到了。怎麼會有那麼剛好每次他任務回來時她就剛好在家，即使她沒有在他面前出現，他仍然能從屋內的燈光和腳步聲中判斷這個事實，再加上那種小心翼翼地禮貌說話方式，跟神盾局內所有特工對他的態度如出一轍。

　　他可是知道紐約一直都不是這麼友好的地方，他更習慣把拳頭砸到別人的臉上，把腳踢到別人的屁股上，讓自己的四肢和其他人來一場好好的親密對話。

　　而不是微笑著好好應對那些煩人的事。

　　他立刻就把Fury交給她——反正現在提防她也已經來不及了，她手上的槍足以在一秒鐘之內讓快死的Fury死得不能再死——自己則是連忙抓起盾朝那個人逃走的方向追去。

　　他快速地跑著，試圖追上那個在屋頂縱躍的影子，在這樣的速度下他控制不太住，只能瘋狂的加速，衝破一切擋在他面前的事物，一邊瘋狂地在腦中理著思緒。

　　有一個可能，就是Fury亮起手機燈光的那個瞬間，那個殺手就是在等這一刻。

　　沒有燈光的室內亮起燈的那一刻。

　　那個殺手不需要待在窗外能夠看得見他們的地方，那樣是意味著雙倍的危險，因為能看到他們就表示他也有機會被他們看到，Fury是一個謹慎的人，他一定會注意這樣的情況，所以為了避免暗殺失敗，那個殺手需要的是一個鏡子。

　　放在兩棟大樓中間，像是三角形的第三個點，能夠看到屋內燈火亮起那瞬間的鏡子。

　　那就是他眼角的一抹閃光。

　　靠著推算風速與距離，只要殺手看見鏡子裡亮起燈光，不管是手機微弱的螢光或是其他更明顯的燈光，就能立刻靠著推算位置來準確瞄準到光線，也就是Fury的位置，而那就是為什麼子彈穿牆而過。

　　因為面前就算是牆也無所謂。

　　他感覺心裡升起了一股毛骨悚然地恐怖，這幾乎是他所見過最強的槍法跟眼力，一直以來他都只知道有一個人能做到這樣的事。

　　還有上次那艘船上的影子。

　　他突然在奔跑的過程分心想起那顆貼著他的頭劃過的子彈，還有那個冰寒徹骨的鐵櫃。

　　說不定那個人也辦的到。

 

※

 

　　屋頂上的影子動作非常快，輕手輕腳的在屋頂上高速穿梭，像是隻靈巧的蝙蝠，或是沒有重量的影子，在燈光的間隙下閃躲，腳步靈敏不會引起任何人的注意。

　　他跟得非常吃力，笨重又跌跌撞撞地不斷在牆上發出噪音，全身的肌肉像是在這瞬間都想跟他作對一樣抽動著，反抗著他的意志，但是他仍然很快，快到跳躍時飛躍了整整一條馬路。

　　那個影子就在他的面前。

　　沒有多想，他把盾牌直直朝著那個人奔跑的背影扔了出去，絲毫沒有控制力道。

　　在盾牌飛出手的那一瞬間他就有點後悔了，較常人大上數倍的力道可能會讓盾牌打斷那個殺手的脊椎，讓他再也舉不起狙擊槍，這讓一瞬間覺得有那麼點惋惜。他本來只是希望阻止他逃跑，因為他必須要知道他為什麼要殺了Fury，對對方造成致死的致命傷並不是他的本意。

　　他的思緒很快，但在思考還沒有結束前，一聲規律而清脆的金屬聲響起，像是鱗甲一吋一吋摩擦的聲響。

　　那個殺手接住了盾。

 

　　這是第一次。

　　這是第一次有人能接住Captain America的盾。

　　他愣愣地看著那個殺手，臉上黑色的眼影和半臉的面罩，在黑夜裡與其說是活人，看起來更像是一道鬼魅的影子，夜風把那頭深棕色的及肩長髮吹的凌亂，眼睛裡灰綠色的瞳眸無神的望著他，左手臂明顯的金屬光澤在沒有月亮的夜裡被樓底下路燈的光反射得微微發亮。

　　那個影子把盾扔了回來。

　　他慌亂的接住盾，但那上頭的力道卻意料之外的沉重，重擊讓他整個人向後滑了一大段，幾乎要被推到樓外。當他好不容易站穩，再次抬起頭時，面前那道黑色的影子早就不知道在什麼時候消失在車水馬龍的街道裡了。

　　他盯著那個人消失的方向，不安和疑惑同時在那瞬間拜訪了他的心。

　　他覺得那道影子非常熟悉，那雙綠色的眼睛輪廓在他記憶中異常的鮮明，說不定有可能是他曾經認識的人。

　　但怎麼可能呢，那些人早就都已經死去了。

　　已經過了七十年了。

　　警笛聲從遠處響起，似乎是槍聲引起來其他人的通報，但鳴笛聲很快就被擋在幾個街口之外，應該是13號特工通知了神盾局裡的人封鎖現場，接下來一切將會由他們接管。他快步下樓，在自己的公寓門口看見Natasha焦急的臉。

　　渾身是血的Fury躺在擔架上，被救護人員運上救護車。

　　胸口毫無起伏。

 

 

１２.

 

　　Bucky花了一點時間熟悉自己的新定位。

　　他看著營帳裡人群中心的Captain America正和其他小隊的成員討論下一個攻堅的地點，熱火朝天的在沙盤上推演計劃，Bucky原本也在裡面，但在開了數個小時的會議之後，房內的壓力跟熱情開始讓Bucky莫名覺得難以呼吸，於是他隨口說著自己要去廁所之類的藉口，快速從那個帳篷裡開溜。

　　外頭的空氣很好，雖然混雜著塵土和火藥的氣味，有些刺鼻，但濺起的泥土跟黃沙帶著陌生的異國氣息，加上篝火裡木材燃燒的淡淡香氣，讓人精神一振。Bucky在外頭溜達兩圈之後頓時覺得剛剛的窒息都是幻覺，伸個懶腰之後他再次走進營帳裡。

　　帳篷中心的人原本正低頭看著地圖，但在Bucky掀起營帳低垂的門簾時瞬間，像是感覺到光線的變化一樣，他立刻把視線投向門口，原本嚴肅而緊皺的眉頭在看見進來的是Bucky後，立刻放鬆，嘴角也微微地露出笑容。那一瞬間Captain America就消失了，剩下來的是Steve Rogers。

　　「回來啦？」

　　「嗯，剛剛被個可愛的姑娘纏上。」

　　這其實也不算是謊話，他剛剛確實幫了個路過的後勤姑娘搬了點東西，不過是他主動去幫忙搬的就是了，不僅如此，他還收到了一個甜蜜的笑容和隱晦的邀約。他太熟悉那些微笑背後的含意，那是一個晚上的芬芳，或者還會有更進一步的可能，那些甜蜜的溫柔是他曾經非常熟悉也喜歡的，直到他某天突然發現原來這並不是他想要的。

　　那一瞬間，Bucky才發現原來自己一直都這麼愚蠢。

 

　　明白什麼才是更重要的之後，Bucky就很少像過去那樣繼續在花朵當中留戀了，只是他仍然會下意識地對女孩子溫柔，而女孩們也總是會發現他身上有許多吸引人的地方。但Bucky會溫和的婉拒她們，一次又一次。會進入軍隊的姑娘大多個性都爽朗，這個也不例外，收到拒絕後也不惱，就只是笑著捶Bucky的手臂一下就離開了

　　「你還是那麼受歡迎。」Steve說，像是自己受到稱讚一樣露出驕傲的笑。

　　「那當然。」Bucky輕佻挑眉，嘴唇勾起微笑，「我可得連你的份一起努力。」

　　說完話，Bucky發現這句話似乎不太適當了。

　　Steve Rogers已經成了高大英俊的Captain America，人群中的耀眼的中心。軍隊的戰士信賴他、仰慕他、崇拜他，願意跟著他赴湯蹈火；女孩們會為了他的金髮、藍眼、微笑，還有滿身健壯的肌肉尖叫，獻上親吻與笑容，和他跳每一隻舞。他再也不需要Bucky那些愚蠢的，每次都以失敗告終的雙人約會；在小巷打架時再也不需要Bucky的幫忙，他自己就能把所有敵人打倒；再也不是那個Bucky需要時時細心照顧，一陣冬天的寒風都能把他吹倒的童年玩伴。

　　他不需要他的保護了。

 

　　「怎麼了？」Steve像是發現Bucky的不對勁，小小聲地問，「身體還有不舒服嗎？」

　　原本營帳裡專注在沙盤和地圖上的其他咆嘯突擊隊的成員，這時才齊齊的把視線轉過來看著Bucky，像是在Steve開口後才突然意識到Bucky在營帳裡一樣，似乎絲毫沒有發現Bucky的已經偷偷去外面晃了一圈，每個人的眼神裡都帶著淺淺的困惑與關心。

　　「沒事啦，你想多了。」Bucky微笑，走到Steve對面的位置，隔著整個世界的距離，站在嶄新的位置上看著染著金光的Steve，「你們剛剛討論到哪啦？」

 

※

 

　　行軍的那三天，在回來的路上，Bucky一直到問了Steve準確時間這才糊里糊塗地發現，其實距離他們被俘虜才過去不到兩個禮拜的時間，就連要宣告Bucky死亡的信件都還沒來得及寄回家，但Bucky卻覺得彷彿已經過了一個世紀那麼久。

　　Bucky曾經想著，一定是已經過了很久的時間，所以Steve才會變了一個模樣，從時間的盡頭漫步而來，帶著金黃色的光芒；而他在敵方的實驗室裡度日如年，體會著沒有盡頭地痛楚，不知過了多少歲月，連安靜的睡眠都是奢求。

　　但其實他們分別的並不久，不過是短短三個月。

　　但三個月就改變了很多事。

 

　　除了那個總是打架打輸，卻從來不放棄的小個子突然變成了185公分，還高了他半顆頭之外，Bucky發現他的好友突然就成了家喻戶曉的人物。不單單是軍營裡長官的器重與士兵的崇拜，就連每週跟著補給送進軍營的報紙上滿滿記載的都是Captain America的訊息，像是：英勇的Captain America勇敢深入敵後，從邪惡的德軍手中拯救400名士兵，凱旋歸來。這個故事Bucky很熟悉，畢竟他就是那些可憐的被拯救的對象之一，但其他部分可就不一樣了。

　　和熟悉的後勤人員打了聲招呼之後，Bucky端上一杯咖啡，翹著腳開始翻看起今天的報紙。這是歌功頌德的第三天，同樣還在報導Steve拯救士兵的事情，理論上跟前兩天沒什麼不同，但Bucky突然注意到報紙的角落有些黑白的照片，雖然因為印刷油墨暈開的關係看起來有些模糊，但是卻意外讓他有了新發現。

　　關於Steve拯救他之前發生的事情，Bucky一直想問，但Steve一概不提，好像從科學戰略軍團的訓練營離開後到拯救他以前這一個多月都消失了一樣。就算Bucky再怎麼逼問，Steve也只是紅著臉，什麼都不肯說。

　　於是Bucky只好從其他人口中拼拼湊湊，偷偷地背著Steve去翻那些報紙。這件事可不容易，前兩天Steve黏他黏得可緊，好像擔心一轉眼他又會掉了一樣，就連他去廁所Steve都要跟著，連睡覺前都要來多看他一眼，像是擔心閉上眼睛他又會不見一樣。

　　雖然他是覺得挺開心，畢竟Steve這麼坦率可是很少見的，但趁著Steve今天一整天都不在，Bucky在軍營裡溜達，沒花多久就把那段時間發生的事情問的清清楚楚，還順帶贏到了那些精彩的宣傳照。

 

※

 

　　「可愛的Stevie。」

　　Bucky靠在營帳的門旁邊，手上抓著幾張照片，微笑看著背對他正在收拾東西的Steve。這是他們回來的第三天，經過兩天休息之後，今天Steve一整天都被逮到機會的Phillips上校抓去開會，一直到晚餐時間過後才被放了回來。

　　燭光下，Steve的背影被拉的很長，在營帳下投下巨大的影子。

　　「每次你那樣叫我，我就覺得沒好事。」Steve說，頭也不抬的。

　　「怎麼會呢，親愛的。」

　　Steve放下手上擦到一半的鋼盔沒好氣地回頭，一眼就看見Bucky手上的照片一角，那一角深紅色的背景上頭有個穿著藍白紅三色緊身制服的影子，被頭盔遮住了半張臉，樣子簡直不能再熟悉，Steve立刻就急急地撲過來要抓。

　　「嘿別急。」Bucky靈巧的閃開，一步就坐到Steve的床上，把那些照片迅速都收到軍裝胸前的口袋裡，他可是花了幾條巧克力才從其他人手上換來這些照片的，可不想一把就被他的小男孩撕破，「我可真沒想到，當年那個不會跳舞的小男孩居然都可以上台表演啦，難怪你來救我的時候皮外套裡穿著一身緊身制服，我一開始還以為那是什麼新開發的防彈裝備呢。」

　　「Bucky……那不是……」

　　Steve覺得自己的臉燙的像是可以煮蛋，吶吶地不知該從何辯解起。

　　畢竟那些照片都是真的，他確實是穿著那套緊身戲服上台，賣了很多債卷出去，雖然那些人總是跟他說這同樣可以為了國家效力，但他始終覺得這樣似乎不是對的選擇——他希望的是在戰場上和其他人一起奮鬥，而不是躲在安全的後方，和姑娘一起做一些輕而易舉的事情。

　　他也記得第一次來軍營時他是如何的受到士兵們的『歡迎』，他們可看不起連槍都沒對人開過一發的人，就算他的官階是上尉也一樣，而賣了再多債卷出去也換不了士兵的尊敬，畢竟他們可沒看到那些錢，刀口舔血的人只會尊敬從生與死的界線上打滾過並且活下來的人。

　　但現在Steve能夠感覺他們看他的目光倒是很不一樣了。雖然還是有些人低低的嘲笑著他的服裝，但他感覺到大多數的人都是帶著善意的，即使敬著歪斜的軍禮都是真心誠意的。

　　「坦白說你那樣穿挺好看的，畢竟你身材變得這麼好。」Bucky看著Steve，微勾的眼角上下的看著Steve全身，露出有點邪惡的笑，「我的小Stevie都變得這麼大啦。」

　　「Bucky！」Steve很明顯的感受到自己好像被調戲了，不由得有點惱羞成怒，「連你也這樣嗎！」

　　「我不過是稱讚你而已！」

　　「你才不是！」Steve看起來真的有點生氣了，「你覺得我那樣子很可笑嗎？」

 

　　Bucky訝異的眨了眨眼睛。

　　「嘿，Steve，我的小Steve，你一點都不可笑。」Bucky微笑的拍拍Steve的肩膀，Steve正坐在床旁邊的椅子上，膝蓋和Bucky靠得很近，「你很努力了，辛苦你了，我為你驕傲，Pal。」

　　Steve安靜了下來，沉默的伸手用力把Bucky抱住，緊到Bucky覺得自己的肋骨幾乎要被勒斷的程度。但Bucky沒有掙扎，只是安分的拍著Steve的背，讓他把額頭抵在自己的脖子旁。

　　「好了好了，你快把我勒死了。」感覺到Steve的心跳似乎平復了下來，Bucky打了他的背一下，半開玩笑地要他把自己放開，Steve這才慢慢的鬆手，回到椅子上坐好。

　　「那麼，你跳得如何？有踩到她們的腳嗎？」Bucky好奇地問。

　　「……花了好幾天訓練，還背了好多次講稿。」

　　「我有聽說你把小抄寫在盾牌後了，你根本沒背起來吧。你有舉著姑娘跟摩托車，她們會很重嗎？」

　　「是那些詞太難唸了。其實不會很重，我覺得他們說不定加起來都沒你一個重。」

　　「這怎麼可能！」

　　「你不信？我試試。」還沒等Bucky拒絕，Steve一把就把他抱了起來。

　　Bucky驚慌了一下，一時間手都不知道該往哪裡擺，接著就忍不住大笑，Steve甚至抱著他做了幾下下蹲，Bucky笑到幾乎岔氣，感覺自己的胃都快抽筋，笑聲大聲到大概整個營區的人都聽得到。

　　「Punk！還不放我下來！」Bucky把左手環過Steve的脖子，右手忍不住把Steve梳得油光閃亮的金髮全部弄亂。

　　「真奇怪，你比我想像的輕好多。」Steve沒管Bucky的惡作劇，輕輕地又把Bucky往上拋了兩下。

　　「那當然，我可是被那群人邪惡的科學家折磨了整整兩週啊。」Bucky不在意地說，「搞不好那些打進我身體裡的藥劑剛好就有可以減輕體重的呢。」

　　Bucky感覺到抱住自己的手臂緊了一下，接著Steve慢慢坐上床，卻沒有要放下Bucky的意思，而是把他緊緊的側抱在自己的懷裡。原本僅能容納單人的木床再加上了兩人的重量之後負擔不了地哀鳴了一聲，Bucky小心地把自己的軍靴伸到床外，免得上頭沾染的泥土蹭髒了卡其色的床單與枕頭。

　　這感覺其實滿新奇的。Bucky心想，以往都是他這樣抱著Steve，拍著他的背，讓他呼吸道盡可能保持暢通，至少可以安穩的睡上幾個小時。

　　「嘿，你什麼時候變得這麼黏糊糊的啦，Stevie？」Bucky問，感覺到金髮埋在自己的頸側，觸感刺刺癢癢的。

　　沒有理會Bucky的話，過了一會Steve才問：「還會痛嗎？」。

　　「偶爾。」Bucky聳聳肩。

　　「現在呢？」

　　「有點。」

　　「哪裡？我能看看嗎？」

　　「可以是可以，只是好像也看不出有什麼不一樣，復原的很快。」Bucky捲起綠色的袖子，手臂上頭原本密密麻麻的針孔與紅點早就已經全部消失，「你看，一點傷痕都沒有，大概就只是覺得全身都有點痠痛，特別是頭吧。」

　　「Bucky，我給你按摩好嗎？」

　　「你會？」

　　「都是跟你學的，以前你不是很常幫我按嗎。」

　　Bucky忍不住想笑，其實說是按摩也不過是簡單的揉捏，畢竟他也沒有學過，有時候Steve因為生病臥床過久時他就會一邊跟他聊天，一邊幫他隨手按著小腿，避免久躺地抽筋和痠痛。大部分時候Steve都很能忍痛，總是被Bucky按出紅印，讓血液循環看起來好上很多。

　　「好啊，我來試試小Stevie的手藝吧！可不要一時太大力捏痛我啊。」

　　像是沒有意識到那不過Bucky開的一個玩笑，Steve認真的回答：「我會很小心。」

　　「那就拜託你啦。」Bucky說，把沾著土的軍靴踢到地板上，一個翻身就躺到床上去，「你想怎麼按？」

　　「把上衣脫掉趴著，我幫你按背。」

　　「看來我只好乖乖聽從隊長的命令了對吧。」Bucky嘻笑著，把綠色的上衣脫掉遞給Steve，Steve則是小心翼翼的把那件已經破了幾個洞的上衣整齊的掛到椅子上，接著坐到Bucky身側。

　　帶著溫度的手掌很快就貼上了Bucky的背，一開始還有點僵硬，但很快的就熟練起來。Steve的手勁不小，雖然可以感覺得出動作很小心，但是Bucky仍然覺得被按過的地方很快就火辣辣的疼了起來。

　　「嘿，你手勁真大。」

　　「抱歉。」

　　說完，Bucky就感覺背上的力道很快就減弱成舒適的大小，把肩膀原本僵硬的肌肉都按得柔軟，他趴在Steve的床上，下巴裡墊著Steve的枕頭，感覺枕頭裡似乎都是Steve的味道。那是青草的香氣與剛出爐的烤麵包混在一起，再加上海潮濃濃的氣息，裡頭夾雜著刺鼻的硝煙味。

　　柔軟而堅硬的味道。

　　Bucky忍不住想起那個晚上，他報到的前一個晚上，那天他也是同樣待在Steve的床上，兩人貼的很近很近，帶著汗水的肌膚貼在一起，交換著呼吸間的氣息。Bucky忍不住蹭了一下床單，感覺帳篷裡似乎變得熱了起來。

　　「Stevie，技巧不錯嘛，有在誰身上試用過嗎？」Bucky問，帶著點調笑。

　　Steve哼了一聲沒有回話，手勁卻重了一點。Bucky一時驚訝慘叫了出來，但那聲痛呼聽起來卻低低啞啞的，有種曖昧的氣息，Bucky立刻發現不對，連忙把臉埋進枕頭裡，把另外半聲壓進喉嚨裡。那瞬間，Bucky感覺到背上Steve的手震了一下，接著卻繼續按了下去，好像什麼都沒發生過一樣。

　　「腳也會痛嗎？」Steve問。

　　「還好。」

　　「那一起按吧。」

　　原本背對Steve趴著的Bucky停頓了一下，接著翻過身就把自己的長褲毫不猶豫地扯了下來，甩到一邊的地上去——現在他身上只剩一件內褲了——他對著Steve露出近乎挑釁的微笑，「對了Steve，都已經晚上了，你還把制服穿那麼整齊不累嗎？我看你按得滿頭大汗的，應該很熱吧？」

　　「還真的有點熱。」Steve微笑，把原本整齊穿著的軍裝外套扣子一顆一顆解開，接著拉鬆了淡金色的領帶，「反正現在也沒人會看到。」

 

　　帳篷裡嚴格來說並不熱，但Bucky很快就覺得自己出了一身黏膩的汗。

　　Steve並沒有跟Bucky一樣脫個精光，而是留下了襯衣跟長褲，一天的汗水在Steve的襯衣上留下了明顯的痕跡，也讓半濕的衣服緊緊貼在胸膛上，讓布料緊得像是快被撐開了一樣。Bucky注意到Steve脖子的部分也冒著汗，看起來濕淋淋的，汗水沿著肌理的紋路滑進領口，被布料吸收。

　　一定是Steve的手太熱了，Bucky在心裡抱怨著，感覺自己被烤得熟的像塊烤雞。

　　Steve的手在Bucky的肩頸、背部按著，接著下滑到腰部，Bucky原本舒服的躺著，但一按到腰他立刻像是觸電一樣彈了起來，接著大笑了起來，努力推開Steve的手。

　　「Stevie住手，會癢！」Bucky說，一邊往床裡縮著。

　　「我怎麼不記得你這麼怕癢。」Steve說，輕而易舉的就把Bucky的手推開，然後對著那個部位又按了下去。

　　Bucky立刻慘叫，抖得像上岸的魚一樣，在床上到處踢著，把棉被弄得一團亂，差點連Steve一起踢下床。幸好Steve快手快腳抓住了Bucky到處亂蹬的腳，還順帶把Bucky整個人壓制住，這才沒讓他的枕頭一起報銷。

　　「說了住手！」Bucky說，聲音抖得幾乎走調。

　　看到Bucky整個人紅了起來，Steve忍不住試著搔了一下手上抓著的小腿，接著立刻看到Bucky顫抖了起來，眼睛緊閉緊咬牙根，長長的睫毛在他略帶有黑眼圈眼睛下方投射出一片模糊的陰影，臉頰通紅，頭髮也在剛剛的掙扎中弄的一片散亂。

　　「Buck。」Steve說，溫柔的像是要滴出水的口氣，「睜開眼睛。」

 

※

 

　　後來他們是怎麼親在一起的，Bucky也忘了。

　　或許是Bucky先拉過Steve的脖子，給了他一個撕咬般的吻；也說不定是Steve先用灼熱的眼神看著Bucky，直到他整個人好像被火燒了起來一樣。Bucky發現Steve一直就是用那樣的眼神看著他，只是他太遲鈍，發現的太晚，晚到幾乎要錯過。

　　Bucky把手插進Steve陽光般的金髮裡，忘情的吻著紅潤的像是塗滿果醬的熱麵包般的嘴唇，而Steve也熱情的回應，急迫的把自己的舌頭塞進對方的嘴裡，好像只有那裡存在世界上最後的一口空氣，沒有呼吸到就無法生存一樣，他們的舌尖濕濡的交纏著，舔過每一寸口腔敏感的位置，直到鼻息都變得粗喘。

　　等到他們想到要呼吸的時候，Bucky已經幾乎要喘不過氣，Steve倒是游刃有餘，像是血清連他需要的氧氣都減少了。

　　「你的吻技，一點進步都沒有。」Bucky喘著說，被吻得發紅的嘴唇感覺有點刺痛，那是剛剛Steve好幾次不小心牙齒粗魯擦過，還有太大力啃咬在上頭留下了齒印的原因。

　　「沒人可以練習。」Steve說，聲音比平常還來的低沉，「我想多練習幾次會好一點。」

　　於是他們又交換了一個吻，再一個吻，一個又一個。

 

　　Bucky不得不承認，Steve在有人可以練習的情況下進步得比他想像的快很多。Steve吻起來的味道就像是陽光，帶著海的氣息。Bucky在很小的時候曾經看過一次海，那是在很久以前的一次家人出遊，Rebecca那時還很小，被抱在媽媽手裡，他則是跟著爸爸背後爬上了礁岸。那天天氣晴朗，天空裡看不到幾片雲，金色的陽光照在藍色的海面上，把海面波光嶙峋的連成一片，像是銀白色的魚鱗，在海裡閃閃發光。

　　一直到這些年，海的顏色和波浪的聲音還會時不時的在Bucky耳邊迴響，就像是現在，Bucky感覺自己似乎聽到規律的潮水聲，而他花了一點時間才發現那些浪花聲響是他跟Steve的心跳聲重合的聲音。

　　等到Bucky回神時他已經被Steve緊緊壓在床上，他們氣息黏糊糊地纏在一起，Bucky感覺到自己光裸的大腿貼著Steve略為硬挺的硬質長褲，粗礪的材質磨過大腿內側的肌膚時，傳來一股令人戰慄的興奮。

　　「……如何？」Steve問，在話語的間隙還不斷啄著Bucky的嘴唇。

　　「還不錯。」Bucky不得不承認那感覺真的很棒，他半開玩笑地對著Steve眨眨眼睛，「這樣就算跟女孩子接吻也不會丟臉，我可以放心了。」

　　Steve看著Bucky，那一瞬間臉上出現錯愕跟難以言明的情緒，臉上原本一直帶著的笑容也慢慢消失，像是突如其來的陰雲壟罩陽光，讓笑容一吋一吋被蠶食，最後可以說是嚴肅的看著Bucky。

　　Bucky幾乎是陌生的看著那張臉，Steve很少用這種表情看他，他總是對著Bucky苦笑，即使板著臉也很快就會被Bucky逗得笑起來。

　　他們仍然親密的貼在一起，Bucky感覺自己炙熱的分身仍然貼著Steve的肚子，把他的內褲弄出一小塊濕痕，但是房間裡原本那股甜蜜火辣的氣氛不知道在什麼時候已經消失了，Bucky甚至感覺自己裸露在外的手臂開始泛起了顫慄，像是營帳外頭的冷空氣突兀的闖了進來。

　　有點涼。

 

　　「你認真的？」Steve問，「希望我跟女孩子接吻？」

　　Bucky本來想扯扯嘴角，像以往一樣說一些玩笑話蒙混過去，他一直以來都是這麼做的，不是嗎？但是對上變了一個模樣的Steve，金色的頭髮和海藍色的眼睛仍舊像過去那樣盯著他，Bucky突然感覺到自己的心臟聲大的像是大砲擊發的聲響，幾乎要把耳膜震破。

　　他的指尖不安的顫抖，嘴唇也抿得發直。

　　「這太不公平……」Bucky吶吶地說，視線甚至都不敢對上Steve的眼睛，那裡頭現在平靜地像是暴風雨來臨前的海面一樣，「Stevie，你太狡猾了……」

 

　　他想過穿上衣服離開，把剛剛那一切當成玩笑，只是兄弟間小小的惡作劇，Bucky知道軍營裡有不少人這麼做，戰場上他們總是需要發洩，有什麼比一場淋漓盡致的性愛更能讓人放鬆？而適合的女孩並不是那麼容易找，所以部隊裡的某些人——甚至不是少數——就會信賴的把自己交給戰友。

　　畢竟連生命都可以交託的人，還有什麼不能分享的？

　　這樣的話，他依舊可以站在Steve的身旁，看著他踏上黃金鑄成的階梯，享受好不容易得來的榮譽，結婚生子，幸福快樂。

　　這樣不是很好嗎？

 

　　「Bucky。」Steve喊著，把Bucky的下巴扳過來看著自己，「不管那天你有沒有聽到，我說過，我只要一個人就會滿足。」

　　Bucky覺得自己幾乎要溺死在海裡。

　　他突然想起那些夏天，他躺在草皮上，Steve坐在他的身旁畫畫，天空很藍，風吹動樹梢發出溫柔的沙沙聲響，遠處傳來香甜如蜜般的氣息，那是街角的麵包店剛出爐的麵包味。帶著焦糖和水果的薰風輕輕走過Steve金色的髮尾，他就那樣看著，直到Steve轉身過來對著他笑。

 

　　他有預感，如果今天不說，那些舊日時光將不再回來。

　　「好啦！」Bucky遮著臉，近乎是自暴自棄的喊著，「我喜歡你，喜歡Stevie，這樣總行了吧？」

　　「我愛你，一直都是你。」Steve說，撥開他擋住臉的雙手，輕輕的再次吻住Bucky。

　　虔誠的像誓言。

 

 

１３.

 

　　「Natasha！」他伸手拉住了快步想離開的人。

　　被拉住紅髮的女特工回頭，素顏的臉看起來蒼白而毫無生氣，在醫院冰冷的白色日光燈下，連那頭招牌如同焰火般的髮絲好像都失去了光澤。她瞪著他，但即使她的神情僵硬，他仍清楚的看見她眼角依然閃著淚光。

　　他能夠清楚地感覺到，從躺在無菌手術室裡的Fury心電圖的曲線變成一條水平線的那一瞬間開始，這個紅髮的女特工身上好像就失去了什麼。像是風箏砍斷了被繫住的線，雖然仍能飛翔，但卻迷失了方向。

 

　　這其實令他有些意外。

　　並不是說他認為面前的Natasha是一個多麼冷酷的人，反而相反，他認為她是一個非常溫柔的人，就是因為太過溫柔，所以才刻意盡可能的與所有人都保持一個安全距離，彷彿是擔心被她握住手的人會直接被拖下泥沼，因此只能輕輕的，用指尖輕輕接近，靠著微弱的碰觸，盡可能的傳達善意。

　　就像是心裡藏著一道秘密，必須用牢不可破的牆圍著，不能讓任何人進入，卻又如此渴望溫度。就是因為這一點，所以他覺得他們很像。

　　因為心裡藏著的秘密太深太重，所以無法去相信，無法去信任。當Fury對他說別相信任何人時，他在心裡偷偷的答話了。是的，當然，沒有任何人可以相信。就連自己都不行。

　　而從以往的種種表現看起來，他也從來不知道Natasha竟然對Fury如此信賴。那兩人一直都表現得像是普通的上司和下屬，雖然Fury會把一些見不得光的黑活交給Natasha，但他一直以為那是因為Natasha是特工，就像Clint一樣，他們時常不見蹤影，在暗無天日的地方蒐集情報與資訊。

　　他沒想過Fury的死甚至會讓Natasha的悲傷在那道隱形的牆上擊出一道破口。

 

　　紅髮的女特工瞪著他，甩開了他一直拉住她的手。

　　「Rogers，為什麼Fury在你公寓裡？」Natasha厲聲問。而他敏銳的察覺到Natasha對他稱呼的變化，無形的把兩人的距離拉開。

　　「我不知道。」他只能這麼說。

　　他突然想起來，上一次他跟Natasha見面還是在雷姆利亞星號上，那時因為Fury隱藏任務的事情，他還衝她發了一頓脾氣，連個好臉色都沒有給她，把自己一直以來引以為傲的紳士風度幾乎全丟了一地。

　　這不對，即使真的是Natasha的錯，他也不該那樣對她說話。

　　他從來不會對女性那樣說話。

　　但已經來不及了，而就吵架下一次見面的地點來說，選在醫院，甚至還有人死亡，真是最糟的選擇。

　　「你不能只說不知道，他已經躺在那裡了。」Natasha說，嘴唇被咬得發白。

　　他其實沒想過Fury會死，這也是他為什麼直接離開公寓，去追尋那個黑暗的影子的原因。Fury總是底牌太多，在身為神盾局局長又掌握許多秘密的同時，總是會特別小心翼翼，連風吹草動都能驚起漣漪。他甚至懷疑Fury連受傷躲進他家裡都是演戲的一部分，或許是要考驗他的忠誠度，又或是某些他猜也猜不到的原因。

 

　　但最後Fury卻死了。

　　口袋裡Fury交過來的隨身碟正安靜地躺在那裡，比手掌小一點的大小幾乎感覺不到重量，但他卻隱約覺得金屬的冰冷感一絲一絲的從口袋裡傳出，像是匕首上隱隱約約的閃光。

　　Fury說別相信任何人。

　　這個任何人，包含Natasha嗎？

 

　　他跟Natasha共事了多次，關於她背後的來歷也早就有個大概的猜想跟認知，她曾經是蘇聯的人，紅房把她訓練的很好，她很美、很強、善於運用自己的一切能力。只要她希望，她可以從任何人口中騙出情報。

　　或許就連剛才在手術室外的那一切情緒都是演技？強忍的淚水跟蒼白的臉孔都不過是表象，她其實早就知道隨身碟在他手上，只是不知道他藏在哪裡？或許神盾局裡面被潛入的特工，其中之一就會是面前的Natasha？

　　Natasha Romanoff可以信任嗎？

　　他沒有說話。

 

　　遠處的反擊小組隊長Rumlow恰好走過來轉達了神盾局的訊息，他們需要他，現在，而他答應了。

　　Natasha仍然看著他，接著像是想露出笑容一樣勉強扯了一下嘴角，「你很不會說謊。」

　　接著她轉身離開。

　　他暗自鬆了一口氣。

　　或許他思考之後問題會有答案，但不是現在。現在他需要一點時間思考。

　　他嘆了口氣，他真的覺得在硝煙的戰場上戰鬥比現在這些事情簡單多了，即使這個時代看起來大致上和平，但敵人並不是不存在，只是躲到陰影與角落當中，等待亮出毒牙。而戰場上只要拿槍對著你的都是敵人，這條道理簡單多了，沒有那麼多的彎彎繞繞，唯一需要做的就是活下去，把子彈打進敵人的身體裡。

 

　　他正打算去和Rumlow會合時，背後卻突然傳來一句話。

　　「小心，Steve。」

　　那是一個他無法辨認的聲音，低啞而音量幾不可聞，他幾乎不知道那樣的音量是怎麼傳進他耳朵裡的，雖然是陌生的聲音，但是照現在的情況只有一個人可能對他這麼說，他連忙轉頭，但是附近沒有半個人的影子。

　　他看著遠處的Rumlow，Rumlow正拿著對講機竊竊私語，而小隊員也神色緊張，每個人都全副武裝，像是正要去打一場硬仗，焦慮和不安明顯的在他們身上存在著，即使現在的醫院就他的眼光來說非常和平，但整個反擊小組看起來仍然像是或許下一秒就會有一顆炸彈在這裡爆炸。

　　原本一同待在手術室的Hill已經不知道在什麼時候離開了，玻璃房內空無一人，連原本在附近忙碌著的那些醫生都消失了，走廊上空蕩蕩的，遠處似乎有一個燈管壞了，時不時閃爍著。

　　他感覺到四周泛著隱隱約約的不安氣氛，卻沒有來由跟緣故，一切看起來如常，但他的第六感始終響著警鈴，那是戰場上磨練出的直覺。他靠著直覺躲開過炸彈和臨時的襲擊、在和隊友失散的情況下成功躲避敵人回到營地，甚至比他的理智更讓人相信。

　　手上的隨身碟像個炸彈。

　　不，它就是危險的炸彈。

　　他的直覺告訴他，不能帶著它回到神盾局，絕對不行。

　　他往四周看著，直到看見那個正在補貨的口香糖販賣機。

 

※

 

　　沒有？隨身碟呢？

　　他慌張地在販賣機裡看著，死死盯著那個空了的貨架。他在離開醫院前把口香糖跟隨身碟一同塞進貨架，為了怕被無關人士取得還刻意多塞了幾條口香糖，避免發生被醫院裡的人買光的情況。

　　他離開也不過幾個小時，一甩開那些在電梯裡圍著他打的特工，他就連忙回到醫院裡，他被飛機掃射過的摩托車還停在外頭，上頭已經滿是刮痕，有可能要送去大翻新一次。

　　不得不說那些特工在研究他的格鬥方式還有習慣招式這一方面真是下了大功夫，大概是因為Rumlow也在裡面的關係。他記得每次陪練時Rumlow都是被他揍的最狠的那一個，也是能夠跟他對打最久的一個。大概是因為Rumlow的動作從來都不像是單純的練習，而是真心的希望每一下攻擊都能把他殺死。

　　這沒什麼不好，安逸只會讓人怠惰，變為弱者。但對於殺意他總是理所當然的回敬，當然，下重手也是眾所難免，不過神盾局的醫療不錯，讓Rumlow被他揍斷的骨頭說不定比他想像中還要多根。

　　他一直感覺Rumlow身上似乎有著跟大部分神盾局特工格格不入的氣質，像是這些制式化跟規矩都讓Rumlow無法適應，身體裡隨時有個陰暗的靈魂想要衝到外頭。他一直覺得很困惑，理論上來說像是Rumlow這種人應該會更適應龍蛇混雜的環境，像是黑幫或是黑手黨，但Rumlow卻是選擇神盾局，即使這些規矩像是套在脖子上的枷鎖，卻沒讓Rumlow離開。

　　原因是什麼？

　　那不是現在他有心力關心的事。

 

　　他緊緊盯著販賣機內，試圖從上頭找出任何蛛絲馬跡。

　　「你快把它看出一個洞了。」

　　他立刻轉頭，看著Natasha穿著連帽外套，靠在販賣機旁吐著粉色的泡泡。Natasha注意到他的視線，搖了搖手上的東西，那是五條金屬粉色包裝的口香糖。

　　「你和我說過那個牌子的口香糖很難吃的。」他忍不住說。

　　「是啊，真夠難吃的。」Natasha一把把五條口香糖全部丟進一旁的垃圾桶裡，金屬殼落到底部和垃圾桶底相撞，發出清脆的聲響。

　　在Natasha嘴裡的粉紅泡泡應聲而破的瞬間，他幾乎要不合時宜地笑起來。他努力維持鎮定跟憤怒，讓自己看起來憂心忡忡而不是輕佻放鬆。他覺得面前的紅髮女特工可以相信，否則她沒必要待在這裡等他，也沒必要給他那聲警告。

　　他確定那聲警告是Natasha對他說的。

　　「東西呢？」他問。

　　「安全。」

　　「在哪？」

　　Natasha沒有理會他的問題，而是自顧自地問著：「Fury為什麼給你？他就是為了這個去你的公寓嗎？」

　　「裡面是什麼？」他問。

 

　　這問題困擾他很久了，從Fury要Natasha去雷姆利亞星號上瞞著他取得這個隨身碟裡的資料時就開始了。

　　他想過幾次，Fury明明知道他的底限，知道如果發生這樣的事情他理所當然地會反對發怒，但提前告知他的話，他能夠對任務做出更合理的分配，甚至能夠隱瞞其他反擊小組的成員，不會讓他們發現對講機那一頭的Natasha根本不在。

　　他是軍人，收到命令會百分之百地執行，甚至不會多看不該看的資料一眼，即使是在紐約大戰時他發現神盾局使用魔方的力量製作武器，他最後仍是選擇站在神盾局一方，這一定程度已經表現他的立場，但Fury仍然瞞著他，這相較起來明顯是比較不理性的選擇。

　　所以這是不是表示，隨身碟裡頭的東西跟他息息相關？

　　否則無法說通為什麼必須要瞞著他。

 

　　「我不知道。」

　　他皺了眉頭，「別說謊。」

　　「我是真的不知道裡面是什麼，我還沒來得及看，在船上那次你也進來得太快，我只來得及備份。」Natasha說，接著話鋒一轉，「但我知道是誰殺了Fury。」

　　「誰？」他想起屋頂上那個深黑的影子，熟悉的槍法，金屬的手臂在夜晚中被遠處燈光照得濛濛的亮。

　　「在過去的五十年，有二十多件查不到兇手的案子都被算在他頭上。大多數人不相信他存在，因為沒有一個人可以活過這麼長一段時間，但相信的人稱呼他為——Winter Soldier。」

　　Natasha說，而他在那瞬間聽到了火車行駛過軌道的隆隆聲響。

 

 

１７.

 

　　「Bucky？」像是陽光一樣耀眼的人拉開了帳篷的遮廉，一瞬間外頭的光芒在那人的背後鍍上了一層金光，耀得令人張不開眼，Bucky明顯感覺到那把聲音裡的擔心濃得可以擠出水。

　　他聽到身旁有著小小抽氣聲，那應該是那位新來的護士，只有新來的護士才會不明白Steve有多麼呆頭鵝，即使對他丟再直的球都會被他忽略。

　　當然，Bucky眨眨眼睛，有些時候是他刻意裝作不小心的阻撓，他不知道Steve是不是有發現這個，但Steve總是由著他。

　　「嘿，我沒事。」Bucky揉了揉眼睛，笑著張開雙手示意他的隊長給他一個擁抱。

　　「這一點都不像沒事，你就這麼突然倒下……」Steve皺著眉頭，但仍然給了他的副隊長一個擁抱。

 

　　在上一次攻擊Hydra基地時，Steve帶著咆嘯突擊隊的其他人正面進攻——基於戰略考量，Phillips上校後來給了Steve上尉的職權，同時也讓他組建了專屬的小隊『咆嘯突擊隊』。

　　願意加入咆嘯突擊隊的人全都是之前被Steve從工廠裡救出來的戰俘，擁有的專長千奇百怪，來自各個國家所以聊起天來什麼語言都有。一開始Steve甚至還得要Bucky在一旁給他翻譯才能聽懂大部分，但當後來Steve聽得懂各國的生殖器官跟髒話的發音之後，和其他隊員溝通起來就再也沒有障礙，有些時候他甚至會跟著大家一起罵，毫不在乎那些美國形象該有的包袱。

　　——而那天是他們進攻Steve記得的地圖上最後一個據點，而那時他們已經成功把Hydra基地裡的人全部擊倒，任務完美達成，但是Bucky遲遲沒有回到集合點。於是Steve像是瘋了一樣把附近所以能夠躲人的地方都翻了一遍，好不容易才把藏在掩體跟樹葉堆中狙擊的Bucky找出來。

　　被發現時Bucky已經昏了過去，冷汗浸濕了深藍色的軍裝。

 

　　Steve揹著Bucky一路跑回營地，大半夜被吵起來的醫生在背後炯炯目光壓力下盡可能替Bucky做了詳盡的檢查，但是他們並沒有在他身上並發現任何傷口，也沒有感染的跡象。而在冷汗之後Bucky發起了低燒，整整兩天溫度都沒有降下來過，還不停的夢囈，像是溺水的人一樣在夢境裡苦苦掙扎著，幾乎沒有醒來。

　　Steve在他床邊徹夜不眠守了整整兩天，直到Phillips上校把他叫走，抱怨他看起來像個被虐待過的戰俘，命令他回房間至少睡三十分鐘，他才勉強同意離開Bucky床邊。在離開前他刻意要求來探望Bucky的Dum Dum，如果Bucky醒來一定要叫他起來，於是在稍微睡了幾個小時之後，他被Dum Dum的大嗓門給吵醒，立刻跑來Bucky待著的營帳。

 

　　「我現在看起來不是好好的嗎？」Bucky微笑，把臉埋在Steve的金髮當中，偷偷對著他的耳朵吐氣，「說真的，Steve，我們的角色哪時候反過來啦？之前一直都是我擔心你不是嗎？」

　　Steve覺得自己的耳朵立刻紅了起來，「別鬧，Bucky。」

　　「我可沒鬧，是你不准他們讓我下床的吧？行行好Stevie，我覺得我躺得快要發霉了，或許再躺下去我就會像一朵菌菇那樣永遠無法跟床分開了。」

　　「就算會你也是最帥的那朵。而且Bucky，說真的你就是個小騙子。」Steve認真的說，放開了原本抱住Bucky的手，「是你說確定身體沒問題我才讓你加入這次的任務的，不然我用綁的也會把你綁在床上。」

　　「但我真的沒問題啊？」Bucky聳聳肩，「醫生不也是這麼說的嗎？」

　　「那你為什麼會發燒？」

　　「要我說，我覺得搞不好是，」Bucky故意把聲音壓到最低，讓在隔壁病床忙碌的護士的即使尖起耳朵來也無法聽見，「你把我操的太大力，讓我全身都火熱到不行？」

 

　　自從他們終於開口對對方表白之後，Steve和Bucky像是想要把之前錯過的時間都補回來一樣，只要一找到機會就瘋狂的交纏，像是一刻也不願意從對方身上分開。有一次，趁著換防的短短十多分鐘空檔，Steve把Bucky壓在牆上，和其他整理物資的士兵只隔著一面薄薄的布簾，只要有人一掀開垂下的防水布，就能看到脫光的中士跟壓在他身上賣力耕耘的上尉。

　　那次他們做得太急，甚至連潤滑都來不及Bucky就被壓在一旁空著的箱子上，為了避免發出聲音只能咬著自己的手，雖然並沒有對Steve說過，但是Bucky不得不承認的是其實當Steve越粗暴的對待他時，他反而更有快感。

　　兩個大男人的體重加在一起晃動把那堆空箱撞得搖搖欲墜，差點就變成一堆散架的木料，而當Steve快要高潮時，Phillips上校的聲音卻恰好傳來，那瞬間Steve嚇得直接在Bucky的身體裡變軟，那次Bucky差點沒把臉笑歪——當然，Steve後來好好的教訓了他，用隊長的鞭子。

 

　　「Bucky。」Steve皺著眉頭，但Bucky明顯看到他的脖子都紅了，「這不有趣。」

　　「可是我很喜歡。」Bucky無辜的說。

　　「嚴肅點，士兵。」Steve板起臉。

　　Bucky勉強把已經勾得太過明顯的嘴角壓下，這讓他的臉感覺到一股像是快要抽筋一樣的觸感，「我真的不知道，醫生也是，你不都問過了嗎？。」

　　Steve確實問過了。

　　「好吧。」最後他妥協了，「我去問問醫生，如果醫生檢查過真的沒問題，你就下床吧。」

　　「我愛你Stevie。」Bucky在床上跳了一下，讓旁邊幾床的人都轉頭過來盯著他看。

　　Steve笑了一下，靠近Bucky耳邊，低聲地說：「晚點在別的地方把這句話再說一次。」

　　Bucky露出一臉不可置信的表情，接著滿臉通紅。

　　「想不到Stevie居然學壞了！」Bucky大喊，故作輕鬆卻無法掩飾漲紅的臉，而Steve只是笑著走出營帳。

 

※

 

　　要找到醫生的位置並不難，Steve才離開帳篷沒幾步路，就看見不遠處正在圍著一張桌子坐著休息的醫生們，其中一個頭髮斑白面容慈祥，一張他非常熟悉的臉，那就是這幾天負責Bucky的醫生。

　　他幾步過去，阻止了那些醫官們的敬禮，把那位醫生帶到不遠處稍微安靜點的地方。

　　「Cap，又來問Barnes中士的事？」醫生了然的問著，而Steve點點頭。

　　「醫生，Bucky他，不，Barnes中士他已經醒了。」

　　「是的，我不久前給他檢查過了。」

　　「他看起來跟以往沒什麼不一樣，甚至還非常有活力，像是那兩天高燒不過像是一場夢一樣。」

　　「確實，我們無法從Barnes中士身上檢查到任何一種引起發燒的原因。」醫生皺著眉。

　　「那這還會再發生嗎？」Steve立刻問。

　　「我真不喜歡這麼說：我無法擔保它會不發生。」醫生淺淺地嘆了口氣，搖搖頭，「我只能說中士他現在看起來非常健康，甚至比這軍營的大多數人都健康許多，那個病床都快要被他給折磨壞了。」

　　「是的，像個小混蛋一樣。」Steve微笑，想著在床上扭動死命地想要下床的Bucky。

　　「我們試著抽了他一點血液樣本送回去檢查，但是把樣本送回去到報告出爐再次送回來，中間需要好幾個禮拜的時間，在這段期間我們只能靜觀其變，我無能為力。非常抱歉，Cap。」

　　「別這麼說，是我麻煩你。」Steve說，他自己也明白在戰場上做這種檢查是多麼耗費物資人力的行為，但是為了確定Bucky的身上到底發生了什麼事，他仍然使用特權了一次，他對此事抱持著心虛，但仍然咬牙這麼做了。

　　「我的本份。」醫生禮貌回答。

　　「謝謝你，醫生。」Steve感激地望著他，「那麼我就去告訴他可以下床了。」

　　正當Steve打算離開時，醫生猶豫地叫住了他。

　　「雖然不確定發生Barnes中士身上發生了什麼事，不過我們或許有個荒謬的推測，你願意聽聽看嗎？」

　　「當然。」

　　「我們有個醫生是八歲孩子的母親，她對中士的情況做出了非常有趣的推測。」醫生停頓了一下，「她認為，Barnes中士的情況：持續的低燒、厭食、口渴、夜晚的夢囈驚醒，還有不知名的腿部疼痛，和她兒子的非常相似。」

　　「請說。」

　　「像是生長熱。」醫生說，看著Steve有些不可置信的臉善意解釋了一下，「就是一些小孩子在生長過程中會出現症狀。」

　　「不不不我知道。」Steve噎了下，「但那不是通常發生在……」

　　「發生在兩歲以下的孩子中間，是的。」醫生冷靜地說，「所以我們說這不過是個推測，也有可能是藥物造成他的反應也說不定。」

　　「是的，藥物，當然了。」Steve勉強露出了笑。

　　「另外，我們也注意到他的傷口癒合比一般人快了許多，雖然仍比不上Cap你，但也是肉眼可以觀測的差距了。如果可以的話，希望他能定期回來讓我們確認，如果能夠明白傷口快速癒合的邏輯，會對戰場上情況有很大的幫助。」

　　Steve點頭，「我會再通知他。」

　　醫生微笑示意，接著轉身離開，而Steve也轉頭往Bucky的營帳走去。

 

※

 

　　當Steve進入營帳時，Bucky似乎在發呆，只是愣愣地盯著自己的手不放，一直到Steve在他身邊坐下，他才像是突然醒了過來一樣看著Steve。

　　「如何？」Bucky問，眼裡滿是亮晶晶的期待，而Steve只能苦笑著點點頭，「醫生說你可以下床了。」

　　Bucky立刻跳下床，順帶給那個不遠處的護士一個飛吻，「甜心，謝謝你這幾天的照顧，我覺得有你在再重的病我都會好起來。」那護士被Bucky弄得羞答答地笑了起來，又偷偷瞄了Steve兩眼。

　　「雖然很捨不得，但是我們該走了，對吧Steve？」Bucky偏過頭看著Steve，「我們可別在這裡繼續打擾她了。」

　　「是的，當然，中士。」

　　Steve伸手幫Bucky收拾著床，把那些零零碎碎的東西都收好，Bucky在這幾天收穫了一堆探病的禮物，堆的桌子旁滿床都是，Steve拿了個紙袋往內裝著，除了一些正常的口糧跟巧克力外，他確定自己似乎在其中看到了幾個包裝的非常精美的保險套，他趁著Bucky不注意時捏了兩個在手裡。

　　「再見，親愛的。」Bucky對幾個護士揮著手，跟在Steve後頭離開了帳篷。

 

　　一走到沒人的地方，Bucky就立刻把Steve拉過，讓自己夾在Steve和牆中間。

　　「想我嗎？Steve？」Bucky輕佻的笑著，抬頭看著比他高了半個頭的Steve，紅豔的舌頭緩緩舔過濕潤的唇瓣，把那裡舔得像是沾滿蜂蜜般閃著光澤，他的大腿卡在Steve的兩腿之間，輕輕地向上頂弄，滿意地感覺到那裡漸漸膨脹。

　　「別鬧了Bucky。」Steve苦笑的用空餘的手揉亂他的頭髮，「不怕被看見嗎？」

　　「不怕，大家都去吃中飯了。」Bucky立刻伸手抓住Steve的手，阻止他對自己頭髮的摧殘。

　　「至少回到帳篷裡再說？」。

　　「不。」Bucky知道回到帳篷裡Steve可不會對他這麼客氣了，他想起前幾日火辣的性愛，Steve像是不知道累一樣在他背後不停的動著，他只能哀求Steve住手，像個脆弱的女孩一樣爽昏過去，他甚至在床上多躺了一天，就為了幾乎不能動的下半身跟隱隱發疼的小洞，現在想起來都還讓他背脊發麻。

　　「你真是個小混蛋。」Steve說，感覺Bucky的腳不安分地挑起了自己的反應。

　　「給你的小混蛋一個吻？」Bucky眨著眼睛，「拜託？」

　　Steve當然會答應，他總是會答應。他輕輕地啄吻Bucky的唇瓣，用舌尖描繪美好的唇線，用牙齒啃咬每一寸讓他渴望佔據的地方，直到那裡發紅發腫。但在他想加深這個吻之前，Bucky趁著他們接吻的空檔開口。

　　「Steve。」

　　「嗯？」他仍然啄吻著Bucky，感覺到Bucky頸側的溫度緩緩升高。

　　「我跟Dum Dum約好，晚上要去酒吧。」Bucky說，雙手伸進Steve的襯衫裡，撫摸著每一寸能夠碰到的肌理，Steve感覺那雙靈巧的手在他身上探索著，壞心的擦過胸口上的那兩個小點，Steve立刻感覺到自己的分身又脹大了一點，叫囂著要從褲子裡離開。

　　「嗯。」

　　「所以，為了避免你把我操到下不了床，我們晚上見。」Bucky說完話，靈巧的從Steve的手臂下鑽過，給了他一個飛吻。

　　「及時行樂，大兵。」Bucky喊著，接著跑遠。

　　「混蛋……」Steve笑了，深吸了兩口氣平復一下後，抱著Bucky那堆東西往Bucky的營帳走去。

 

※

 

　　Bucky在路上走著，勉強維持快走卻不至於到奔跑的速度，在軍營裡奔跑是違反軍規的，不但容易引起慌亂也容易導致危險，因此Bucky只能克制地走著，即使慌亂的想要奔跑也勉強自己克制著。

　　在問過許多人之後，Bucky好不容易跟一名女探員借到了一面隨身的手鏡，甚至連那套慣用的甜言蜜語也無法說出口了，他只能撐起微笑，答應不會把鏡子拿去做奇怪的事，並且使用完後立刻還給她，她看著他，好像他是什麼奇怪的生物一樣，最後仍然答應了。

　　Bucky接著找了個沒人的帳篷鑽了進去。

 

　　深吸了兩口氣，接著Bucky用顫抖的手拿起鏡子，對著帳篷裡微弱的光線開始看著自己的頭髮。深棕色的頭髮帶著微微的捲度，從小都被梳理的整整齊齊，但是戰場上並沒有那麼多閒情逸致，所以後來多半時間他的頭髮都是保持在短且不會太凌亂的狀況，Bucky在短髮裡翻找著，接著輕易地在深棕色的髮絲當中找到一根顏色不同的。

　　他拔掉那根頭髮，微微的痛楚對他來說根本算不上什麼，但是他的手卻止不住地打顫，差點把那根髮絲掉落在地上，他努力地按緊手指，緊到指尖泛白，然後把髮絲舉到帳篷外頭對著光線照著。

　　那是一根金髮。

 

 

１５.

 

　　他吻了Natasha。

　　正確來說是Natasha吻了他。

 

　　有那麼一瞬間他慶幸對方的嘴唇上並沒有太重的唇膏，反而是薄荷泡泡糖的香氣帶著微涼的甜味，他一直很討厭那些化學物的味道，從七十多年前就是。

　　雖然只是為了要避開追兵，但是這個吻仍是在他預料之外的。他不喜歡把私人情緒帶進工作，而親吻工作夥伴這種事更是沒想過，即使是一個非常漂亮的女人也是一樣。

　　他一直沒有避諱對女人的欣賞，坦白說，他認為女孩子這種生物就是一種光是待在旁邊就可以讓氣氛變的美好甜蜜起來的一種生物，他喜歡看著她們嘰嘰喳喳的聊著一些瑣碎的小事，為了不重要的事情煩惱，歡快的為了一點小驚喜開心。在當兵時，如果有閒情的話，他會給那些幫忙的女探員帶去一朵花或是一塊巧克力，時間允許的話也會在酒吧裡面請她們一杯酒。

　　生活總是需要調劑。

　　而在現代醒來之後，有些時候他仍然會往酒吧跑，尤其是那種裝修復古音樂輕緩，帶著陳舊氣息的地方。他喜歡在那裏面待著，某些時候，當喝了幾杯酒微醺卻不至於醉的時候——他無法喝醉，當然的，該死的血清——他會彷彿回到那家小酒館裡，遠處Dum Dum和Gabe正在划酒拳，桌上一大堆籌碼；即使Jim不會說英語，他的笑聲仍然響徹酒館，即使再吵都無法掩蓋；一旁Montgomery搖著頭看他們，雖然他喝著自己的酒，眼裡仍然閃著笑意。

　　留聲機裡女歌手繾綣的唱著歌，歌詞溫柔地讓人心醉。

_Kiss me once and kiss me twice and kiss me once again._

_It's been a long, long time._

　　真的已經過了很久很久的時間。

　　久到他已經快要遺忘嘴唇上陽光一般的氣息。

 

　　Natasha轉開車上的音樂，讓輕快活潑的曲調把車子裡凝重的氣氛沖散。神盾局的追殺來得莫名其妙，與其說是想追查事情，不如說像是打算斬草除根。幸好Natasha出現，熟知特工行為模式的她在商場裡繞過了大半的追蹤，也用借來的電腦破解隨身碟的信號，取得了一個地點，讓事情至少有了點進展。

　　他偷了台車，技術熟練的甚至讓Natasha都露出有些驚訝的表情，但他只是朝她眨了眨眼，這招還是跟Dum Dum學來的，戰場上的技能越多越好。

　　像是之前在醫院那段爭執沒發生過一樣，Natasha理所當然地像以往那樣嘲諷了他的接吻技術：「剛剛該不會是你1945年以來第一個吻吧。」

　　「這麼糟？」他並不是那麼古板的人，雖然他有時候可能表現得太過了一點，像是被認定最像的模仿總是會比原本誇張許多一樣，但工作的閒暇時，其實他也會去現代的酒吧，偶爾也會遇上幾段豔遇，當然，可能也會發展到親吻以上的關係。

　　即使不是記憶裡的那個人，即使是虛假的也好，有時候人體的溫度真的很溫暖。

 

　　「老實說，還挺不錯的，意外地很熟練。」Natasha眨眨眼睛，給了個中肯的評價。

　　「那當然。」他轉過頭，半開微笑的對著鄰座的Natasha說著，「或許你覺得我已經是九十多歲的老爺爺，但對我來說我其實才二十六歲，距離我最熟練使用舌頭的年紀一點都不遠，頂多只過了兩三年。」

　　「或許會凍壞，軟組織什麼的。」Natasha聳肩，「而且你知道的，對現代人來說兩年大概就已經是一個世紀了，對他們來說，一個禮拜找不到人上床比世界末日還要恐怖。」

　　「比那些外星人更糟？」

　　「絕對的，寧可世界毀滅都要來一發，男女都一樣。」Natasha比了個只能意會的手勢。

　　「我以為只有男性才會比較有這個需求。」

　　「淑女們當然也會，把你上個世紀的大男人主義收進櫃子裡放好。」Natasha換了幾個坐姿感覺都不滿意，他們挑的車低調，但跟舒適一點都沾不上邊，於是她逕自把腳伸到座位前冷氣上方的檯子放著，讓鞋子上的塵土都落在平檯上。

　　「淑女？」他挑眉。

　　「先收進櫃子，需要使用時會燙得漂漂亮亮拿出來穿的。」Natasha白了他一眼，吐著泡泡放鬆地坐著，看起來像是瞇著眼睛就要睡著，而他忍不住微笑，Natasha的玩笑總是讓他覺得恰到好處又不至於過分，讓他即使在被追殺的時候仍然時不時想揚起嘴角。

　　「我可不知道這種東西可以收起來。」

　　「當然可以，就像我有時候希望你把你過時的品味和老土的服裝扔進垃圾箱裡。」

　　「Natasha，告訴我，牙尖嘴利是招收特工的必要條件嗎？」

　　「不是。」Natasha笑了，「你可以把我當成天賦異稟，而這對我來說只是紓壓的方式，像你在深夜仍然會打沙包一樣。」

　　「我只是在發洩體力。」他說。

　　「得了吧，Steve。」Natasha說，拉上帽子閉起眼睛，「你活得不累嗎。」

 

※

 

　　後來一路到美軍裏海訓練營之前，他們都沒再開口交談。

　　Natasha似乎很疲倦，一路上都閉著眼睛睡著，眼圈下方淡青色的陰影淺淺的，她睡的並不安穩，時不時地吐出幾句俄語，卻都是破碎而不成邏輯的。而他也沒有聊天的心情，沉默的在自己的思緒上走著，偶爾抬頭望向後照鏡裡金色的髮絲。

　　在太陽落山之前，他們到了美軍裏海訓練營。他對訓練營週遭還保有印象，他曾經來過這裡幾次，遞送一些資料或是物資，或是是開車送Peggy回來，次數不多，但他樂意地當過幾次司機。

　　當他們拉開隱藏的門，走進地下室裡時，沉寂多時的機器開始轉動起來。

　　他們看見螢幕裡的Zola。

 

　　綠色的奇特字符在老舊的單色螢幕上組成了一張臉，他從來沒有忘記過這張臉。這張臉在他每個噩夢裡出現，大部分都是在火車上，伴隨著漫天飛舞的大雪和隆隆的規律聲響，但有的時候則是拿著針筒，在黑暗中露出猙獰的笑。

　　Zola一開始非常鎮定，像是個終於找到機會能跟父母分享自己的成果的小孩，絮絮叨叨地念著自己的成就，關於演算法、洞察計劃、關於Hydra。這七十年來Hydra一直都在神盾局裡，在陰影底下壯大，靠著神盾局的掩護進行他們的計劃。

　　誰也不能確定他們執行的那些任務，有哪些是神盾局的部分，哪些又是Hydra的。

　　他們都是Hydra的幫兇。

 

　　而後飛彈來了。

　　「Steve，飛彈三十秒後要來了！」Natasha喊著。

　　「Rogers Steven，當然的。」Zola停頓了一下，「不，等等，Сорок два?」

　　他沒有答話。

　　「真沒想到……真沒想到！」Zola在螢幕上的臉閃動了起來，機械的音調語速也加快，「想不到有生之年還能再看到你！這就是最後的樣子嗎？我偉大的成果，計劃的結晶！怪不得……怪不得我就記得那節火車裡有人掉下去了，我剛才甚至還調了自己的資料，確認是不是一切資料有壞軌，否則Steve Rogers怎麼可能站在這裡呢！」

　　Zola的畫面切換成一張相片。

　　「因為他已經——」

　　他一拳把那個螢幕打爆。

　　「沒用的，我並不在螢幕裡。」Zola的聲音換了一個方向傳來，「看看你，我完美的成果，雖然很可惜沒能繼續看到你的未來，不過看到實驗成功也就足夠了。」

　　「Steve！」Natasha掀開地面上一個下水道的入口，裡面只剩下少少的水在流著。

　　「看來我們要一起在這裡終結了。」Zola說，「Hail Hydra。」

 

　　在飛彈來臨的前一刻，他抱著Natasha一起跳進地下水道的入口。

　　爆炸的熱風從他們頭上經過，熱浪辣得人睜不開眼，他用手摀住了Natasha的眼睛跟耳朵，感覺到呼吸道一陣明顯的灼燒感。

　　或許他短短昏過去了幾秒，也或許是幾分鐘也說不定，總之，當他下次張開眼睛的時候看到的就是Natasha，不，應該說是Natalia Alianovna Romanova冷酷的看著他的表情。

　　他們的臉上同樣沾著灰，他感覺自己的皮膚某些地方火燒般地疼著，他在最後一刻把她壓在身體底下，盡可能擋住了爆風可能對她的傷害。她的頭髮凌亂，碎石和土塊掉在他們的周圍積成小小一堆，應該是把他從身上移走之後落下的。

　　他們中間隔了一段小小的距離，恰好是他的手碰不到她，而她卻拿槍指著他的額頭正中的距離。槍枝冰冷的觸感跟火藥的味道異常明顯，他看著黑洞洞的槍口，那一瞬間他甚至希望她開槍。

　　「Steve。」她看著他問，繾綣而溫柔地笑著，笑意卻沒有傳到眼睛裡，「Сорок два，他為什麼這樣叫你？」

　　他看著Natasha，KGB前特務當然聽得懂俄語。

　　「那是我的編號。」他說，「實驗體No.42。」

 

 

１６.

 

　　自從Bucky上次發過燒之後，Steve就開始像個老媽子一樣，不管做什麼事情都黏著他到他覺得煩的程度。

　　在Steve大概是第三千次問他的身體狀況的時候，Bucky終於忍不住放下手上的槍，他的甜心已經被他擦的閃閃發亮，黑色的瞄準鏡與被擦的閃閃發亮的槍托在陽光下反射著光，他放下布和槍油，忍不住回頭白了Steve一眼。

　　「Steve，我很開心你這麼關心我。」Bucky嘆口氣，「但我說過我真的沒事，你沒有其他更重要的事可以忙嗎？」

　　「Bucky！」Steve露出責怪的表情，「我只是關心你！」

　　「是是是，當然的。」Bucky敷衍地說，「能被隊長關心是我的榮幸。」

 

　　Steve感到有些挫敗，他追問過醫生幾次，但是送去檢查的血液樣本報告遲遲沒有回來，不確定究竟是檢查始終沒有結果，或是在運送的路程中出了什麼問題導致並沒有成功檢驗。總之，醫生現在只要一看到他的臉就會直接對他大喊著報告還沒回來，讓他連開口的機會都沒有。

　　而例行檢查裡Bucky的身體狀況跟表現一直都非常正常，之前偶發的腿部疼痛跟夢囈的狀況都改善了，有時候Bucky甚至會表現的過於激進與亢奮，像是越來越準確的槍法和越來越多的笑容。每次咆嘯突擊隊一起去酒吧時，Bucky靠著甜蜜的笑容一個人就能吸引半個酒吧的女孩，不管是跳舞或是彈起那台老舊的鋼琴時，都沒有人捨得把眼睛從他身上移開。除了畫畫之外，Steve不記得自己曾經有什麼事情做的比Bucky好過，就連他們過去一起念書時最難搞的藝術課老師看到Bucky的即興戲劇表演都讚譽有加。

　　沒有什麼事情能難得倒他，他是完美的。

　　所以或許他太依賴Bucky了。Steve心想。那些被救出來的戰俘有一大半的人都退役了，他們當中有半數的人無法再拿起槍，一看到德國軍隊就牙關打顫，而Bucky甚至被抓去實驗台上進行實驗，被折磨了許多天，光是Bucky能活著Steve都覺得自己必須要感謝上天。

　　但Bucky沒有離開，依舊留在最前線，跟在他背後出生入死，就只為了跟著布魯克林來的那個小伙子——即使他現在已經變了一個模樣，看起來不再那麼需要保護——為了看顧他的背後。

　　他明白Bucky是因為擔心自己留下來的。

 

　　「真的沒問題嗎？」Steve皺著眉看著Bucky。

　　「真的，你不用關心我。」

　　大約是常在陽光下行軍的影響，Steve總覺得Bucky的髮色最近看起來越來越淡，原本深棕色的髮絲已經不知道在什麼時候褪成了淺棕色，帶著點自然捲的的頭髮也柔順了許多。雖然那仍是一張他相當熟悉的臉，但他卻漸漸覺得似乎有什麼地方開始慢慢變得不同。

　　「你是不是長高了點？」Steve輕聲地問，本來只是半開玩笑地說，Bucky卻立刻像是炸毛的貓一樣跳了起來。

　　「就只准你打血清變壯不准我長高一點？」

　　「當然可以。」Steve愣了一下才回答，他沒想過Bucky的反應會這麼激烈，「你還想長高？」

　　「也不用太高，像以前那樣比你高半個頭就好了。」大概是發現自己的反應有點誇張，Bucky不自然地摸了摸鼻子隨口說著。

　　「那你會比我現在更容易撞到門上了。」

　　「說真的，幸好血清不只能夠讓你的傷口癒合，連瘀青都好得快，不然老是額頭一片紅的Captain America像什麼樣子。」Bucky舉手彈了一下Steve的額頭，就這幾天他就已經看到Steve拿額頭與牆壁對碰好幾次了。

　　「確實，血清有時候真的挺方便的。」Steve也不阻止Bucky對自己的惡作劇，只是微微低頭看他，「你真的有長高？」

　　「錯覺啦，大概是因為之前都腳痛的關係所以沒站那麼直。」Bucky不起眼的換了個站姿，隨意的站姿讓身體自然傾斜一邊，看起來又矮了一些。

　　Steve還想再追問，Peggy卻在這時剛好走了進來。

　　「隊長，中士。」Peggy分別對著Steve和Bucky微笑地點頭，接著才換上嚴肅的表情，「我們收到了一條線報，是關於Hydra的。」

　　大概是Steve不滿的表情太過明顯，於是Peggy翹起亮眼的紅唇，「抱歉，我打擾到你們了嗎？」

　　「當然不。」Bucky調侃地朝Steve擠擠眼睛，「其實我跟隊長的談話剛好結束，我正要離開。」

　　「中士，你可以在場的。」Peggy說。

　　「不了，我還是先走好了。」Bucky把自己的槍和其他物件通通都夾在懷裡，快步走出帳篷，「我跟工作狂Stevie不一樣，可不希望時間都被這些煩人的軍務塞滿。」

　　調皮地對Peggy敬了個軍禮，沒給Steve阻止他的時間，Bucky逃出帳篷。

 

※

 

　　陽光刺眼的睜不開眼，而Bucky在被任何人注意到之前又躲進了陰影裡。

　　Bucky也知道自己這幾天一直躲著Steve。自從上次突如其來的倒下之後，Bucky不得不承認的是他已經發現自己身體的變化，除了漸漸變金的頭髮之外，有一次Bucky甚至在自己綠色眼珠的反光裡看到了天藍色的色彩。雖然一切並不明顯，但所有事情卻都循序漸進地發生，無法逆轉，無法改變。

　　原本床頭擺上槍後躺上去長度還綽綽有餘的床不知在何時開始已經變得太短，等Bucky發現時他的腳底已經懸空在床外，於是他只好改把槍抱在懷裡睡，而隔天一早醒來時外頭恰好傳來了交火聲，Bucky下意識地打開保險，眼睛還沒張開就把槍口對著人，差點沒把同房的Dum Dum和其他人嚇死。

　　但Dum Dum後來也習慣了，他甚至還給那把槍取了個名字叫Rose，半開玩笑地說Bucky連一刻也不願意和他的女孩Rose分開。只有Bucky知道自己抱著槍只是渴望躲避越來越清晰的夢。

　　夢裡那個矮小的白袍男人Zola和他手上顏色越來越詭異的針筒與藥劑越來越逼真，這幾天夢裡甚至出現了本來不存在的鏡子，Bucky盯著鏡子裡的自己，直到那張臉陌生地令他難以辨認，鏡子裡泛起水波紋，讓影子扭曲成一團看不清楚的形體。

　　在鏡子裡的波紋平息之前，Bucky總是會滿身冷汗的醒來。

　　他甚至不知道他恐懼的是夢境本身或者是鏡子。

 

　　「Bucky！」Gabe路過時看到陰影下發著呆的Bucky於是走了過來，叫了幾聲都沒有反應之後拿手在Bucky的眼前揮著，「在發呆？」

　　「想點事情。」Bucky回過神來後像是趕蒼蠅一樣嫌棄地揮開Gabe的手，「什麼事？」

　　「Jim和Dum Dum在賭撲克，我們剛好少一個人，你要加進來玩玩嗎？」Gabe隨口問著，他剛剛連輸了好幾局，身上的酒跟菸都快輸完了，正想多找點替死鬼進來好一次翻本，卻沒想過Bucky為什麼從來都沒加入他們的對賭。

　　「撲克？哪來的？你們不怕被隊長罵嗎？」Bucky挑眉，已經很久沒有人敢邀他玩賭博了。

　　「Dum Dum從鎮上用巧克力換來的。Jim一直在炫耀自己的技術，只好讓他現現本事——坦白說他玩的真不錯。」

　　「那你呢？」

　　「還不差。」Gabe嘴硬的說，「至少比大多數人都好一點。」

　　「大多數人？」Bucky忍不住嘴角的笑意，「像是？」

　　「像是你這樣可愛的姑娘，副隊長。」如果把Bucky拉進來玩，至少隊長如果要算帳時不會責怪得太厲害。Gabe在心裡偷偷為了自己的好點子感到得意，但表情仍然是挑釁的對著Bucky。

　　「這我可不能當作沒聽到。」Bucky把槍放下，作勢捲了捲袖子，「你是想被揍一頓呢，或是被揍一頓，還是被揍一頓呢？」

　　「等等等等，我是說賭技，我們是文明人不打架的！」Gabe立刻舉起雙手求饒，「總之你玩不玩？」

　　「當然。」Bucky摩拳擦掌，「我準備好要痛宰你們一頓了。」

 

※

 

　　當Steve在帳篷裡找到咆嘯突擊隊的所有人時，他看到的就這麼一副光景——除了Bucky之外，其他人都已經把自己的家當輸個精光，而喪心病狂的Bucky看到他們沒籌碼之後只是微笑地變本加厲，讓他們通通把衣服也丟進來賭，於是一大堆白花花的肉體都只穿著一條內褲坐在帳篷裡，看著手上的牌殺紅了眼——只有Dum Dum例外，他躲得遠遠地搖頭看著其他人，死都不願意加入牌局。他大概是唯一一個知道Bucky賭技的人，就在他連續換著花樣賭輸Bucky，所以替Bucky站了兩個禮拜哨之後。

　　「嗨。」Bucky叼著菸看著Steve，瞇起眼睛笑著，手邊全都是他贏來的戰利品——各種品牌的酒跟巧克力散亂的放成一堆，而那些也被當作籌碼的衣服堆成另一堆，疊的跟小山一樣。

　　「這還真是……」Steve忍不住搖頭。

　　一看見Steve走進來，其他人下意識地跳起來想要敬禮，卻立刻發現自己的裝扮不太對，一時間遮也不是不遮也不是，尷尬地連手腳都不知道該往哪裡擺。

　　「Buck，把衣服還給他們吧。」Steve說，其他人歡呼著上去搶衣服的同時，Bucky立刻不滿地跳了起來。

　　「Ste……隊長，那是我的戰利品！我可費了好大一番功夫贏來的！」

　　「戰利品是顯然的，花了多少力氣就不一定了。」Steve忍不住笑，Bucky這小混蛋老是喜歡賭這些，他有印象以來就沒看他輸過，「沒辦法，現在不是時候，Peggy她，Carter特工馬上就要來了，總不好讓他們在女士面前還是這麼不得體的樣子吧。」

　　Bucky不滿的哼了聲。

　　「但或許晚點你可以想想其他懲罰方式——比方說，我聽說那些歌舞團的女孩制服有很大尺碼的——畢竟我們總該給勝利者一點額外的獎勵。」Steve微笑。

　　「好吧，聽你的。」Bucky立刻笑出聲音，視線在正慌張的穿著衣服的幾個人身上飄來飄去，壞笑的樣子看起來帥氣卻又一肚子壞水。

　　「我還以為隊長會是我們這一方的。」Gabe悄聲抱怨。

　　「當然該死的不可能，你該把那個油膩膩的腦袋洗一洗了。」Dum Dum斬釘截鐵的說，「隊長對Bucky就像是……像是母雞護小雞一樣。」Dum Dum偷偷看了Bucky和Steve一眼，但他們誰也沒有轉過來看他。

　　幸好，當Peggy進來時，咆嘯突擊隊的所有人都已經穿的整整齊齊的，而她帶來了個不錯的消息——他們目前最大的敵人Hydra，裡面的重要人物Zola博士，將在兩天後出現在一架火車上。

 

 

１７.

 

　　他並沒有對Natasha解釋任何事。

　　而他們也沒有太多空閒可以聊天。相比一個即將會影響到數百萬人自由的計劃，一個人的過去根本算不上什麼大事。

　　Natasha的槍口對著他很久，久到他已經把那些答案放在舌尖，在近乎凝滯的空氣中等待一個開口的機會，但Natasha最後仍是把槍口放下，率先轉身從那堆廢墟中離開。

　　火焰在她頭髮上明亮地閃耀著，火紅的色澤像是要燃燒起整個夜空。

　　原先他們開來的車只停在不遠處，因此外殼剛好被導彈引起的火焰燻得漆黑，慶幸的是雖然外觀有些糟糕，但還能發動。他們開上車，直到看見路邊有一台停著的車時，下車順利成章的換了一台。Natasha甚至還有心情把神盾局的公用名片貼在那台被烤得焦黑的車的方向盤上，背後寫著『抱歉毀了你的車，請記得和這裡申請賠償』。

　　當他們坐上車況好得多的車之後，他覺得Natasha的心情似乎好了一點。就好像書本翻過了一頁，雖然你仍知道上一頁書頁發生了什麼事情，而那些都讓你不太愉快，但你仍然會期待接下來會好得多。

 

　　他開著車，像是剛剛的事情已經被揭過不提，Natasha終於開口和他討論接下來的去向。

　　神盾局肯定是不能回去了，那一發導彈甚至就是神盾局射的；和神盾局相關的地方也不行，像是他們的公寓或是安全屋，只要他們一出現在那些地方肯定五分鐘以內就會有大批人馬找上他們。於是他們簡單過濾了神盾局不會查到，現在的他們又能去的地方。他毫不意外地發現Natasha生活貧瘠的程度幾乎和他完全相同——除了和神盾局有關係的人以外，Natasha幾乎沒有接觸任何人，或者說沒有認識和任務無關的對象。

　　「這是為了任務著想，有人記得我我反而麻煩。」Natasha說。

　　「你的生活不能只有任務，而且被記得是好事。」他回，而Natasha只是聳肩。

　　「好吧，那我常常去的那個早餐店的女店員算嗎？我和她說過幾次話。」

　　「如果你每次去是用同一張臉的話就算。」

　　「好吧，那不算。」Natasha嘆了口氣。

　　「你也不交朋友，為什麼總在介紹人給我？」

　　他對這個問題真的相當困惑，像是熱衷於給他找點麻煩或不痛快一樣，Natasha每次任務時總是會記得帶著一些女孩的資料，在任務中任何細微的空檔時介紹她們，好像他是個滯銷太久的貨品，需要推銷員努力地推銷才能成功把自己賣掉。

　　「因為有趣？」Natasha偏頭想著，「好吧，其實理由沒那麼複雜，只是覺得有個伴可以讓你更輕易了解現代，還可以避免你愛上自己的沙包。」

　　「我才不會愛上沙包。」

　　「魯賓遜漂流記，聽過嗎？那是一個人在無人的荒島上為了排遣寂寞，和一顆排球建立了深刻的友誼的故事。我還真怕哪天復仇者聚會時你就帶了沙包來，還給我們介紹說她叫Eydie之類的。」

　　「嘿，我知道Steve&Eydie好嗎？我有聽過他們的歌。」他抗議，「我看起來有這麼瘋狂嗎？」

　　「誰知道呢？外表看起來光鮮亮麗，但實際上裡面藏著誰，誰也說不定。」Natasha用手指輕戳他的心口，指尖帶著一點銳利。

　　「畢竟有時候我們總是會需要瘋狂的。」摸著項鍊，Natasha盯著窗外微微發亮的魚肚白天空喃喃說著。

 

※

 

　　他們最後找上了Sam Wilson。那是他在晨跑時認識的一個退休的老兵，Natasha也看過他幾次，距離一切夠近卻又夠安全，Natasha靠著路邊順來的一台手機，沒花多久就把Sam的住址和背景查得一清二楚。

　　Sam在家門外看見他們時嚇了一跳，但接著很快就接納了他們——上過戰場最大的好處大概就是對任何狀況總是能很快的適應，即使告訴他他們兩個已經是華盛頓頭號的通緝犯也是一樣——Sam給了他們幾件乾淨的衣服讓他們去洗了趟熱水澡，還想教他們洗衣機怎麼用時被Natasha狠狠白了一眼。

　　「我可不是活化石，我是個現代人，謝謝。」Natasha凶狠地瞪著Sam，威脅的視線打量著Sam的喉管，手裡的小槍雖然仍插在腰裡，但是光是把槍露出來的動作就已經形成足夠的威嚇。

　　「你當然不是。」Sam立刻舉手求饒，「我承認我錯了。」

　　「很好。」Natasha說，「現在給我們一點私人空間好嗎？」

 

　　看到Sam走出去，接著廚房傳來鍋子敲打的清脆聲音後，他皺眉看著Natasha。

　　「Nat，這不像你，你看起來……很緊張。」他挑選了一下措詞：「你不是會對善意的人釋出威脅的人，怎麼了嗎？」

　　「這問題我同樣該問你：現在該對一切感到緊張的不應該只有我。」Natasha坐到床邊，拿著雪白的毛巾擦著半濕的頭髮，「然後回答你另外一個問題。因為你認識的是個好人，而我發現我仍然是個壞人——幫壞人做事的壞人。我一直以為我已經改邪歸正了，結果只是從一個火坑到另一個火坑。」

　　「或許事情沒有那麼糟。」他說，試著把思路理清，「至少我們現在已經發現，也還有機會可以改變一切。」

　　「改變什麼呢？那些事情都是存在過的。我為了神盾局做了很多事，殺了很多人，有時候為了獲取重要的資訊，我甚至會用上以前在KGB的那一套逼供法。那很殘忍，但我一直以為那樣做是對的，我對得起自己。」Natasha嘆了口氣，「但我現在還能相信誰呢？」

　　你可以相信我。他本來想說。

　　「你可以相信復仇者。」他最後選擇這麼說。

　　Natasha頓了一下，「是，確實。」她說，「至少他們看起來不是壞人。」

　　「你也是，你看起來也不像是壞人。」他說。

　　「這才是問題——一切都可以偽造。」Natasha說，「承認吧，Rogers。我們，我跟你，都是假貨。」

　　確實。

　　但有些時候，正確的答案不一定是最好的答案。

　　有些時候，即使知道選擇是錯誤的，答案仍然不會被改變。

　　「我不認為我們之前做的事有什麼不對。我知道每個任務的目的，我們是為了取得什麼，保護什麼，或是拯救什麼。雖然我無法確保我們的成果不會被惡用，但我仍然不認為你必須要為此感到自責。好事有可能也會導致壞的結果。」他皺著眉，努力試著微笑，「像是你救了我一樣。你救了我，但如果我之後做了壞事，你也會認為是你的錯嗎？」

　　「我會把你揍一頓。」

　　「我可不會束手就擒。」

　　「你試試。」Natasha終於笑了，「有種你就試試，Steve。」

 

　　廚房裡傳來微弱的香氣，聞起來像是蛋跟培根還有其他好東西的味道。他在突然感受到飢餓的同時，這才想起來他們已經將近整整一天沒有進食，於是他的肚子應景的叫了起來。

　　「看來在討論哲學的觀點之前，我們得先解決其他問題，比方說超級士兵飢餓的肚子。」Natasha看了他一眼。

　　「肚子餓可是真的。」他說，揉了揉自己的胃，「我餓得可以吃下一頭牛。」

　　「我想問問那是不是誇示，不過我猜那大概不是。四倍的代謝？」

　　「也是四倍的食物費。」他說，「幸好餐飲費可以報帳，不然我得把工資全都花在上面了。」

　　「第一個賺不到足以吃飽飯薪水的超級士兵？那絕對是太悽慘了一點。」

　　「現在讓我們希望Sam家有足夠的食物吧。」

　　「別把你的新朋友吃垮。」Natasha說，「這倒讓我想到，說不定介紹男人給你也不錯，至少不會被你的食量嚇跑……等等，這麼一來好像說得通了，你該不會其實是喜歡男人吧？」

　　「Nat，說真的，太晚問了。」他笑了起來。

 

※

 

　　在他們上了餐桌，消滅整整一桌的食物，差點把Sam家的冰箱搬空，到最後Sam手已經抖得不能翻出漂亮的荷包蛋，於是他們順理成章吃著炒蛋，不約而同承認Sam的手藝其實相當不錯，而Natasha也友善的跟Sam好好道過歉之後，他們的話題終於來到雷姆利亞星號上。

　　他們一致同意Jasper Sitwell，那個在船上被他拯救過的特工會是問題的核心。

　　一開始，他本來不想讓Sam加入，畢竟他們接下來要做的事情非常危險，但在Sam把他的履歷——一本厚厚的資料扔在他們面前時，他就釋懷了。

　　「不是空軍？」

　　「空中部隊。」Sam說，「和Iron man一樣帥，甚至比他更帥，因為我有翅膀！」

　　「當然。」他笑了半天之後還是忍不住問，「你知道你還有拒絕的權利對吧？」

　　「從你們出現在我家門口的那一刻我就不可能置身事外了，雖然我不懂你們神盾局的作法，但是對於軍方的作法我可是非常清楚。」嚴肅地說完後，下一秒Sam就露出興高采烈的表情，「而且你可是Captain America！怎麼可能有人會拒絕幫你的機會！」

　　Captain America，當然地。

　　誰不願意為了Captain America赴湯蹈火呢。

 

※

 

　　當Sam穿上獵鷹裝飛過天際的時候，他以為自己真的看到一隻老鷹翱翔。

　　取得獵鷹裝並沒有給他們造成多大的麻煩，他覺得對Natasha來說大概只是像是去街上轉了一圈那樣簡單，回到車上前她甚至還慢悠悠地走著，把整條馬路走成伸展台，手上的黑箱子看起來像個流行的配件，高跟鞋踩在地面如同舞步一樣，甚至連一個警報器都沒有驚動。

　　沒花多久時間，他們就抓到了Jasper Sitwell，也成功從他嘴裡逼問出洞見計劃的內容。但當他們開著車，打算靠著Jasper Sitwell通過天空母艦的權限時，有道影子出來阻礙了一切。

　　他們在橋上緊急停車，嚴格說起來是被迫停車，因為車子的方向盤在兩秒鐘內就被那個黑衣的男人拆了，而他們此行最重要的Jasper Sitwell也被扔出車外，撞成一攤肉泥。接著那個穿著黑色戰術服的男人就拿起一把火箭砲朝著他開槍。

　　他只來得及舉起盾就被轟下了橋。

　　那男人緊接著也跳下橋，接著他們打了起來。那男人的速度很快，力道很強，靈活的格鬥技術跟他不相上下，金屬的手臂在他身上如虎添翼，他幾乎要壓制不住他。

　　但最後他成功打掉了那男人臉上詛咒般的面具。

　　面具下的那張臉熟悉的令人難以置信。

 

　　「……這怎麼可能。」

　　沒有給他太多反應的時間，那個人在被Natasha舉起的火箭砲打中前就轉身逃走，而他卻只能呆呆地站在原地，直到他們被反擊小組包圍，銬上手銬之後拘捕上車。

　　Natasha和Sam都發現他的狀況不太對。

　　「Steve？」Natasha問，手裡捂著腰上的傷，唇色是失血過多的蒼白，「你沒事吧？」

　　他無法克制雙手的顫抖。

　　「怎麼會是他……」

　　「誰？Winter Soldier？」Natasha皺著眉頭，「你認識他？所以他真的活了五十多年，那些傳說都是真的，那些事情全都是他犯下的？」

　　「……我認得那張臉。」

　　「他是誰？」

　　「James Buchanan Barnes，或者說是 Bucky Barnes。」

　　「你是說，Winter Soldier是咆嘯突擊隊的 Bucky？Captain America的副隊長？」Sam立刻問，不可置信的看著他，「二戰時期的Bucky Barnes？還在美國隊長紀念館裡展覽的那個？」

　　「是。」他搖搖頭，「不，也不是。」

 

　　他已經藏著這個祕密太久，久到快要失去守密的力氣。

　　他一直不希望有任何人發現秘密。

　　但他開始希望有人發現他。

 

　　「他不是James Barnes。」他說。

　　「但你說他的臉……」Sam疑惑的開口，卻很快被他打斷。

 

　　「因為我才是。」他露出比哭還難看的微笑，「我才是Bucky Barnes。」

 

 

１８.

 

　　Bucky站在懸崖邊，看著腳底下的雪花白茫茫地吹著。

　　他們距離目標的火車整整隔著一個懸崖，直線距離絕對超過100公尺以上，天氣狀況並不是很好，大雪一直刮著，看起來有即將要演變成暴風雪的跡象。

　　「認真的？」Bucky看著其他人遞過來的工具，那是一個滑輪加上手柄，可以讓他們從懸掛在懸崖兩端的繩子上滑過去，落到火車上，「靠這個滑過去？怎麼不乾脆讓我跳下去算了？」

　　Bucky認真思考用手上的東西有沒有可能把提出這個意見的人腦袋敲破，順帶推下懸崖去毀屍滅跡。

　　「冷靜點Buck，沒有更好的辦法了。」Steve說，安撫地按按Bucky的肩膀，「這不會很難的，一下子就過去了。」

　　「跟每次都說不會痛一樣，騙子。」Bucky小聲抱怨完又接著說，「Steve你老實說，這不是報復吧？報復我以前帶你去康尼島那次的事？」連敬稱都忘記要加，Bucky只是不滿的瞪著Steve。

　　「我何必這麼做。」Steve笑了起來，「我們那天玩得很開心不是嗎？」

　　「可是你吐了。」

　　「呃，那不是我能控制的。」

　　Bucky盯著Steve很久很久，最後嘆了口氣。

　　「跟著你我老是在做些蠢事。」Bucky喃喃抱怨著，在火車的汽笛鳴響的同時跟在Steve背後滑了下去，Dum Dum也跟他們一道。

 

※

 

　　一開始很順利。

　　他們撂倒了許多Hydra的幹部，沿著車廂一節一節的推進。

　　直到他們對上那兩個機械人。

　　他們被分別關在兩個車廂中，一人對上一個拿著藍光武器的機械人，Bucky擊出的子彈奈何不了它，因此只能狼狽的逃竄，但或許是那個神奇的盾牌的原因，Steve很快就解決了他那邊的，打開門到Bucky這節車廂跟他一起並肩作戰。

　　機械人手上奇特的藍光武器輕易地就把火車車廂轟開半截，白茫茫的大雪立刻從破洞裡灌了進來，飄落到他們的肩膀上，Steve舉著盾在Bucky面前擋著攻擊，而Bucky手裡的槍已經沒有子彈了。

　　「Buck，那裡！」Steve示意Bucky看向角落，剛才Hydra的人使用的武器掉落在那裡，Bucky找準機會之後就朝槍撲了過去。

　　接著Steve被一發能量攻擊打出火車車廂。

　　「Steve！」

　　Bucky立刻衝到車廂破洞的邊緣，在發現Steve只是掛在車廂邊緣，並沒有掉下去之後鬆了一大口氣，把眼裡下意識泛起的水霧用力壓了回去，「我立刻拉你上來！」

　　「Buck，小心後面！」

　　Steve兩手都緊抓著欄杆，其中一隻手手背扣著盾牌，他手抓住的地方是一截斷裂的欄杆，看起來岌岌可危。從他的角度可以看見機器人朝著他們兩個人的位置又開了一槍。

　　Bucky險險地閃開這槍射擊，往火車內撲去，手上的武器也被甩開。Steve的運氣就沒那麼好了，他抓住的欄杆位置發出令人牙酸的聲響，聽起來即將斷裂。

　　「不！」Bucky撲回車廂邊緣，徒勞的試圖伸手抓住Steve，但他們的距離太遠，他甚至連一根手指都摸不到Steve。

　　「Bucky聽著，聽著。」Steve稍微放大了一點音量，「我不會有事，我抓得很牢，但我需要你先去把那個機器人打倒，然後在車廂裡找繩子來救我，可以嗎？」

　　「可以。」Bucky說，而Steve把自己的盾拋了過去。

　　「接好，這可是Captain America的證明，拿上他你就是隊長了。」Steve還有心思開玩笑，但Bucky只是焦慮地咬著下唇點點頭。

 

　　拿到盾和武器的Bucky很快的打倒了那個機械人，他甚至用盾牌把機械人的腦袋給切成兩半，零件散了一地，接著Bucky也在角落的箱子翻出了繩子，拋給了Steve。

　　把Steve拉上來之後Bucky立刻緊緊的抱住了他。

　　「老天，我差點以為我會失去你。」Bucky喃喃地說。

　　「不會的，Captain America是美國象徵，不會死的。」Steve微笑，在Bucky的髮際細碎地落下一個個吻。

　　Bucky閉著眼睛，下一秒卻感覺自己被一股巨力推倒。

　　他在茫然地起身後才看見倒在地上的Steve。

　　「天啊，發生什麼事了。」Bucky看著Steve，看見奇特的藍色紋路爬上Steve的身體。

　　他轉過頭，看見前一節車廂的機械人掙扎著爬過半個車廂，舉起槍對著他們，而Steve方才剛好面對那截車廂，但他只來得及把Bucky推開，甚至連放在一旁的盾都來不及舉起。

 

　　Bucky給了那個機械人最後一擊，接著跪在地上，看著Steve的身體一吋一吋變為冰藍。或許是血清的原因，藍光武器在Steve的身上產生的效果跟以前Bucky在工廠看見的完全不同，並沒有讓Steve一瞬間消失，而是從他被擊中的胸口開始擴散，從脖子慢慢蔓延到臉上。

　　「嘿，Buck。」Steve試著露出微笑。

　　「什麼？」

　　「我說過我愛你嗎？」

　　「不，不要。」

　　「我愛你。」

　　「拜託，請不要……」

　　「你呢？告訴我。」

　　「我愛你，當然，絕對的，操你這個混蛋，我愛你，喔老天啊……」Bucky崩潰的說著，試圖把膝蓋上Steve的頭抱得更緊，好像用體溫就可以把那些藍色的紋路全部融化一樣。

　　Steve微笑閉上眼睛，安穩地像是睡眠一樣。

　　他做出選擇，在自己的生命跟Bucky的生命中擇一。

　　他選擇Bucky。

　　在Steve全身化為藍色，接著碎成細小的粉塵的那一瞬間，Bucky甚至沒感覺到自己哭了。

 

※

 

　　過了很久，在車廂上待命卻遲遲等不到兩人信號的Dum Dum爬了下來，順著車廂找過來時看到的就是跪在地上面無表情的人，還有手上屬於Captain America的衣服。他在沒看到Steve時心裡就已經有了猜想，卻絕對不是好的那種。

　　「嘿，發生什麼事了？」Dum Dum問。

　　「……Bucky死了。」

　　「……什麼？」Dum Dum錯愕地看著他。

　　他站起身來，把身上的軍裝一件一件脫掉，他身上甚至還有Steve昨天歡愛時留給他的痕跡，除了較深的牙印之外已經全部都癒合，連痛楚都感受不到了。

　　雪打在他的身上，他卻絲毫不覺得冰冷，只覺得刺刺癢癢的。

 

　　「Bucky在任務中從火車上墜落了，英勇犧牲了。」

　　他說，穿上了地板上Steve的衣物，那上面還有著一點溫度，但很快的就被他身上冰冷的溫度全部蓋過。

　　「你，Bucky你還好嗎？Cap他，他死了嗎？」Dum Dum非常慌張，眼前的人像是崩潰了一樣，雖然面無表情卻發瘋的說著一些胡話。

　　「Captain America是美國象徵，不會死的，他得活下去，我們的戰爭還沒結束。」他的言語僵硬地像是卡在喉嚨的冰，需要費盡全力才能一個一個吐出，「死的是Bucky Barnes，107兵團那個布魯克林來的小夥子。」

　　「不可能的，你在說什麼鬼話！」Dum Dum說，「我明白你很傷心，但是這不可能瞞得過去的——」

　　「看著我。」他溫柔地說，「Dum Dum，看著我，看著這張臉。」

　　Dum Dum盯著他很久很久，臉上的表情漸漸變得驚恐，「老天啊，你發生什麼事了……」

 

　　「你還記得我們被關的那個工廠嗎？我一直沒搞懂Zola在我身上打了什麼。」

　　他下意識的拉了拉自己已經不再有自然捲，淺得幾乎接近金色的棕髮，把這幾天一直駝著的背挺了起來，瞬間高了許多。

　　「但現在我知道了，他們不知道從哪裡取得Steve的血，打進我身體裡，再加上那些實驗，我每一天醒來都發現自己漸漸變得跟Steve越來越像。」

　　「我一直試圖瞞著你們，瞞著他，如果給Steve知道的話他一定會立刻把我送走，我不想離開他，我想保護他，想跟他一起回家鄉，一起回布魯克林。我已經想好要在院子裡種滿水果，想烤派的時候只要在院子裡摘就好，烤起派來時空氣裡全都會是甜甜的香味，我可以去井吧彈琴，或是去教一些小孩學琴，Steve也可以當個畫家，他畫得那麼好，我覺得一定會很受歡迎，很快的我們就可以翻修房子，我想要買一個軟一點的大地毯，這樣當我們窩在地板上聊天時就再也不會被硬地板烙的骨頭疼，或許我們可以收養一個小孩，或兩個，如果他們可以有Steve的金髮跟藍眼睛就好了，我一直很喜歡他的藍眼睛。」

　　他說，不斷的說著，像是不把這些話說出來身體就會裂開一樣。

　　他有太多話想說了，那些話都想從他快要裂開的身體裡鑽出來，跑到遙遠的地方，讓他再也抓不到，但是不說太痛了，像是身體裡有一把刀子在割似的，痛到好像要裂開一樣，所以他只能一直說，絮絮叨叨地說著。

 

※

 

　　Dum Dum哭了，哭得像個孩子似的。

　　這樣不行，他心想，Captain America不可以哭，Steve就沒有哭過。

　　所以他也不能哭。

　　他最後才戴上Steve的面罩，乳膠的氣味跟汗水的味道混和在一起，絕對算不上好聞，他卻深深的吸了兩口氣，把殘存的陽光和海潮都吸進肺裡。

　　像是溺水的人浮上海面吸的最後一口氣。

　　他把Bucky Barnes的軍裝從火車上丟了下去。

　　鴻毛般的雪在空中打著旋，把遠處的景象皆染成雪白的顏色，寂靜的顏色。細細碎碎的冰雨拍在他肩上，一點一滴地滲入他的大衣、他的靈魂，讓他從骨子裡感到寒冷。火車隆隆行駛在黑沉木鐵軌上，規律地喀喀作響，時不時夾雜著蒸汽鳴笛，燃燒著的煤灰與煙氣拖得很長，但最後都將消弭在潔白的雪中

　　藍色的外衣在雪白的空中漸漸的墜落，很快就看不見了。

 

 

１９.

 

　　兩年的時間過得很快。

　　他再次找到了那個人。

　　布加勒斯特並不是一個很大的地方，但是很美，那些歷史建築跟異國風情的街道，還有時不時在巷弄裡飄散的食物香氣都讓這個地方更吸引人，他幾乎是第一步踏進這裡就覺得自己一定會喜歡上這裡。

 

　　這一次Sam跟著他來了，而Natasha留在Tony那邊，避免那份蘇科維亞協議在他們還不能全部接受時就被強硬的直接通過。那天在場的人有半數以上的人都反對Ross將軍提出的協議，而他覺得不在場的Bruce跟Thor鐵定也是這麼想的，現在的復仇者不受任何機關的監督，他覺得這樣挺好的，自由，平等，博愛。

　　對了，Fury沒死，不過因為Natasha為了防止Hydra繼續潛藏在神盾局裡，她倒是挺乾脆的把神盾局的資料全部公布的關係，神盾局逼不得已解散了，她的過去那些私人資料也全都被翻出來，黑寡婦的名號算是徹底的紅了。

　　『反正我有你們，你們不在乎那些，所以無所謂。』她聳聳肩說，『只是最近要出任務的話得換張臉避避風頭了。』

　　Sam堅持加入了復仇者，他想那大概是因為獵鷹裝的關係，獵鷹裝可是軍備不能隨意留在一般平民手中，而Sam看起來一點都不想被拿回去。他現在正跟鷹眼一起學習普通人類復仇者該會的保命技能，像是絕對別招惹可以變身成綠色怪物的科學家，或是在身上放一些組合式避雷針，在三秒之類組裝完畢，又或是如何分辨冰箱裡的食物有哪些可以偷吃，哪些絕對不行。

　　洞見計劃也被破壞了，他們成功的阻止了母艦升空，救了十幾萬條人命，順帶把神盾局的大樓全部砸垮了，幸好沒人朝他們問賠償的事。

 

　　在那輛囚車裡，他像是一口氣把七十年分的記憶倒了出來，把一切全都告訴了Natasha和Sam。Hydra大概是在那家工廠裡取得了他的樣本，成功的做出了和原本的他一模一樣的複製人，而他代替Steve穿上Captain America的軍裝，代替了他的位置，發過幾次低燒，直到某天他脫下面罩時，再也沒有人認得出他原本的樣子。

　　他的身分大概是Dum Dum守得最好的唯一一個秘密，Dum Dum從來守不住秘密，但是關於這件事甚至連一個字都沒有傳出去過，如果不是偶爾，非常偶爾的時候，他會注意到Dum Dum用哀傷的眼神看著他，搞不好他連自己都能瞞過去。

　　他甚至吻了Steve的女孩，在上Hydra的飛機之前。

　　把那架飛機迫降在冰川時，他的心情其實是解脫的。他以為自己終於可以死了，可以卸下這份已經壓的他骨頭幾乎要斷裂的重責，但他就沒想過自己居然還能再活過來，還得繼續把Captain America的名號在新的世紀傳下去。

 

　　『值得嗎？』Natasha問。

　　他沒有回答，只是淺淺地笑了。

　　有些時候，選擇不一定是對的。

　　但仍然會如此選擇。

 

※

 

　　他和Sam在任務的空檔找了那個人兩年，那個人自從把從母艦裡落水的他打撈上岸後就不見蹤影——他們當然還有任務，只是是他們自己給自己發的，因為世界上永遠都有惡人，也永遠都需要Captain America——那個人躲得很好，就連拜託政府也一樣，他們的搜查總是徒勞無功。

　　但他很耐心的等，他知道他們總有一天會相遇。

　　其實他還沒想好，如果真的遇到那個人他該說些什麼，該向他坦白一切，又或是做出其他選擇。他無法下定決心，但是他仍然找著，相信當那一刻來臨時就能明白。

　　幸運的是，Hydra似乎只做出這麼一個，或許是因為那支特別的金屬手臂無法複製，也有可能是其他原因，總之他再也沒看過其他和那個人長得相似的任何人。

 

※

 

　　後來，一樁案件讓那個人的身影再度出現，在布加勒斯特。

　　他潛入那間公寓，在裡頭找到了許多自己早已遺忘的記憶，像是剪貼，像是小零食，像是總把貴重的東西藏在冰箱裡，當他聽到背後傳來微弱的呼吸聲時，他下了決定。

_如果你真的是我，如果你什麼都記得，請你像從前我看他那樣看我，這對我來說非常重要，看著我，對著我的眼睛，像是從前我總是對他揚起微笑那樣對我揚起微笑，瞇起你的眼睛，，叫他的名字。_

 

　　「你認識我嗎？」他問。

 

　　「你是Steve。」那個人——Bucky說。

　　「是的。」Steve微笑。

 

　　我無法承受你已經不在的事實。

　　所以請讓我用你的名字活下去，讓我以為你還活著，讓我仍然時常聽見你的名字，好像你仍然在我的身旁一樣，每當我看鏡子就能看見你對我微笑，每當我聽見有人呼喚你就會為此喜悅，每當有人愛著我時就像是我愛著你一般，讓我感受到你始終不曾離開。

 

 

　　以你的名字呼喚我。

  
  


——FIN.

 

 

《後記》

 

　　嗨，我是聆光。

 

　　如果你看完結局，卻沒有想殺了作者的話，恭喜你，我們可以成為非常好的朋友XD

　　這篇其實從很早以前就開始寫了，跟《雪》幾乎說是同時開坑，那時的野望就是感染Only前一定要把這兩個大長篇寫完，然後出本，現在看來我還真是達成了。

 

　　一直在思考漫畫裡的Bucky當上美國隊長的心情，他究竟是在什麼狀況下願意拿起盾的呢？當他知道Steve死後，又是什麼樣的心情呢？因為並不是資深漫迷的關係，所以對於漫畫裡面的這一段敘述一直很好奇，所以就大膽的構思了其實現在的美國隊長是Bucky，而現在的冬兵是Bucky複製人這個神經病設定。

　　對於虐戀有深深的愛好，這部寫起來真是分外的開心。

 

　　分段的部分，基數的段落一律都是現在，是Bucky頂著Steve的臉遇到的事情，所有人都叫他Steve，只有他自己知道自己是Bucky，所以對話以外的部分全部都沒有用Steve來代稱，而是比較曖昧的稱呼為『他』；偶數的段落則是過去，是Bucky視角的過去。基本上除了最後之外，寫起來就是個甜膩膩的愛情故事，從一開始Bucky就已經喜歡上Steve，還想退伍後要在一起的事情，如果他們可以成功一起退伍的話，那應該會非常的幸福吧。

　　而複製人的部分，一直到最後，當他呼喚Bucky為Steve的那一刻，那一刻Bucky終於下了決定，於是他再也不是Bucky，變成了Steve，而複製人就變成了Bucky。

 

　　然後，是的，雖然沒有寫到，但是照我的設定他們會在一起，從今以後他們就是相愛的Steve跟Bucky了。其實本來還有很喪病的想過是不是要試著寫Steve(裡Bucky) X Bucky(裡複製人)的篇章，不過後來想想不要作死。

 

　　我下一次一定要寫甜文長篇，這兩篇我雖然是沒有寫到哭，但是大概也把自己虐得半死了。寫虐文真是又痛又爽的經驗……

 

　　最後，請大家不要寄刀片給我，還有希望大家喜歡這個故事。

　　

 

聆光  2016/9/3 08:47

 


End file.
